A DBZ YYH Halloween: Of Saiyans and Youkais
by Gohan3000
Summary: *CHAPTER 10 UP* It's time for Halloween, and our favorite demi-saiyans are going out on a treasure hunt for candy! But their chaperones are none other than Hiei and Kurama! What happens when the night turns into a horrible mess of spiritual happenings?
1. What's Halloween?

A/N: Hello peeps! Gohan3000 here. Since Halloween is almost here, I've decided to do a special anime Halloween special! Can you say, Dragonball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho? ^_^ I know it's not Halloween yet, but I'm posting it now because there will be more than one chapter to it. I'll try to have it done by Halloween night, but I might be a little off. Anyways, let's get things started!  
  
  
  
  
  
A DBZ/YYH Halloween: Of Sugar-High Saiyans and Pissed-Off Youkais  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: What's Halloween?  
  
  
  
The setting is Earth. It was just another peaceful day at Capsule Corporation. Well, not just any old day...Halloween was just two days away, and one certain Saiyan was just finding out about it...  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's that?"  
  
Outside, Goten and Trunks were play fighting in the front yard. Goten had just pointed at a small, round, orange thing on the porch of Trunks' home. Trunks snickered. "That's a pumpkin, you dummy."  
  
"I know that, but why does it look angry?" Goten asked with confusion.  
  
"No duh, Mom carved a face into it to make it scary. Jeez, Goten, it's only a tradition for Halloween, of course."  
  
Goten's eyes perked up and he cocked his head to the side in question. "What's Halloween?" Trunks looked at Goten like he was insane. "Y-you're joking...right?" Goten gave Trunks one of his usual Son-grins. "Nope, I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks sighed and muttered to himself, "This boy SERIOUSLY needs to be sent to school..." Then Trunks tried to form a smile. "Um...Alright! How's about I tell you about it?"  
  
"OOOO, YEAH! Story time!!" Goten excitedly sat on the ground, waiting for Trunks to begin. Trunks tried not to laugh. "Right...story time. Anyways, I'll tell you what Halloween is." Trunks paused for a second. He cleared his throat, and lifted a finger into the air, as if to begin to make a statement. Trunks just stood there, not moving a muscle, his face slowly turning bright red.  
  
Goten expression lowered a bit. "Hello? Trunks? Story?..." Trunks gulped, and then cleared his throat again. "W-well...Halloween is..." Goten's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes?" Trunks paused again.  
  
"It's.....something that we should get Gohan to explain." Goten fell over anime-style. Trunks' face was getting red again. "Oh...so you don't know either.." Trunks' face got redder. "WELL, I'VE HEARD MY MOM SAY STUFF ABOUT IT AT LEAST!" Trunks quickly breathed in some air.  
  
"Aah...sorry. The thing is, my mom has always said I'm not "old enough" to perform the activities on Halloween, so she never tells me what you do." Trunks said with annoyance. Goten didn't look convinced. "But you're 8 years old, Trunks. Isn't that old enough?" Trunks sighed. "Yeah, mom was gonna let me do whatever it was this year, but after I broke dad's GR last week, he "insisted" that I stay at home Halloween night."  
  
Goten looked disappointed. "Awww...I wanna know what it is!" Trunks then smiled. "Well hey, let's go do what I suggested then! Ask Gohan!" Goten's face lit up again. "Oh, yeah! Oniichan knows everything! He'll know this for sure!!" Goten and Trunks powered up and took off into the skies.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOHAN!!! GET OUT HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST THIS INSTANT, MISTER!!"  
  
Gohan mumbled in his sleep as he rolled around in his bed. "mmm...just 10 more minutes, mom..."  
  
"GOKU, WAKE THAT BOY UP RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"But Chi-Chi, he's tired! Let the boy rest."  
  
"ARE YOU THAT STUPID, GOKU?! IT'S 11:30!!! NO ONE SLEEPS FOR THAT LONG!!"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna do it."  
  
"FIIIIINNNEEE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT MYSELF THEN!!"  
  
Gohan rolled around in his sleep some more. A whizzing sound was suddenly heard approaching Gohan's room. Chi-Chi's frying pan spun into the room and whacked Gohan in the head. Gohan instantly woke up as he landed with a thud on the floor. "OUCH!!" Gohan rubbed his head with a grumble and went to get dressed. Downstairs, Goku was just staring at Chi-Chi. "How'd you do that?..."  
  
Chi-Chi grinned evily. "It's all a matter of aero-dynamics, dear. Now please go and make sure that boy gets down here." Goku stood up from his chair. "Hai, he'll be comin' out." Goku walked off to the back of the house.  
  
In Gohan's room, the demi-saiyan was groggily putting his shirt on. Goku stood by the doorway watching him with a smile. "You really should stop sleeping in so late, son." Gohan jumped when he heard his father's voice. He turned to face him. "Don't scare me like that, dad!"  
  
"Sorry. So, have you guys gotten everything worked out yet?"  
  
"Who? Worked what out?" Gohan wasn't sure what his father was talking about. Goku frowned. "You know, you and Videl. The Halloween party. Remember?" Gohan's eyes, which had been drooping the whole time, shot open. "OMG, THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!!!" Gohan ran over to the calendar in his room. He found the current date, and saw that Halloween was just two days away. He had drawn one of Gotenks' Super Ghosts on the date of the party to remind him.  
  
"Aw, man!! I promised Videl I'd help her get stuff for the party THIS MORNING!!" Gohan started jumping around insanely. "Now she's gonna KIIIIIILLLLL MMMMMEEEEEEE!!!" Goku couldn't help but laugh at how his son was acting. "Whoah there, calm down. It'll be fine. Videl's a nice girl, she'll understand." Gohan eyed his father like he was crazy. "Dad, do you even know what Videl's like when she's angry?! Let's just say she really lives up to her last name!"  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so! Bummer!" Gohan suddenly grabbed his father's hand. "You'll help me out when she comes looking for me, won't you?" Goku's eyes got wide. "M-m-mee?!" Gohan nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, you!! I can't handle that woman when she has a temper tantrum by myself!"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. He managed to get out of Gohan's grasp and he walked over to the window, opening it when he got there. "Well...I...I'd love to help, but, uh...I just remembered, I have to spar with Vegeta today, bye!!" With that, Goku flew out the window and was soon out of sight. "HEEEEEYY!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS BURDEN ALONE!! DAAAAADD!" Gohan pouted and stared out into the horizon. Suddenly, a figure covered in energy was flying towards the house.  
  
"Hmm? Is he coming back?" Gohan stared for a second. Then he realized something. "ACK! IT MUST BE VIDEL! OH MAN!!" The figure slowly got closer. Actually, it was two figures, but Gohan had closed his eyes and was cowering in fear. Finally, the two figures halted to a stop at Gohan's window. Gohan immediately began pleading for his life. "OH, I'M SO SORRY VIDEL!! I'M VERY VERY SORRY! I JUST OVERSLEPT, HONEST, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" But instead of receiving a slap in the head or a scolding, Gohan heard two voices.  
  
"Is he usually like this in the mornings?"  
  
"I don't think so. What's up, oniichan? Did you do something wrong?"  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, Videl was not there, but rather, Goten and Trunks were. "Aaah!" Gohan lost his balance and fell over. Trunks and Goten floated into the room and landed beside Gohan. Trunks poked at his head. "Man, your brother's really weird." Suddenly, Gohan sprang up and glared at the two boys; flames were coming up behind him and he looked very pissed. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT I WAS A DEAD MAN!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks backed up a little. "Gomen nasai, oniichan. We were just in a hurry." Trunks nodded. "Yeah, we need to ask you something." Just then, another frying pan came whizzing in the room and it whacked Gohan in the gut. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!!" Gohan clutched his gut in pain as he trudged out of his room. Goten and Trunks just watched in minor amusement. "Uh...hey wait!! We didn't get to ask you our question!!" the two boys yelled in unison as they ran after Gohan.  
  
Downstairs, the three boys were now eating breakfast at the table. (Chi-Chi insisted that Trunks eat something too) Trunks and Goten were eating a cereal that said "Pickle-O's" on the box, and Gohan was eating something called "Neanderthal Crunch". (A/N: it's an inside joke, something I did in my Who's Line fic)  
  
"So, you want to know what Halloween is, eh?" Gohan asked the boys suspiciously, wondering why no one had already told them about it. Goten and Trunks vigorously nodded their heads. "Yes yes!!" they said in unison. Gohan finished his cereal and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, Halloween is a holiday, and~" Gohan was suddenly cut off by Trunks. "We KNOW it's a holiday, but what kind of holiday is it?" Gohan smacked Trunks' mouth shut. "If you would kindly shut up, I'll tell you." Goten shushed Trunks and turned his attention to Gohan again.  
  
"It's a holiday that involves...well...scary things. You know, like ghosts, monsters, werewolves, vampires, lotsa creatures like that." Goten suddenly looked scared. "Y-you mean t-that those things c-come out on Halloween?..." Gohan smiled at Goten. "No, not at all. It's just that, according to legend, October 31st was a night in which evil spirits roamed freely among the Earth." Goten suddenly shrieked. "So they really DO come out on Halloween??!!" Gohan spat out at Goten, "NO! It's not like that! Now let me finish!" Trunks snickered. "You're such a baby, Goten."  
  
"That particular night was called "All Hallow's Eve", which we now call Halloween. They say that to drive out the evil spirits, people would wear masks and costumes that made themselves look like an evil spirit. This would scare the real spirits and they would leave this plain, back to the spirit realm."  
  
Goten and Trunks just stared, looking dumbfounded. Gohan gritted his teeth. "Was that...too confusing for you?"  
  
"I think I lost you at the "Hallow's Eve" part." Trunks managed to get out.  
  
"Ugh...well the point is, people still do it today. But not to drive out evil spirits, but to get...a gift." Goten and Trunks perked up at the word "gift". "These days, people will wear costumes on Halloween night, not just costumes of monsters, mind you. You can dress up as television characters, space aliens, just about anything you want!!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "Now this is the kind of stuff I wanted to hear." Gohan grinned. "You like that, do ya'? Well it gets better. Once you have your costume ready, you go out Halloween night around the neighborhood to "trick- or-treat"."  
  
As expected, the two young demi-saiyans said in unison, "What's "trick-or- treat"?"  
  
"Trick-or-treating is when you go up to a person's house on Halloween night...you ring their doorbell, and hopefully, they will come to answer. When they answer the door, you say..."Trick-or-treat!". Once you do that, you will get your gift..."  
  
Goten and Trunks were getting excited. "What's the gift, onnichan?!" Goten exclaimed. "Is it toys?!" Trunks asked excitedly.  
  
"Nope, better then toys. For trick-or-treating, you get...candy." Gohan said, starting to get a little nervous.  
  
Trunks and Goten froze. They stared at Gohan. "...are you kidding? You mean we just have to say "trick-or-treat" and people will give us FREE candy?!" Trunks seemed skeptical at the thought of that.  
  
"Um...yeah, that's how it goes." Gohan forced a smile. Goten and Trunks, both wide-eyed, turned to stare at each other. They both started to laugh. After a moment, they laughed harder and harder, soon turning into an evil- like cackle. "YAAAAHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!" the boys jumped into the air and started dancing around. "HOLY COW, TRUNKS! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" "I KNOW! WE JUST HAVE TO WEAR A COSTUME AND SAY THREE WORDS AND WE GET CANDY THROWN AT US! SWEET!!!"  
  
The two demi-saiyans started dancing a little jig in midair. Gohan put a hand to his forehead in embarrassment. *Now I think I know why no one ever told them about this...knowing the way those two go through candy...*  
  
Goten suddenly landed on the ground and he ran outside, where Chi-Chi was hanging some wet clothes. "Mommy, mommy! Can I go trick-or-treating for Halloween this year??!!"  
  
Chi-Chi just stared at Goten. "Wha?...how do you know abou....GOHAN!!"  
  
Gohan sheepishly walked outside, with Trunks dancing around him. Chi-Chi gave Gohan one of her death glares. "Did you tell these two boys about Halloween?" Gohan lowered his head. "Y-yes, mom..." Chi-Chi sighed. "Gohan, you know these two can't be allowed to go out on Halloween! Knowing them, they'd be on the verge of insanity in no time!"  
  
"I know mom, but they insisted that I tell them." Goten looked at his mother with big-puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaaaassseeee, mom? I won't eat too much candy, I promise!!" Chi-Chi intensified her glare. "Absolutely not!!" Goten looked upset. "But, mom..." Chi-Chi folded her arms across her chest. "This matter is closed, Goten!" Chi-Chi walked off into the house.  
  
Goten looked like he was about to cry. "Hey...it's alright Goten..." Gohan then noticed that Trunks was close to crying as well. "Why are you watering up? Our mom didn't say YOU couldn't go." Trunks sniffed. "Y-yeah...but now I know what Halloween is, but I won't be able to go because I broke d-dad's GR last week..." Before the boys could start crying, Gohan clamped their mouths shut. "Shh!" Gohan glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and he ran off into the forest.  
  
After running a good distance, he stopped. He set the two boys down, who were still begin to shed tears. "Hey now, don't cry. You're still going trick-or-treating!" Goten and Trunks looked up at Gohan, surprised by his statement. "B-but, oniichan, our moms said we can't."  
  
Gohan grinned cunningly, something rarely seen on the teenage saiyan's face. "Yeah, so?" Gohan bent down and put an arm around each of the boys. "C'mon boys, what's wrong with bending the rules a bit?" Trunks stared at Gohan, then a sly smile began to form on his face. "I see my tousan's starting to wear off on you, Gohan."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Maybe. But seriously, you two are GOING out there Halloween night." Goten suddenly found another problem. "But oniichan, the party at Videl's! Aren't me and Trunks supposed to go to that?" Gohan patted Goten on the head reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll cover for you. You guys just need to secretly get some costumes within the next day and be ready on that night. Now, the only thing we need is someone to watch you..."  
  
"Watch us? But I thought this was a secret," a confused Trunks asked. "Well, the deal is, you two are too young to be trick-or-treating by yourselves. You have to have a chaperone to watch you as you do it." Gohan said honestly. Goten was beginning to get worried. "But just about EVERYONE is going to that party! Who will watch us?!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have some sources. There's a couple of guys I know at a school called Sarayashiki; it's real close to Orange Star. I'm sure they'd be happy to watch you." Gohan added silently to himself, "I just hope they don't kill me afterwards..."  
  
Trunks frowned. "Aw man, we have to march around with a couple of strangers. That's no fun." Gohan grinned. "No no, these two are real nice!" Again to himself, "I wish..." Trunks thought for a second. "Well...alright, as long as we still get a butt-load of candy."  
  
"Oh you will! You will!" Gohan got off his knees and stood up. "Now, let's go over to Capsule Corp. I wanna see for myself how much Bulma doesn't want you to go."  
  
The three demi-saiyans prepared to take off, when a jolt of energy suddenly slammed in the middle of them. "WHOAH!!" they all yelled at once. A dazed Gohan shook his head. "What was that?" Slowly, the smoke around the spot cleared...revealing Videl underneath it.  
  
When Gohan saw her, he shrieked so loud you could hear it from Otherworld. Videl glared at him. "And just where have you been all morning, Gohan?" Gohan was close to panicing. "Um....I w-was...sleeping...."  
  
"Really?! You were?!" Videl stepped closer to Gohan, her eyes slanting more. Gohan began to cower in fear. "Is...t-that....a p-problem?..."  
  
"Problem? Is that a problem?! IS THAT A PROBLEM??!!" Gohan began to shake violently, ecspecialy when Videl clasped her hand on Gohan's shoulder. Just then, she softened her grip and grinned. "No, no problem." The three demi- saiyans instantly fell over anime-style. Videl giggled as Gohan wiped dirt off his pants.  
  
"Gosh Videl, I never knew you were an actor!" Videl smirked. "Sorry, Gohan, you're just too easy, I couldn't resist. I actually found a lot of stuff for the party fairly easily. Didn't even need help."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Phew! I thought I was a dead man again!" Videl then grabbed Gohan's arm and started to float into the air. "Well, c'mon, let's go!" Gohan looked confused. "Go where?" Videl smiled sweetly. "To my house to decorate for the party, silly! Come on!" At that, Videl took off, with Gohan hanging from the rear. He called out to Goten and Trunks, "THE REST IS UP TO YOU NOW!!" Videl was prepared to ask what he ment by that, but she decided to ignore it. Goten and Trunks watched them leave.  
  
Trunks muttered, "Girls are weird. Well then, we'd better get going too, Goten!"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"We'll go back to my place and get some cash, then we go buy some costumes!" Goten grinned. "Oh, yeah, of course!" The two boys powered up and took off. "We'd better hurry!" Trunks exclaimed. "Halloween is only TWO days!" The two boys laughed and sped off into the distance, towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"RIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG"  
  
"Ugh...I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
"RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG"  
  
In a certain house, a woman stumbled into her kitchen to answer her phone. She didn't look happy from being interrupted from whatever she was doing.  
  
"RIIIINNNNN~"  
  
"Hello? Urameshi residence. Atsuko speaking," she spoke with annoyance.  
  
"Um, hi. Is, um...Yusuke there?" the voice was Gohan's.  
  
"Yusuke? Yeah yeah, he's here. Hold on a sec." Atsuko set the phone down and called out, "YUSUKE! PICK UP THE PHONE!"  
  
From upstairs, another voice called down. "Damn it, not now, mom! I'm playing video games!!"  
  
"And you just lost! Ha, take that, Urameshi!"  
  
"Shaddup, Kuwabara!"  
  
"JUST PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE, YUSUKE!"  
  
"Alright, alright!! Don't have a heart attack!! Sheesh!"  
  
Upstairs, Yusuke dragged himself over to the phone in his room as Kuwabara celebrated his victory in the game they were playing. Yusuke grabbed the phone. "If this is Botan or Koenma, I'm hanging up," Yusuke said flatly.  
  
"Actually...this is Gohan."  
  
"Gohan? Oh, right...wait, Gohan?..." Yusuke tried to remember who Gohan was. Kuwabara took notice of the conversation. "Gohan? Isn't he that skinny dude with the black hair who goes to Orange Star?"  
  
"Oh yah! The nerdy dude!"  
  
"Hey, I heard that! I'm not a nerd!"  
  
"I'm just kiddin' dude, calm down. So, what's up?" Yusuke was acting surprisingly friendlier than usual.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, could you and Kuwa-what's his name do a favor for me?"  
  
"You're in luck! I actually have free time this week!" Yusuke lied back on his bed as he said this. "What do you need us to do?" Kuwabara eyed Yusuke suspiciously. "Hey, he ain't deliverin' a case from Koenma, is he?"  
  
"Nah, he just wants us to do him a favor."  
  
"Well, my little brother and his best friend were gonna go trick-or- treating for Halloween this year. But the thing is, they have no one to chaperone them."  
  
Yusuke sighed when he heard this. "And let me guess. You want US to chaperone them, right?"  
  
"Yeah...if you don't mind."  
  
"Well...um....hold on, lemme check my "schedule"..."  
  
Yusuke put the phone down. "Well, what's he want?" Kuwa asked. Yusuke grunted. "He wants us to look after some little kids while they trick-or- treat on Halloween." Kuwabara fell over at this. "Baby-sitting?! Uh uh, no way! I like kids, but looking after 'em when candy's involved is sheer torture!"  
  
Yusuke thought on Kuwabara's last statement. "Sheer torture, eh?..." Yusuke snatched the phone back up. "Alright Gohan, there's good news and bad news. The bad news is, me and Kuwabara got plans Halloween night."  
  
"Oh..." Gohan sounded disappointed.  
  
Yusuke grinned evily. "But the good news is, there are a couple friends of ours who would LOVE to do it..." Kuwabara's eyes widened as he said this.  
  
"Really? That's great!! But you sure they'll do it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they'll do it alright. They'll should be very willing to do it once I tell them about it..."  
  
"That's just great! I guess I'll call you on the 31st to make sure everything works out. Wait...do I know these other two friends?"  
  
"No, you shouldn't. They are "Kurama"...and "Hiei"..." Kuwabara shuddered each time Yusuke said one of their names.  
  
"Alright then. Talk to ya' later! Bye!"  
  
Gohan then hung up. Yusuke put the phone down, grinning maliciously. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke like he was seriously mental. "...you do know Hiei's gonna kick our butts for this."  
  
Yusuke lied down on his bed again and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it."  
  
"But how will you get him to do it? I'm sure Kurama will, but Hiei..."  
  
"Simple. I'll give him an offer he can't refuse." Yusuke grinned, then he began to doze off. Kuwabara just stared at Yusuke, then he remembered the video game. He screamed in Yusuke's ear. "URAMESHI! DID YOU FORGET OUR GAME?!!" Yusuke woke with a start.  
  
"Oh, just for that, I'm gonna kick your ass real good, Kuwabara!"  
  
"No way! I've got that adrenaline rush after that last win! I'm pumped!"  
  
"In your dreams! You just won 'cause my mom distracted me!"  
  
"WILL YOU BOYS SHUT UP??!!" Atsuko shouted up at the two teens.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you all think?! I for one loved it! ^_^ I wish I could make this story good for everyone by having no swearing, but it's almost required for the YYH gang to curse. ~_O The DBZ crew won't be swearing...except for Vegeta, of course. :p I'll try to have the next part up as soon as possible! You'd better get clickin' now, Halloween is just a little more than a week away! ^_^ 


	2. The Treasure Hunt Begins: Saiyans and Yo...

A/N: Aww, only one review so far. _ I guess it would help to have patience, but I lost all of mine 3 years ago. ~_O Now, if you liked the first chapter, you are going to LOVE this one! :p Let's get thing's started! Start reading...now! ^_^  
  
  
  
The Treasure Hunt Begins: Saiyans and Youkais Don't Mix  
  
  
  
*OCTOBER 30TH : ONE DAY TIL HALLOWEEN*  
  
"Watch them trick-or-treat?"  
  
It was the next day, and Kuwabara had went over to Kurama's house to ask about the "favor".  
  
"Yeah, that Gohan kid needs someone to watch 'em." Kuwabara gulped, hoping that Kurama would accept. "Me and Urameshi would do it, but we've got plans..."  
  
Kurama smirked. "Really? Yusuke told me a few days ago you two were gonna scare little kids all over town on Halloween."  
  
Kuwabara got a little pissed. "Yeah, well now we've got REAL plans!!" Kurama then got the idea. "Oh, is it a case from Koenma?" Kuwabara paused for a second. "N...uh...y-yes, it is." Kurama smiled. "In that case, I'll do it."  
  
"R-really?! Great, thanks!" Kuwabara looked up to the sky and mouthed out "thank you". Kurama decided not to comment on that. "Oh yeah, but you'll be doing it with Hiei as well." (A/N: Not like that, you hentais! -_-)  
  
This surprised Kurama. "Hiei?! You don't really think he's the kind to watch little kids, do you?"  
  
"Not really. I think Urameshi just wants to torture him a little." Kurama chuckled at Kuwa's statement. "That's Yusuke alright. Where is he, anyway?"  
  
Kuwabara pointed up. "Up in Reikai, lookin' for Hiei. He went to ask him about the favor this morning."  
  
"How do you suppose Yusuke will manage to make Hiei say yes?"  
  
"I dunno. All he told me was that he'd give him an offer he couldn't refuse." Kuwabara shrugged. Kurama shuddered, having an idea of what Yusuke may have ment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, I would Hiei, I would!!"  
  
In Reikai, somewhere around Koenma's place, Yusuke had Hiei backed against a wall. Yusuke was grinning evily. Hiei smiled nervously. "Are you telling me that if I don't help Kurama look after these baka kids, then...you'll tell everyone about our...secret?"  
  
"You'd better believe it. And I'll be sure to tell your cute, little sister first..."  
  
"NO!! Not Yukina!! She can never know that I have a relationship with...with that fox!!!"  
  
Hiei looked around, trying to find a solution, or at least an alternate escape route. He looked over at Koenma at his desk. Koenma shrugged, and went back to stamping papers. Hiei grunted. "Fine...I'll do your little chore...but afterwards, I'm gonna have some fun with you!"  
  
Hiei grabbed Yusuke by the collar as he said this. Yusuke gave Hiei a silly grin. "Perfect! We'll take you guys over there tomorrow evening!"  
  
"Hn..." Hiei let go of Yusuke. Then the little fire-demon moved quickly out of the area, probably off to somewhere in the Makai. Yusuke sighed with relief. *Well, that worked out nicely...*  
  
  
  
Later that day, at Kuwabara's house, Yusuke was coming over to tell him of his success that morning. Yusuke rang the doorbell and Shizuru (A/N: Is that how you spell her name? I forget) answered it. "Is "idiot" at home?"  
  
"Yep, "idiot" is upstairs in his room."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"Just come on in." Shizuru moved to the side and Yusuke entered. He quickly ran upstairs to Kuwa's room, where he found the boy playing video games...again.  
  
"Training yourself for our next battle, I see." Kuwabara smirked without looking up from his game. "I'll win again next time, too." Kuwabara then turned the game off and turned to face Yusuke. "So...how'd it go?"  
  
"I was just gonna ask you the same thing."  
  
"You first." Yusuke shrugged. "Well...what can I say? It was real easy. He accepted alright." Kuwa looked surprised. "He said YES?! How?!" Yusuke smiled slyly. "It's like I said. I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."  
  
"Which was?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke stuttered, "W-well...I can't tell you. If he had so no...I would be telling everyone right now." Kuwabara finally understood what he ment. "Oooooohhhhhh. Blackmailing."  
  
"Yep. Works every time. And I'm assuming Kurama accepted willingly?" Kuwabara stiffened a bit. "Yes...but...I somehow got him thinking we couldn't watch 'em cause we had a case..." Yusuke fell over. "WHAT?!"  
  
Kuwabara nodded nervously. "Aw, that's just dandy! Knowing Kurama, he'll probably end up telling someone like Keiko and then she'll be watching us all night!" Kuwabara shuddered. "Y-yeah, and they'll kill me if they find out I lied..."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Yusuke looked over at it. "Shouldn't you get that?"  
  
"Nah. My sis'll get it"  
  
After a minute or so, Shizuru called from upstairs. "YUSUKE! PICK IT UP, IT'S FOR YOU!"  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke was confused. He hesitated, then picked up the phone. *It can't be Gohan, he doesn't know "idiot's" number here. But who would know I'm here anyway? Unless...* Yusuke spoke into the phone, "H-hello?..."  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON, SPIRIT DETECTIVE!"  
  
"YAAH!!" Yusuke nearly fell over with Koenma screaming in his ear. He yelled back at Koenma, "Don't scare me like that, you toddler!! Do you want a death wish?!"  
  
Koenma's voice became annoyed. "How many times must I tell you Yusuke, I'm FAR older than you are. But anyways, I have a little job for you and Kuwabara."  
  
"What? A case?..." Yusuke was starting to feel a little relieved, thinking that now they had a real excuse for not chaperoning the boys. "No...not exactly, just a little scouting job, nothing serious...yet."  
  
Yusuke's hopes sank. *A scouting job would definently not last 2 days...* "Wait, whaddaya mean by, "yet"?"  
  
"Hold the phone out so both you and Kuwabara can hear this." Yusuke nodded and held the phone out. "Hey video boy, c'mere and listen. We got a little job to do for Koenma."  
  
"Alright." Kuwabara walked over and leaned in front of the phone. Koenma could be heard clearing his throat, then he began. "Well, I've been having concerns about the Makai lately. The many demons and monsters who live there have been acting very strangely for the past week. I sent Botan over to the area of the Makai we control to see what's up, and she gave me and odd report."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Koenma is sitting at his desk, and Botan is just coming up to him.  
  
"Ah, good, you're back. So, what did you find out?"  
  
"Not a whole lot, sir. It's strange, they're all just talking about things like, "rebellion", and "the day of reckoning will soon be at hand". I don't know about you Koenma, but I say they're all drunk or at least on some type of drug. I mean, rebellion? Please..."  
  
The whole time Botan spoke, Koenma just squirmed around nervously in his chair. "Um...y-yes, very good Botan. A-a fine report..."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Not to bring the mood down or anything, but something tells me something bad is going to happen soon. Something VERY bad. The demons of Makai have NEVER talked about rebellions and days of reckoning before."  
  
As soon as Koenma began explaining the problem, Yusuke started to look serious. "That does sound kinda bad. But, are you sure something's really gonna happen? I mean, it does sound a little out-of-the-ordinary..."  
  
"Yusuke, I always go with my gut feeling on these things, and it tells me something will happen. Bad or good, I don't like it. So I want you two to check it out, how the Makai is."  
  
Kuwabara decided to speak. "Right now?"  
  
"No, I'm swamped with work for the rest of the day, no time. Let's say...sometime, early tommorow evening?" Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces lit up.  
  
"R-really?! We can do it at that exact time?!" Koenma began to sound confused. "Yes...unless you'd like to do it at a later time..." Yusuke cut in at that. "No no, that's just GREAT, Koenma! Buh bye!" And with that, Yusuke hung up. The two teens turned to face each other.  
  
"Alright!! Now we really DO have an excuse!" Yusuke looked very pleased with himself. "Maybe Hiei won't kill me now!" The two started dancing around for joy, then they suddenly realized how stupid they were acting. They immediately sat down.  
  
"Um...yeah, it's quite fortunate."  
  
"Yeah...*cough cough*...a lucky break for us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NEXT EVENING: HALLOWEEN NIGHT. TIME: 6:00 P.M.*  
  
Somewhere out in the forest, Gohan was standing around, waiting for someone. He was dressed up in a vampire costume; with fangs and all. "I vant to suck your blood...blah!" Gohan tried to perfect his vampire accent, without much luck. There was suddenly a rustling in the bushes nearby. "Hmm?" Gohan heard some leaves being slashed at. A tiny little boy dressed as a pirate and holding a fake sword jumped out from the brush.  
  
"Well, shiver me timbers. I've found me a vampire. Too bad I don't have me cutlass at hand..."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Well well, if it isn't Captain Trunks, the strongest pirate on the high seas!" Trunks smirked. "That's Captain TORANKUSU to you, scally-wag!" Just then, another little pirate appeared from the brush. "Arr, we've found oniichan, captain!"  
  
"Hey Goten. So, it's pirates for you guys?" The boys grinned. Then they looked around behind Gohan. "So where are these friends of yours that hafta watch us?"  
  
Gohan looked around as well. "I'm not sure, really. They should be here anytime now..."  
  
Suddenly, a rustling of leaves was heard behind the group. Gohan turned around, not knowing what to expect. In a quick flash, two figures appeared before him. One had long red hair and was dressed in an entirely red suit. The other was short and looked kinda like Vegeta. "Uh...Vegeta-san?..."  
  
Hiei grunted. "I am not a "Vegeta-san." I am Hiei." Gohan laughed nervously. "Of course you are! Sorry, you just look a lot like a friend of mine." Hiei forked an eyebrow at Gohan. "Is that so..."  
  
Gohan just stared dumbfounded at Hiei. Kurama smiled politely. "Don't mind Hiei. He's always grumpy at this time of the day."  
  
"Oh, so then you're Kurama?" Kurama twirled around a rose he was holding. "People tell me that."  
  
Goten suddenly spoke up. "Why do you look like a girl?" Kurama's face reddened. "Like a girl?!" Gohan clamped Goten's mouth shut. "These two just have a problem with manners, Kurama. Don't mind it." Kurama put a hand to his forehead. "I've noticed. So...I guess we can take over from here."  
  
Gohan clasped his hands together. "Perfect! I've got to get going anyway, or I'll be late!" Gohan floated into the air and prepared to take off. Hiei stared at Gohan. "You have the ability to FLY?..." Gohan stated matter-of- factly, "Well, yeah. Everyone around our strength level can fly." Hiei looked annoyed. "Really now..."  
  
"That is an interesting ability, Gohan. Oh, but just one more question before you leave. Why are you dressed like a vampire?" Gohan smiled and replied, "You like it? I made it myself. Goin' to a costume party tonight. Catch you later!" And then Gohan took off towards Videl's house. Hiei and Kurama looked around awkwardly for a moment. Then Trunks and Goten broke the silence with a, "Let's go!!"  
  
"To where? There are not houses around here," Kurama had just noticed. "Why did Gohan want us to meet here?"  
  
"Oh!" Trunks and Goten lowered their faces and walked over to Kurama. Goten whispered in his ear, "It's a secret." Goten looked around, in case anyone was listening. "We're not supposed to be going out tonight, but Gohan's bending the rules for us..."  
  
"Wha? You're doing this without permission from your parents? Oh my..." Kurama did not seem to approve of this action. But Hiei smirked. "Breaking the rules, eh? You've got guts, kids." He began to walk forward. "Well c'mon kids, Kurama. Let's get this night over with."  
  
Trunks shook his hands at Hiei. "Oh no, we're not gonna start with walking! That'll take too long. It'd be better if we flew..."  
  
Hiei scowled. "Are you death, brat? It's obvious from what I said before that me and the fox cannot fly."  
  
"No problem. We'll carry you." Goten had already grabbed Kurama and lifted him into the air. "Goodness, I've never FLEW before..."  
  
Hiei folded his arms across his chest. "If you think I'm going to be carried by a child, you've got another thi~ HEY!" Trunks had went ahead and grabbed Hiei. "C'mon dude, they've already gone ahead, you wanna be left behind?" Not waiting for a response, Trunks powered up and flew quickly after Goten and Kurama.  
  
"HEEEEEEYYYY, SLOOOOWW DOOWWWN!!!" Hiei was definitely not enjoying the ride. Kurama was having a good time though. "WHHEEEEE!! I FEEL SO LIGHT!" (A/N: Kurama's so silly! ^_^)  
  
"Yo, Goten! Hold up, you just passed a neighborhood!" Trunks had stopped, much to the relief of Hiei. "Okay!" Goten spun around and landed on the ground next to Trunks. Hiei jumped out of Trunks' grip and landed, breathing hard. Realizing how pathetic he was acting, Hiei tried to hold in a blush and he stood up straight. "R-remind me to kill you next time you do that to me..."  
  
Trunks scratched his head sheepishly. "Um, y-yeah, sure. Alright, you got the bags, Goten?"  
  
"Uh huh! Right here!" Goten pulled out two capsules from his pocket. He threw them to the ground, and two huge empty pillow cases emerged. One of them spilled out on top of Kurama. "Gah! Good grief! How much candy do you two intend to get tonight?!"  
  
Trunks and Goten picked up their "bags" and slung them over their shoulders. Trunks gave the two youkais a silly grin. "A treasure trove of candy!"  
  
Goten laughed. "Yeah, we're goin' on a treasure hunt!"  
  
"A TREASURE HUNT FOR CANDY!!!" the two saiyans exclaimed at once. Kurama and Hiei held their ears as they yelled out. Trunks gestured to himself. "I'm captain of this ship, Captain Torankusu!" He then pointed at Goten. "He's me first mate!"  
  
Finally, he pointed at Hiei and Kurama. "And you're me crew! Now men, let's go collect our booty!" Kurama and Hiei began to sweat, but Kurama played along with them. "Aye aye, captain!" he grinned, laughing slightly. Hiei just raised an eyebrow at Kurama. Kurama blushed, then they continued staring at the two saiyans, who had started walking forward on the street.  
  
"...What are we getting ourselves into, Hiei?" Hiei looked just as worried as Kurama. "I'm gonna kill Yusuke for this...if I'm still alive at the end of this night." The two youkais gulped, then they started after Goten and Trunks. Hiei suddenly stopped. He turned around, halfway drawing his katana. A small, slithering white thing stuck out from some bushes. Hiei sighed and stopped drawing his katana.  
  
"Hn...probably just a snake..." he muttered to himself. Then he turned and followed Kurama. As they left, something popped up from the bushes at the other end of the white thing. It was a ghost of some kind. The ghost looked at the foursome walking off, and it laughed an eerie laugh to itself. Then it flew off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Above Satan City, Vampire Gohan flew towards Videl's home for the party. He thought on the boy's situation.  
  
*Gosh, how am I gonna convince mom and Bulma that Goten and Trunks are at the party? Maybe Videl can help me.....nah, she'd just tattle.* Gohan landed in front of Videl's house, at the front door. He rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming!" Gohan smiled. *Ah, that's Videl. I wanna see what her costume is.* The door opened, and Gohan found Videl standing before him...dressed as a female vampire.  
  
The two just stared at each other for a moment. "Hey! You stole my idea!" they both said at once.  
  
"Well I had the idea for MINE first!" Gohan said proudly. Videl smirked. "I planned to wear this since last MONTH!" Gohan was defeated by this. Videl sighed and pulled him into the house.  
  
"Well hey, it's no big deal. Besides, Dracula should have a MISSUS Dracula, don't you think?" Gohan thought on that for a moment, then he grinned. "It seems only fitting!" Gohan then noticed a lot of the others in the house. He saw his mom, dressed as a mummy. (A/N: Get it? Mommy...mummy...it's funny! ^_^) Goku was dressed as Sonic the Hedgehog. This meaning that he died his hair blue and was in SSJ3 mode, along with all blue clothes. Gohan kind of half-way smiled as his father. *He really should've come as something else. He's had to change out of it and take a Senzu Bean every 20 minutes when he practiced.*  
  
Gohan looked over at some of the others. *Well at least Dende can help him there.* The little guardian was dressed like a wizard, complete with pointy wizard hat. Piccolo, who refused to wear any kind of costume, insisted that he was a human with skin cancer. Krillin was a disco dancer from the 70s. Of course, he was wearing a HUGE afro wig. Baba was simply a witch, no costume required. Miari Trunks was Link from The Legend of Zelda. (No duh! :p) Oolong was dressed as a werewolf; but his costume was absolutely horrible. Mr. Popo appeared to be some kind of phantom, but no one was quite sure. Tien was dressed like a disgusting mutant thingy, and Choutzu was a clown. Again, no surprise there. Android 18, also refusing to wear a costume, insisted she was a robot. But, she said a FULL robot, so she talked with a robotic voice just to humor the others. Marron wasn't wearing a costume either, because she didn't really like Halloween. She just came to see the others. Roshi was dressed as a pimp, and was unfortunately acting in character a little too much. Turtle had simply placed some fake spikes on his shell, saying he was an armored turtle. (A/N: Turtle was never too bright ~_O) Yamcha didn't want to buy a whole new costume, so he just wore his baseball uniform and said he was a major league baseball star. Puar was dressed like a fairy. (A/N: Augh!! The horror!!! O_O) Finally, Hercule was...himself. He said that his likeness was so great, that coming as himself was the best costume idea anyone could make. Bulma's family had not yet arrived.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Looks like some of us didn't try that hard this year." Just then, Chi-Chi spotted Gohan and went over him. "Oh, there you are Gohan! Aah, you make a very handsome vampire, you know that?" Gohan blushed. "Mom..."  
  
Chi-Chi looked around behind Gohan. "Where's Goten? He's not with you?" Gohan's eyes widened. "Goten? Um...uh...he's here! Trunks too! They just both ran off to play around in the house." Chi-Chi frowned. "Well, go get him! I want to see how cute he is in his pirate outfit!" Gohan's eyes widened more, and he started to sweat. "Well...uh..."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan with concern. "Are you okay?" Gohan nearly spazzed out when she touched his shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine!!!" A surprised Videl leaned back away from Gohan. Gohan shook his head and calmed himself down. "Why not let them play around a bit? I mean, they've never actually been to this house before. I'm sure they want to see how big it is, and check out the rooms."  
  
Gohan silently prayed to the Kais that that would work. Chi-Chi just said nothing at first, then she sighed. "Oh, alright then. I'll find him later...now, c'mon! Try some of the food, it's great!"  
  
Chi-Chi headed towards the snack bar. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and he started to walk forward, but Videl got in his path. She was frowning a little. "Alright, what's up, Gohan?"  
  
"What's up? Nothing! Everything's fine!" Videl smirked at Gohan's attempt to avert the subject. "Then why deny it so openly?" Gohan gently pushed Videl aside. "Honest, nothing's wrong! Now if you'll excuse me...I've got a craving for some cookies." Gohan then passed Videl and headed for the snacks where his mom was.  
  
*I'll find out what's bugging you, Son Gohan. You know you can't keep any secret from ME.* Videl thought to herself. Gohan looked worried. *This is gonna be harder than I thought...*  
  
  
  
*TIME: 6:30*  
  
"DING-DONG"  
  
"Honey, get the door! More trick-or-treaters!"  
  
The door to the house was opened, and standing before the woman was Goten and Trunks; Kurama and Hiei were standing out in the yard a good distance from the porch.  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT!" Goten stuck his foot up in the air. "Smell my feet!" Then Trunks held his pillow case open and said, "Give me something good to eat!"  
  
The woman smiled at the two kids. "Aww, aren't you the most adorable little pirates I've ever seen!"  
  
Trunks grinned as Goten went to ask him something. "I thought it was "give US something good to eat"." Trunks shook his finger. "No no, it's give ME something good to eat."  
  
The woman smiled more. "And humorous as well! Well then, let me just get you two some treats then." She reached behind her and brought out a basket of candy.  
  
"One for me..." Trunks said, taking one piece of candy.  
  
"One for you..."  
  
"One for ME..." Goten said, also taking a piece.  
  
"One for you too..."  
  
"TWO for me..." This time, Trunks took two more pieces.  
  
"Two for you..."  
  
"Two for me..." Goten also took two pieces.  
  
"Two for...hey...wait a second!" Goten and Trunks grinned. The woman couldn't help but smile at their cute faces. "Well usually trick-or- treaters are allowed to have TWO pieces each, but I'll let it slide this once."  
  
"Thank you!!" the two saiyans exclaimed at once. Then they jumped down from the porch and went over to Hiei and Kurama, both placing their candy in their now half-full sacks of candy.  
  
"You two seem to be getting to hang of this," Kurama said. Trunks laughed as he crunched on a Snicker's bar. "No doubt to that! This is real easy." Kurama became concerned when he saw Trunks eating. "Um...Trunks is it? Aren't you supposed to eat the candy AFTER you finish trick-or-treating?"  
  
At this statement, Goten and Trunks stopped in their tracks. They turned to face Kurama. Both began laughing hysterically. Hiei smirked. "Looks like you're just a big joke, Kurama."  
  
"But...um..." Kurama began to regret his statement. Goten dried his eyes and spoke. "What's the fun in waiting? When we get food, we eat it!" The boys then began eating more of the candy from their bags.  
  
"Yeah, besides, we're saiyans. We have to eat a lot, or we won't be big and strong!" Trunks added on as he sucked on a lollipop. Hiei's ears perked up at the word "saiyan". "Saiyan? You're not human?"  
  
"No. Why, is that weird?"  
  
"Of course not...we can understand that, we aren't human either. I've just never heard of a demon called a "sayian" before..."  
  
"We are not demons!" Goten was annoyed by Hiei's statement. "We're ALIENS, of course. Well, just halfway." Hiei scratched his side. "Hm, hybrids. How strange..."  
  
The group continued to walk on. They had a little ways to go, since they were entering an area with no houses. The boys continued to wolf down candy. After a few minutes of this, Trunks turned to face the two youkais.  
  
"So...um...do you two have names?" That annoyed Hiei. "Yeeesss...weren't you listening earlier?" Trunks grinned. "Nope."  
  
Hiei grunted. "I'm HIEI. He's KURAMA. Can you remember that?" Trunks nodded. "Yes. Also, I wanted to know, how long will we be staying out here? Is there a time limit?"  
  
Hiei began to speak, but Kurama stopped him. "There certainly is. Until 9:00. When that time comes, we will take you home. Alright?"  
  
Goten and Trunks sighed, not seeming to like that time. "Okay..."  
  
Kurama then leaned to the side and whispered to Hiei through clenched teeth, "I KNOW what you were gonna say, so don't even think about it! I happen to like these little guys, and you will tolerate them! Got it?!"  
  
Hiei said nothing, although he was aware of how dangerous Kurama could be when angered. "Hn..." Kurama took this as an "okay". "That's more like it! Very good!"  
  
As the group trudged on, all were unaware of what lay behind them. A few more ghosts like the one from before were floating around, and a fierce looking wolf walked into the street. In the bushes, many glowing eyes lay hidden, looking at everyone and everything that passed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooo! Something spooky is brewing in this plot! ^_^ Along with that note, this story will get more serious in later chapters. And quite creepy as well...it is a Halloween story, you know. The beginning just has to be more humorous because...well, it's the beginning. Now, to find out more about this eerie plot, just perform one simple step. CLICK! ^_^ 


	3. An Empty Makai and The Sugar Sets In

A/N: Still only one review? Man...you people just don't know greatness. ~_O But hey, at least I'm getting up the chapters really fast! And this one's even better than the last! Warning for Veggie Fans: There is some slight Veggie bashing at the end of this chapter. Sorry, I just can't resist making him suffer. ^_^ Anyways, let's start readin'!  
  
  
  
  
  
An Empty Makai?!...and The Sugar Sets In  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: 7:00 P.M.*  
  
On a lonely street somewhere, a teenage boy walked along with his bag of candy. He was dressed like a bloody mutant. The boy whistled some unimportant tune as he strolled along, until he ran into another "trick-or- treater".  
  
"Whoah...dude, that is such a rockin' costume!" the teen exclaimed when he saw the other person's costume. The guy was dressed up like a zombie, a VERY real looking zombie. "How'd you get all the accessories? Man, I outta shop at your store next year!"  
  
The zombie just stared at the teen, who was becoming annoyed. "Yoo hoo? Are you deaf? I'm talkin' to you, dude." The zombie still said nothing. The teen gritted his teeth and pulled his fist back. "Alright chump, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna chop you one right on your ugly face!"  
  
Still, it did nothing. The teen swung hard, jabbing the zombie in the face. But, his fist kept going upon contact, and soon the zombie's head was pushed inward. The teen stuttered, "Wh-what? I...busted his head in with a single punch...I'm not THAT strong..."  
  
The zombie made a gruff noise. It brought its hands up to the back of its head and pushed, returning its head to its normal state. The teen backed away slowly, becoming scared. "H-he must be ducking his head into his shirt ...yes, it must be a trick! It must be!!!"  
  
Before the teen could move back anymore, the zombie lashed out and grabbed the teen by the neck. It smiled and squeezed.  
  
"Guh...w-what a-are y-you?...uh~" With that, the zombie dropped the unmoving teen to the ground. It looked up into the sky, where a strange, faint smoke was brewing around. It smiled more, then walked off down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Rekai, Koenma sat in his chair. He was becoming impatient.  
  
*C'mon Yusuke...Kuwabara...bring me my report!*  
  
"Oh, calm down, Koenma. They've only been gone for an hour," said Botan, who was floating around on her oar. Koenma glared at her. "Don't you have some spirits to be guiding?"  
  
Botan smiled innocently. "Nope, no one's died today!" (A/N: That teen from before did not "die". He was simply left unconscious. There will be no actual "killing" in this story)  
  
Koenma stared at Botan blankly. "You're hopeless..." he muttered as he leaned back in his chair. Just then, Koenma heard that patter of feet.  
  
"Ah, someone's coming!" Much to Koenma's hope, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in. "Very good, you've returned! So boys, what do you have for me?"  
  
The two teens looked glum and confused. Koenma stood up in his chair, wondering why they looked so worried.  
  
Yusuke gave Koenma an answer, "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing??!!" Koenma exclaimed, "You couldn't find a thing?!" Kuwabara cringed. "Actually sir, that's exactly what we found. Nothing."  
  
Koenma and Botan's drooping eyelids all rose at this. "Huh?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Yusuke looked at the ground and shook nervously.  
  
Botan stuttered, "Y-Yusuke...what do you mean "nothing"?..."  
  
Yusuke looked back up and replied, "It means just what I said. Nothing." Kuwabara finished for him. "It's the Makai, sir. It's...it's...completely empty."  
  
Koenma and Botan froze in shock. "......." Koenma lost his grip on his pacifier-thing, and it fell out of his mouth, hitting the floor with a loud thud, which could be heard easily in the silence.  
  
"...oh my..." Koenma began to regain his composure and he bent over, picking up his pacifier and placing it back in his mouth.  
  
"Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to go into a panic in 5 seconds." A few seconds past with no one saying anything. And then...  
  
"YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NOOO! NOOO!!!" Koenma went into an insane fit. He threw off his hat and beat it against the wall. "NOO! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN!!!"  
  
Yusuke looked at Koenma with concern. "Do you know what it means? Koenma, where are the demons and the monsters and the ghosts?" Koenma struggled to restrain himself, but he managed to point in a certain direction. He pointed...straight down.  
  
"Down...there."  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Kuwa exclaimed. Yusuke shook nervously again. "Y-you mean...they're a-all in the Human Realm?..."  
  
Koenma was now slowly beating his hat against the floor. "Yes...that's exactly what it means. They couldn't be anywhere else."  
  
Yusuke's anger began to rise. "But that doesn't make sense! What about the Dimensional Gate?! That should've stopped all of them!!!"  
  
"No...that barrier has no meaning in this..." Koenma said softly. Yusuke looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Koenma managed to get out, "I-it wasn't even their mode of escape...no, it was something else. Something that defies all laws and physics..."  
  
Yusuke started getting mad again. "Well, tell us! How did they get out!!" Koenma sighed. "I...I can't, because I don't know how...WAIT!" Koenma suddenly yelled out. "What day is today?! Is today a special day??!!"  
  
The others just stared at Koenma. Kuwabara chose to answer him. "Um...it's Halloween, sir." Realization hit Koenma like a ton of bricks. "YES!! OF COURSE! HALLOWEEN!" Koenma quieted himself down, but still shuddering. "The night of monsters and the living dead..."  
  
"We all know that, but what does that have to do with anything?!" Yusuke was not agreeing with Koenma's ideas.  
  
Koenma turned around, his back to the others. "There's no time to explain...you two have to get back to the Ningenkai immediately!"  
  
"To get rid of all the monsters?" Kuwabara guessed. To his surprise, Koenma shook his head. "Not those monsters. Not the ghosts, nor the goblins, the zombies, the vampires...none of them matter. There are worse...the evilest of all evil beings are down there.."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Oh, you mean like Toguro? Ha! We can beat any youkais at his level!" Now it was Yusuke's turn to be surprised, as Koenma shook his head again. "No. There are WORSE than Toguro..."  
  
Yusuke began to sweat. "W-worse...than Toguro?..."  
  
Koenma nodded firmly. "Let me explain before you go. You see, there is another realm aside from this one that deals with spirits. It is a place called Otherworld, a dimension ruled by the great Kais. My father does work there sometimes. The main difference with Otherworld is that it deals with the deaths of beings all over the entire universe."  
  
"WHA?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed at once. "T-there are...living beings on other...planets?..." Yusuke asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes. It's not that strange, really. Anyway, in Otherworld, some of the most powerful beings in the universe were kept in captivity when they died. All killed by some good force, most likely ones from our Earth."  
  
Koenma paused. The others waited patiently for him to continue. "...as I have concluded, something is allowing the monsters and demons of the spirit realms to roam on Earth this night. I'm worried that...it will affect Otherworld as well."  
  
Kuwabara wiped at his forehead. "Man, that's deep." Koenma rasied a finger into the air. "But don't get down in the dumps just yet. We can't know for sure if the strong demons are REALLY all there. It could be just those pathetic monsters."  
  
Yusuke smiled nervously. "It better be...I'm not in the mood for tough battles tonight..."  
  
"So that's why I want you two to get back down there, right now! We can't take any chances!! Go!!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded, and they rushed off. Koenma sighed as he continued to sweat. He glanced over at Botan, who was twiddling her thumbs nervously.  
  
"Oh, you're still here? Go down with 'em...make sure they don't goof around." Koenma said dully.  
  
"Alright, sir. I'll get going." Botan said quietly. She slowly floated off on her oar. As soon as he was alone, Koenma started rocking back and forth in his chair, sucking on his pacifier numerous times. He looked down at the floor and muttered in fear, "...mommy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on the streets, four familiar figures walked ever on. Two of them appeared to be rather drowsy.  
  
"Bleh...hey Trunks?"  
  
"Duh huh...yeah Goten?"  
  
"...I LOVE SENZU BEANS!"  
  
"ME TOO!!!!"  
  
The two started dancing around, singing nonsense at the top of their lungs. Hiei covered his ears in disgust and said, "Where does it all go? All that sugar..."  
  
"I think it's gone to their brains...they're acting drunk..." Kurama said. The two saiyans slurred some inaudible words, then they both began eating more of their candy.  
  
Trunks muttered something. "Maybe HE'S high...I'm just playing along...duh huh..." Goten scowled at him. "I am not!...uh...what was I gonna say next?...oh yah...he's the one who's high! I'm just humoring him."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Boys, I hate to say it, but you're both stoned. Stoned on sugar." Drool dripped out of both of the saiyans' mouths. Then without warning they both went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Hey yeah! We're sugar powered!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Not just sugar powered!" Trunks said, "We're SUPER SUGAR SAIYANS!"  
  
The boys spread their arms out wide and yelled in unison, "SUPER SUGAR SAIYANS!!!" Kurama chuckled at the two. But when he looked to the side, he noticed Hiei smiling a little as well.  
  
A sly smile appeared on the fox's face and he whispered, "Is that a smile I see on your face, Hiei?" Hiei immediately went red and he disposed of his smile. "No..."  
  
"Admit it, you're starting to like them! You can't not like two cute little kids like that!" Hiei rasied an eyebrow at Kurama. "Honestly, I have NO idea what you're talking about..." Kurama scowled. "Oh, you're impossible!!" (A/N: I know that Hiei liking little kids is OOC for him...but hey, they're the heroes of the story. He HAS to like them ^_^)  
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were singing a little chant. "OH, WE'RE THE SUPER SUGAR SAIYANS! WE'VE COME TO..." Trunks looked over at Goten. "What rhymes with "saiyans"? Goten shrugged.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks grinned. "I've got a better one!" Trunks whispered something to Goten. Goten nodded as he spoke. "Okay!"  
  
".....WE'RE SUGAR SAIYANS, YES WE'RE THE REAL SAIYANS! ALL YOU OTHER SUGAR SAIYANS ARE JUST IMITATIN'! SO WON'T THE REAL SUGAR SAIYANS PLEASE STAND UP, PLEASE STAND UP, PLEASE STAND UP?..."  
  
The boys seemed to approve of this one, and they continued with it. This time, both youkais covered their ears. "Boys, be quiet! The next neighborhood is coming up!" Kurama yelled. He had to yell since Goten and Trunks' "sugar sayian rap" was being said at the top of their lungs. He also heard a bunch of people from the surrounding houses yelling for them to be quiet. Just then, Hiei nudged Kurama with his shoulder.  
  
"You feel that?" Kurama scratched his head. "No...what is it?" Hiei sighed. "Oh c'mon, it's far too easy to sense a presence THIS dark..." Kurama immediately snapped to attention. "A dark presence?"  
  
"Yes. Well, not just one, many of them. I've had a bad feeling following me ever since we started on this thing." Kurama shuddered. "The whole time? Does that mean..."  
  
"It does," Hiei said plainly, "They're everywhere...all around us, miles away, in the air...everywhere." Kurama began looking around frantically. "But I don't see anything, Hiei!"  
  
"Of course you don't. They are hiding, waiting for something. The question is...what?..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Videl's house, the Z Warriors were having a good old time. Gohan was doing fine, besides the fact that Videl kept bothering him with the question of "what was annoying him". Funky, and at the same time creepy, music was playing, and Master Roshi was dancing alone, in his pimp suit. He tried to get 18 to dance with him.  
  
"C'mon, baby! You haven't lived 'til you've boogied with the master of swing!" 18 sighed. "I'm allergic..." At this, Roshi just kinda stared at 18. "Allergic? To dancing?..." 18 simply nodded, and she walked over to another area.  
  
"Wah ha! Roshi got turned DOWN!" Yamcha laughed, never missing a chance to make fun of someone. Roshi glared at Yamcha. "Well, I don't see YOU dancin' with any of the ladies! Hmm? Hmmmm??"  
  
"Maybe not right NOW I'm not! But when Bulma arrives, I'm sure I can get her to dance with me!" Disco Krillin interrupted them suddenly. "Dude, won't she be dancin' with Vegeta?" Yamcha laughed at this. "No way. Vegeta's a lousy dancer."  
  
As soon as he said this, the doorbell rang. Everyone turned to face the doorway. "That must be Bulma and Vegeta. I'll get it!" Goku announced. He went to the door and opened it, revealing Bulma dressed up like a mad scientist.  
  
"WHOAH!!" Bulma nearly fell over from the reaction of being greeted by a blue hedgehog. "Oh my...it's just you, Son...what a strange costume." Goku smiled proudly. "I know, but it was really easy to make!" Goku moved to the side to provide Bulma entry to the house, then he held the door open for Vegeta. To his surprise, no one else entered. Goku noticed and stuck his head out the door. "Vegeeeeeeeta? Hello?" Goku stuck his head back in. "Bulma, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"He said to go ahead, that he had to finish up his costume." Goku smiled. "You mean he's actually wearing a costume? Ha, I didn't think he had the guts!"  
  
Goku closed the door behind him and walked back into the main area. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. Everyone turned in that general direction again.  
  
"Ah, THAT must be Vegeta." Goku said. He went back to the door and opened. Upon doing this, Goku was punched hard in the face by a shadowed figure. He rammed up against the wall facing the door. "Ouch!! That smarts!"  
  
Gohan quickly jumped over to his father. "You okay, dad?" Everyone looked at the shadowy figured. It calmly began strolling into the house. As it entered the light, everyone could see who it was.  
  
"...." This is what everything was like for a few moments. The person at the door turned out to be...Cell.  
  
".....AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Just about everyone screamed in terror all at once. Goku and Gohan's faces quickly got serious, and they went into fighting stance. Piccolo ran to their side and went into fighting stance as well. Everyone else was just screaming like maniacs.  
  
"You...how did you get back here?" Goku asked. Cell smiled. "A simple question. But first...I need something..."  
  
Piccolo gritted his teeth. "What do you want?! Tell us now!!"  
  
Cell smirked. "I need...to know...where...the bathroom is..."  
  
Goku and Gohan's expressions became less serious for a moment, confused by Cell's statement. Suddenly, Cell reached up and grabbed the sides of his head. He pulled up, taking his head clean off his shoulders. Underneath his head, was Vegeta's head.  
  
"Cause I've gotta go!!!" the sayian prince exclaimed proudly. Everyone except Bulma fell over anime-style. Vegeta began laughing triumphantly.  
  
"HAAA!! I DID IT! I SCARED EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! I AM THE MASTER OF HALLOWEEN PRANKS!!!" Vegeta pointed at the ones who were screaming. "You should have seen your faces!! Priceless!!"  
  
Goku smiled nervously. "Wow Vegeta, you sure had us fooled. That costume...it looks so real..."  
  
"Well of course it does." Bulma interrupted. "I'M the one who built."  
  
Gohan laughed to himself. "So you were in on this too? Pretty good trick!"  
  
Vegeta patted his costume. "Isn't it though?...it even has a voice box that makes me sound just like Cell when the head is on! And the lips move too! I guess having a super genius for a wife isn't as bad as I thought it would be..."  
  
Unknown to Vegeta, everyone in the room except for the saiyans and Bulma had crowded around Vegeta, all of them glaring at him. Vegeta nearly jumped out of his costume when he noticed.  
  
"Hey now...it was a joke, idiots. Get it? A harmless joke..." After a few seconds of silence, all of them began yelling at Vegeta.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, VEGETA!!"  
  
"YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH, BAKA!"  
  
"I THINK I WET MY PANTS!"  
  
"PRETENDING TO MAKE CELL COME BACK?! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!"  
  
Vegeta slowly shrunk down to the floor as the complaints piled on top of him. He finally managed to slink his way out from under their legs. The prince grunted, "Sheesh, you'd think they could take a joke every now and then."  
  
Then everyone noticed he had gotten away, and they began chasing after him. Vegeta gritted his teeth and he tried to run away from them, racing back into the innards of Videl's home. This left Bulma and the saiyans alone in the main room.  
  
"Should we help him?" Gohan asked. Bulma smirked. "No...this was his idea, not mine. Let 'im suffer..."  
  
Random outbursts were heard from within the house.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, DUMBASSES! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!"  
  
"HEY! KEEP CHASING HIM AND MAKE HIM GO ON HIMSELF!!"  
  
"NANI?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!...OUCH!!"  
  
"YEAH! WHACK HIM AGAIN!"  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL KAKOROT'S BLASTED ONNA TO PUT THAT FRYING PAN AWAY?!"  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN A BAD BOY, VEGGIE! YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!" *SMACK*  
  
"HEY!! I DON'T NEED A SPANKING! I'M A GROWN MAN!!!"  
  
The ones in the main hall tried to keep themselves from laughing. Suddenly, a yell that rivaled all the others rang out. "ONNA!!! ASSISTANCE! NOW!!!" Bulma sighed. "I guess I should help him then...he's had enough." Bulma ran off down to hall to help her poor Veggie.  
  
  
  
A/N: Bwa ha ha ha!! Veggie's such a naughty boy! ^_^  
  
Vegeta: ~_O.......*is bruised and bandaged up*  
  
Don't worry, Veggie! Time heals all wounds. :p Expect the next chapter within 1 or 2 days. And yes, it gets even better than this!....*waits for something*  
  
Random Fan: How much better is it?  
  
I thought you'd never ask! ^_^ It's a BAZILLION times better! :p Well, maybe not that much, but better! Now, are we all ready? One...two...three! CLICK! 


	4. No Rest For the Weary and They're Coming...

A/N: The time has come...for Chapter 4! ^_^ I don't really have anything special to say this time, but I will say one thing to one of my reviewers:  
  
To the person who said that there is no way Kurama and Hiei could have a relationship......I laugh hysterically at you. :p j/k But seriously, it's only TOO obvious. Just read some of the YYH doujiinshi...you'll see what I mean. ~_O Alrighty then, enough chit chat. Chapter 4...GO!  
  
  
  
  
  
No Rest For the Weary and They're Coming To Get You...  
  
  
  
*TIME: 8:00 P.M.*  
  
  
  
Out in a slightly secluded area in the woods, nearby some neighborhoods, the foursome of trick-or-treaters rested by a fire Kurama made. Hiei and Kurama were very thankful that the young demi-saiyans actually wanted to take a break.  
  
"I suppose even their stomachs have limitations," Kurama said as he yawned. Goten and Trunks were sitting on a log, rocking back and forth and acting silly.  
  
"Nyah nyah nyah..." The two were obviously very high on sugar. Trunks looked at the two youkais just sitting there and snickered. "Heh, hey Goten...that Kurama-dude looks kinda like a girl, doesn't he?"  
  
Goten's sub-consciously nodded his head. "Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh..." Kurama frowned and rested his head in his palm. Trunks let his tounge fall out of his mouth, which Hiei found to be disgusting.  
  
"Then, wouldn't it be funny to see them two make out?" Trunks slurred.  
  
"....." Kurama and Hiei twitched angrily. Goten nodded sub-consiously again. "Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh...let's make 'em kissy kissy!"  
  
"UH..HEY!!" Hiei snarled at the two boys. But, they got up anyway. Goten went over to Kurama and Trunks went to Hiei. They started to push them closer together.  
  
"KISSY KISSY! KISSY KISSY! KISSY KISSY!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei frantically tried to push back on Goten and Trunks, but they found it to be quite difficult. "STOP PUSHING ME, YOU SICKLING!" Hiei shook angrily as he tried to push Trunks away. On the other hand, Kurama was politely asking Goten to stop.  
  
"GO ON, KISSY KISSY!" Trunks giggled and stuck his tounge out at Hiei. Hiei growled, and without even realizing it, he reached for his katana. Kurama noticed this.  
  
"Hiei, stop!!!" But by the time he said this, Hiei had already drawn the blade and slashed at Trunks. A surprised Trunks side-stepped it, but it grazed the side of his face, making a small cut. Hiei was shocked for two reasons. One, he had nearly cut down an 8 year old boy. And two, Trunks managed to avoid him, and Hiei is well known for his speed with his katana.  
  
Trunks saw the cut on his face and touched it. His eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"I...uh..." Kurama, who had gotten Goten off him, scolded Hiei. "How could you do such a thing to a child?! Apologize!"  
  
"What?!" Kurama shook his head. "Don't even make an excuse. Apologize now." Hiei just stared at Kurama, then he regained his composure. "Why should I? He started it." Trunks' eyes were swelling up more now. He was hurt by how Hiei was acting.  
  
Kurama held a fist in Hiei's face. "YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!! NOW, APOLOGIZE!" Hiei stepped back from Kurama. Kurama took in a breath, then he glanced at the ground and smirked. "Or, would you prefer me to get YOKOU to come out? I'm sure HE would persuade you well enough..."  
  
Hiei shuddered. He knew how strong Kurama was as Yokou Kurama, and he did not favor having to face him. He stuttered, "A-alright. I'll apologize." Kurama grinned. "Very good. Do it...NOW."  
  
Hiei gulped and slowly got in front of Trunks. He had never actually apologized to a person before. Trunks noticed his presence and managed to look up at him. Hiei stuttered.  
  
"W-what? G-gonna try and c-cut me again?..." Trunks said in tears. Hiei cleared his throat. "N-no...I'm not. I'm just going to say...that...I..am...sorry."  
  
Hiei just stared blankly for a moment, hardly believing that he had just done that. Trunks tears slowly went away, and he smiled. "Really? Thank you!" Without warning, Trunks hugged Hiei. Hiei's eyes opened in shock, as he became very uncomfortable.  
  
"We won'ts make you kissy kissy again! No kissy kissy for you!" Hiei smiled nervously. "That's good, but..." Hiei's face went crimson. "...could you please get off me."  
  
"Oh...right." Trunks let go of Hiei, and he ran over to Goten, who was running across the log sideways, making it spin. "C'MON TRUNKS, YOU TRY!"  
  
Trunks' eyes lit up. "WHOAH! THAT LOOKS SO COOL!" Trunks hopped onto the log and started running as well. The two laughed and made the log roll forward. They rolled right over the fire, turning the log into a burning blaze of wood. The boys didn't seem to notice, and they headed towards Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Eee!" Hiei and Kurama's eyes bugged out when this little game started.  
  
"HEADS UP!" the boys called out. Hiei and Kurama quickly turned around and ran in the other direction, but Goten and Trunks were hot on their heels. The group sped off through the forest. But, back in the small grove they had just left, about five or so skeletons plowed through the bushes. Then a zombie rose up from the ground. The creatures moaned and groaned. They appeared to be upset that there was no one there.  
  
  
  
In the Yu Yu Hakusho area of the world, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood within the streets of their town. Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara.  
  
"So what's the word? Got anything?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara was sweating. "Yeah, I'm positive there's something here. I've been getting the "tickle" feeling worse then ever since we got back to Earth."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "But where are they? I don't see a thing."  
  
"Neither do I, but I can FEEL them. They're everywhere, everywhere around us. They're just cooped up in the shadows," Kuwabara growled, "I don't see why! Why don't they just come out so we can kick their asses?!"  
  
Yusuke's attention suddenly went to the side when he heard a scream. "Maybe they're not ALL cooped up yet! Look there!" Kuwabara turned to where Yusuke ment. Two young trick-or-treaters were running from three ghosts that were chasing them. "It's spirit-whoopin' time!"  
  
The two spirit detectives ran over to the ghosts. When the ghosts saw them, they ignored the two kids and went for the new victims.  
  
"HYAH!" Kuwabara punched the first ghost hard, but his fist went right through him. "Huh?!"  
  
"...REI GUN!" Kuwabara heard Yusuke yell this, and he turned to see Yusuke destroying one of the ghosts with his Rei Gun. "They're ghosts, idiot, punches and kicks don't phase them! So make yourself useful and use some spirit energy!" (A/N: I just feel like using the original name for the Spirit Gun in this story. Don't ask me why. :p)  
  
Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. "Uh...right." Then he threw one arm up into the air and shouted, "REI KEN!!!" Kuwabara's familiar sword of energy formed in that hand. With a grunt, Kuwa swung down on a ghost that was charging at him, slicing it in half. "Yeah, that's the way!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Now confident again, he rushed forward, slicing the other ghost in the same way.  
  
Yusuke scratched his nose. "That was a little TOO easy..."  
  
"OOF!" Yusuke turned in surprise, just in time to see a tiny goblin punching Kuwabara in the gut. Kuwabara staggered backward, looking pissed. "You....that was a cheap shot! Jerk!...eep!"  
  
Kuwabara noticed that there was a whole little army of goblins behind the first one. Yusuke grinned. "It seems some of our hosts have finally decided to appear."  
  
Kuwabara grinned as well and dispersed his Rei Ken. "These guys are about to receive a real ass-kickin'."  
  
With that, Kuwabara and Yusuke charged forward. They began punching and kicking the goblins, who were barely able to defend themselves. The little demons piled up on top of Yusuke, trying to bring him down. "Urameshi! Hang on!" Kuwabara ran to Yusuke's aid, knocking the goblins off him. After a few minutes of this, the goblins lay defeated.  
  
"Very good..." Yusuke wiped his hands. Suddenly, Yusuke felt an uprising beneath him. White smoke rose into the air, and the ghosts they had just defeated before reformed.  
  
"Wha?..." Yusuke stuttered. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open as well. All of the goblins were standing back up. They snickered. One of them stuck his tounge out at Kuwa. "Uh! They can die, can't they?!"  
  
As he said this, even more ghosts appeared in the air with the other ghosts. Yusuke growled. "That's it! No one makes a fool of the Spirit Detective!" Yusuke began to charge up his spirit energy. He brought one hand into a fist and held it with the other hand.  
  
"SHOUTO GUN!!!!!" Yusuke fired a mad barrage of his Shouto Gun on the ghosts in the air. They all opened their mouths in surprise as they were disintegrated into nothing. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was slicing the goblins like crazy with one Rei Ken in each hand. "Take this! And that!! Oh, don't worry, you'll get some TOO!! Hiyah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Halloween party at Videl's, a battered and bruised Vegeta and Bulma sat on the couch in the main room. Vegeta growled at Bulma, "Damn onna, why didn't you help me?"  
  
Bulma shot back at him, "I would have if Krillin and Yamcha weren't kicking me in the shin!" (A/N: Everyone had decided to beat up Bulma as well, since she made Vegeta's "Cell suit" ^_^)  
  
The two sighed and stared out into space, looking glum. Some funky music was playing, and all the others started to do a conga line right around the couch. Vegeta and Bulma were either oblivious or just didn't care. Once the group had passed after about five minutes of conga, Bulma stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to fix up my costume. I'm sure Videl's house has a sewing room somewhere..." Vegeta grunted. "Knock yourself out. I don't care." Bulma slapped Vegeta in the head playfully, then she walked up the stairs of the house. Vegeta growled. *Why does she always have to be so playful like that?*  
  
The sayian prince suddenly smirked. *She KNOWS it turns me on...* With that, Vegeta got up slowly and walked slowly to the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Rekai, Koenma was dialing a number on a phone. *Now...what's his 'mind' number?...oh yes...* Koenma continued dialing. Then he waited as he heard the phone start to ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, in Otherworld, Supreme Kai was in a deep meditative stance on his home planet. Old Kai was nowhere to be found at the time. Supreme Kai shuddered, then his eyes opened in surprise. *What's this? Someone's trying to contact my mind?*  
  
Supreme Kai concentrated for a moment. *Yes, go ahead. Who is this?*  
  
*Um, uh...did I get through?...AH YES!* Supreme Kai nearly fell over from Koenma's large tone. *Sir, please don't speak so loudly. I can hear you just fine.*  
  
*Yes, of course you can, my fault. *cough cough* Now then, you are the Supreme Kai, correct? I am Koenma, son of the great Enma Daio.*  
  
Supreme Kai blinked. *Enma Daio? Erm...yes, he has mentioned a son before. Why is it you wish to speak with me?*  
  
Koenma stuttered nervously. *Well...there's trouble in Rekai. Something involving the dead.* Supreme Kai raised his eyes at this. *Trouble with the dead?*  
  
*Y-yes sir. The Makai, which holds many demons of all classes, has been completely stripped of all creatures.* Supreme Kai twitched at this.  
  
*It's possible sir, that they've gone down to Earth. Escaped the Makai and gone there, somehow.*  
  
Supreme Kai remained silent. Then he spoke up. *That does seem odd...why would the dead suddenly return to life?...*  
  
*Oh, but it's not those creatures that concern me!* Koenma exclaimed, *It's the stronger demons that worry me. If they were to return to Earth...*  
  
Supreme Kai shuddered at the thought of beings like Majin Buu or Cell returning to Earth. Koenma continued. *The point is, I wanted you to check something.*  
  
*And what would that be?*  
  
*I've...had this terrible feeling that this horrible misfortune has fallen on your spirit dimension as well. Could you please check to see if all the strong beings in YOUR world are still there?*  
  
Supreme Kai stood up. *Y-yes...yes of course. This situation is indeed quite dangerous...I should look up on it immediately.*  
  
*So you'll check?*  
  
*Yes. Stay on the line, I'll be not long.*  
  
At that, Supreme Kai used his form of the Instantaneous Movement, and disappeared. He reappeared in HFIL. Supreme Kai scowled. "To think that I, a great KAI, has ever had to come to a place like this..."  
  
"AH! The Supreme Kaio!" Supreme Kai turned to the direction of the voice. He saw Mez, the red demon of HFIL. Mez bent on his knees and pleaded, "Oh Supreme Kai, please don't lock me up! Don't punish me! It wasn't my fault, I swear! I don't know how it happened!!"  
  
Supreme Kai began to sweat. "N-no, you're not in trouble, demon. But what are you talking about? What happened?" Mez stood back on his feet. "F- follow me, s-sir."  
  
Mez led the Supreme Kai into a small mountain of spikes in the near area. Supreme Kai yelped as his arm scraped against one of the spikes jutting from the walls. Eventually, they came to a room with a cage. An empty cage.  
  
"T-this is the problem, sir." Supreme Kai scratched his chin. "But this is an empty cage. What's the problem with that?"  
  
Mez's legs trembled as he managed to say, "T-this is the c-cage that we kept all of the s-strong bad g-guys in..." Supreme Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"And...w-where are they?..."  
  
"T-they...they all...disappeared. Gone w-without a trace..."  
  
Supreme Kai's mouth fell open in shock. He staggered to his knees. "A- are...are you sure?" Mez nodded. "I'm p-positive, sir. G-Goz saw it happen with his own eyes, he did. They were there one moment, then they disappeared into thin air. Well, actually, they sort of turned into smoke and floated out of the cage, THEN they disappeared.  
  
Supreme Kai was too much in shock to listen to Mez anymore. *No...oh no, that Koenma guy was right...I can't believe I didn't find out about this sooner...*  
  
*What was that? Did you check?*  
  
Supreme Kai looked up in surprise from hearing Koenma again. *Y-yes, I did. I'm afraid you were right...they're gone.*  
  
Koenma could be heard trembling. *Then it is as I feared...perhaps the promise was remembered after all...*  
  
*Promise? What promise? What are you talking about?*  
  
*No, there's no time to explain. We need to get cracking on this predicament, find a way to get them all back.*  
  
Supreme Kai nodded. *Of course. I shall consult with the other Kais immediately. This is a grave night for Earth, and we must fiind a way to prevent it! I'll talk with you later...* Supreme Kai sighed. Then he noticed Mez staring at him.  
  
"Are you alright, sir? Were you speaking with someone?" Supreme Kai turned red, then he stood up. "No...just thinking. Thank you for giving me this information, demon. It shall be reported right away."  
  
Mez grinned nervously. "Y-yeah, you need ta' get them villains back! And oh, when they're in this cage once again...they'll get what's comin' to 'em..." Mez then noticed that Supreme Kai had already left. He pouted, "No one ever pays attention to me anymore..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Videl's party, things were beginning to settle down. Well, almost.  
  
"Alright Gohan, I've had enough waiting. Where are Goten and Trunks?"  
  
Gohan scratched his head nervously. "Goten and Trunks?..." Chi-Chi yelled at her son. "YES! They came here early, remember? Now where are they?"  
  
Gohan stuttered, "I-I'm sure they're around somewhere..." Just then, Gohan felt two hands rest on his head. Gohan looked up, knowing who to expect. "Well then, go find them," Videl said with a smirk.  
  
Gohan pushed her hands off and stood up. "Why? They'll probably come out here eventually..." To himself, Gohan thought, *Just 15 more minutes...15 more minutes and their time will be up...* Gohan instantly became afraid. He had just remembered that ever since they bonded, Videl was sometimes able to hear his thoughts. Much to his displeasure, Videl was grinning.  
  
"What was that, Gohan?" Gohan smiled nervously. "What? I didn't say a thing..." Videl suddenly grabbed Gohan's shirt and pulled him close. She whispered in his ear, "If you know what's good for you...you'll show us where they are. Right now. Hai, Gohan-kun?"  
  
Gohan had a dreamy look in his eyes from the feel of Videl talking in his ear. Videl frowned at this, and shook Gohan. "Hai?" she said once again, more demandingly. Gohan nodded nervously. "Okay, okay...c'mon. They should be back in the house somewhere..."  
  
Gohan turned and began to walk down the hallway deeper into Videl's huge home. Videl and Chi-Chi followed. Videl smirked as they walked. *Come now, Gohan. You know they aren't back here. They aren't even in the house, are they?*  
  
*I swear, if you tell...*  
  
*Don't worry, I won't tell...yet.* Gohan growled, but he trudged on anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Bulma was sitting on the bed of one of the many rooms in the house. She had found a sewing basket there and was trying to fix her suit. She was doing it near the open window though, since for some reason, the electricity in the room was busted.  
  
"Brr...it's so chilly in here..." Bulma shivered. The room was awfully quiet as the door creaked back and forth ever so quietly. Outside, the eerie glow of the moon shown through the window, illuminating the dark room.  
  
Bulma nervously continued sewing. "Gosh, this place is creepy at night." Suddenly, the door opened slowly with a loud creak. Bulma turned in surprise. The familiar shape of Cell slowly entered the room.  
  
Bulma smirked. "What do you want, Vegeta?" She walked over to her sayian prince. "You bored of the partying too?"  
  
The 'Cell' said nothing. It just stared at Bulma. Bulma then noticed that he was looking kind of pale. "Why is your costume all faded? It makes you look like an actual "ghost" of Cell." Bulma laughed. She still received no response. The 'Cell" scratched his nose.  
  
"So...you wanna take a quick 'rest' before we go back down there?" Bulma asked playfully. She began to get annoyed when she received no answer. "Alright, Veggie, enough of the big, tough, Cell act. Take that mask off too, it's getting kinda creepy."  
  
Bulma slowly reached up and grabbed the sides of his head. She pulled up. For some reason, the head did not come off. Bulma started to grunt as she pulled harder. "Ugh...what'd you do? Get super glue on it?"  
  
Just then, the Cell smirked. A very EVIL smirk. It chuckled at Bulma's attempts, just as Bulma was beginning to give up. She was getting scared.  
  
"V-veggie...why can't I get the mask off?...Veggie?..." Bulma started to back away, but the Cell walked closer. Soon, Bulma was backed against the wall. (A/N: Don't get any ideas, hentais! ~_O)  
  
The Cell grinned and grabbed Bulma by the head, lifting her into the air. Bulma was now staring at him with a look of plain horror. Then a simple phrase was spoken:  
  
"...We're coming...coming to get you...all of you..."  
  
Bulma said nothing, her face becoming panic-stricken.  
  
"...This night...holds for us...revenge..."  
  
Then another thing was said, or should I say 'yelled'? But it was not the Cell this time. A blood-curdling shriek ran out through the house. Everyone took notice. "What was that?" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"It sounded like Bulma!" Yamcha said. Goku eyes lowered. "Let's go see what's wrong!" The group ran up the stairs to find where Bulma was. Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi did the same from their area of the house.  
  
As Bulma screamed, the Cell grinned, and slowly dissolved into smoke, quickly disappearing. Just then, someone ran into the doorway.  
  
"Onna! What happened?!" Vegeta was standing there. Bulma knew it was him because he didn't have his Cell head on. Then all of the other Z Warriors piled up outside of the room, looking in on the frightened Bulma.  
  
Goku spoke up. "Bulma. Did something scare you? What was it?"  
  
Bulma sat down on the bed, muttering something incoherent. Then she spoke.  
  
"I...I saw...Cell..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooo, cliffy! I'll bet you're just dying to see what happens next! ^_^ Now I'm happy, 'cause the really good part of the story is coming up! But you'll just have to wait...oh well. If you want it to come faster, it's easy! Just click! The more click, the faster it comes. ^_^ 


	5. And the Plot Thickens: Revenge is Bitter...

A/N: They're coming to get you...coming to get you! Mwa ha ha.....oh, are we on? _ Sorry. *ahem* It's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for! Now the plot will finally unfold! Are you syked?! Are you ready?! Alright! Let's go!  
  
  
  
  
  
And The Plot Thickens: Revenge is Bitter Sweet  
  
  
  
  
  
"BOOOONNNNGGG! BOOOOONNNGGG!..." The downstairs clock of Videl's house struck 9:00 as everything was dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was the gentle breeze out in the cold, brisk night.  
  
"I...I saw...Cell..."  
  
Everyone stared at Bulma as she trembled. Vegeta looked concerned, but Goku seemed skeptical. "Aw, c'mon Bulma, not this trick again. We all know how great Vegeta's costume is..."  
  
"So can we give it a rest already?" Roshi said. Vegeta spun around and spat at the two. "Shut up, Kakorot, turtle man!! Can't you see she's serious?!" Vegeta walked over to Bulma.  
  
"What do you mean you saw...Cell?" Bulma quivered. "I mean what I said. Cell...he walked right into this room. I swear, Vegeta...I'm not lying. He came...right through this doorway, he was so ghostly pale. But I thought it was you at first, and he caught me by surprise..."  
  
Gohan decided to question Bulma. "Did he do anything to you? Did he say anything?" Bulma raised her face up to look at the group. "Y-yes...he did say something."  
  
"Tell us! What did he say?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"H-he said...he said "they're coming to get all of us"...and something about revenge. I can't remember anymore..."  
  
Oolong started to back away from the door. "Revenge?...heh heh, well guys, this has been fun and all, but...I think I'm ready to leave now..."  
  
Vegeta didn't register what Bulma was saying. "What the hell does that mean? Who's coming to get us? When?!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Everyone froze. Goku looked around. "W-who said that?..." Yamcha looked at Puar. "It kinda sounded like a girl. Was it you, Puar?" Puar shook her head. Then the group turned to look at Chi-Chi, Videl, and 18.  
  
"Wasn't me!" they all said at once. Goku began to sweat. "But yet...that voice sounds all too familiar..." Piccolo growled. "Yes, I could never forget THAT voice."  
  
"KAAAA...HA HA HA HA!" Everyone jumped in surprise. Vegeta was getting frustrated. "Alright, who's making those noises?! If you're playing a practical joke on us, onna..."  
  
Bulma stood up with a frightened look on his face. "It ain't me, Vegeta...I swear." The first two voices suddenly began laughing. They appeared to be coming from all directions. Then another voice joined in.  
  
"YES, MY PET, WE WILL GET THEM ALL, THIS NIGHT!" This voice sounded like a girl too. Gohan glanced frantically back and forth. "Where are they??!!"  
  
Krillin was in the same state as Gohan. "I don't know!! It's like they're all around us!"  
  
"DON'T YOU GET IT, VEGETA-SAN?! WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU!!!" Vegeta clenched his fist. He screamed into the air, "COME OUT!!! COWARDS! SHOW YOURSELVES NOW, WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!"  
  
The quartet of voices just laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise. Four gusts of wind appeared out of nowhere and began bounding all around the room. One of the gusts was green, another one white and purple, another pink, and the last one was light brown.  
  
"Aaah!" Bulma quickly dashed out into the hallway with the others. Now the only one actually in the room was Vegeta. The figures bounded around him in a circle, slowly breaking anything they came in contact with.  
  
"THOSE THINGS ARE WRECKING THE ROOM!!!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan looked over at her. "Is this room important to you?"  
  
Videl thought on this for a second. "I don't know, actually...I don't know what this room is for..." To herself she muttered, "Probably just another of my 20 guest rooms..."  
  
Eventually, the figures began bounding around the Z Warriors in the hall as well. The group swat around at them, but made no contact. Finally, Goku settled down and concentrated. He glanced to the side and sent a hard right hook at an oncoming figure.  
  
He made contact. Upon doing so, the figure was revealed for a second. A blur of a white alien with a long tail flew back into the room, falling into the shadows. The other figures flew into the room as well and landed in their true state in the shadows. The figure that was hit stood up.  
  
"Oh my...not even a Super Saiyan and you can still pack a punch. You're too much...too bad it didn't hurt me a bit."  
  
Then that figure stepped forward a few paces, revealing itself completely. It was Frieza. Everyone stared in shock. Frieza just grinned.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta. So nice to see you again..." Vegeta quivered and quickly ran out into the hallway. "Why the rush? We've got all night to have fun..."  
  
"And oh, what fun we shall have." The tiny figure stepped forward. It was Babidi. Beside him, Kid Buu emerged, causing a big gasp from our heroes. (A/N: This is before Enma-Daio has the chance to reincarnate Kid Buu as Uub)  
  
"KAA HA HA HA!" Babidi smirked as he put his hand on Kid Buu's shoulder. "He's very glad to see you all again. Very VERY glad."  
  
"As am I." The final figure stepped forward, revealing, of course, Cell. "Foolish, Vegeta...how could you not sense our presence earlier?...tsk tsk..."  
  
All of the Z Warriors were scared to death, even Vegeta. Piccolo stuttered, "T-this...defies a-all logic...h-how can they be h-here?..."  
  
Frieza's tail slammed hard against the ground. "Well, if you're not gonna come and welcome us, we'll welcome ourselves."  
  
The four villains began walking forward. The Z Warriors trembled and backed against the wall as they were soon face to face with the great entities of evil. Marron began crying, as usual, because of how scary they all were.  
  
Goku growled at Frieza, who had come up to him in particular. "G- get...outta my face..." Goku punched at the evil alien, but Frieza jumped into the air. Frieza laughed and sent a low jab to Goku's backside. The sayian tumbled down on top of the other Z Warriors, clutching his back in pain.  
  
"Hmph...all to simple..." Frieza said. Miari Trunks looked down at Goku in shock. "What's this?...Son Goku defeated by...FRIEZA?!" Krillin trembled. "Y-yeah...and with one punch yet..."  
  
"Oh, dad, are you alright?" Gohan helped his father up. Goku muttered something as he glared at Frieza. Frieza placed his hand forward. "Oh, how I have dreamed of this day...the day I reign superior over the great Super Saiyan..."  
  
Cell placed a hand on Frieza's wrist. "Ease up, Frieza. You'll have your play-time soon enough. Besides, you can't kill him by normal methods, remember that." Frieza glanced half-heartedly at Cell. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine..."  
  
The Z Warriors took the moment to move back a little, leaving each groups on either side of the doorway. Some of the Z Warrior's tried to speak, but nothing came out. Kid Buu started laughing at them, and Babidi spoke, "What's wrong? Cat got your tounge? Oh, I know, you want to know how we got here, don't you?"  
  
The Z Warriors just stood there, shivering nervously. Krillin thought to himself, *T-this must be a nightmare...I knew I shouldn't have eaten Roshi's Halloween cookies...*  
  
Babidi gestured to Cell. "Go ahead, Celly. Tell 'em about it." Cell smirked. "Gladly. And Babidi.....don't call me Celly."  
  
Gohan stuttered, "Q-quit stalling! Just tell us, n-now!"  
  
"Very well then! If that is what you want!" Cell exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the forest, the foursome of trick-or-treaters were resting at yet another grove. Kurama had gotten the boys off the flaming log by entrapping them in some of his "plants". Now Kurama and Hiei appeared to be asleep. Goten and Trunks were still very much awake, and still acting silly.  
  
"Hey, Trunks..." Goten said. "Where'd the sky go?"  
  
Trunks burped. "The sky's still there, dummy. It just made itself darker." Goten looked confused. "It can do that?" Trunks grunted. "Yeah, duh! Everyone knows THAT, Gohan."  
  
Goten stared at Trunks. "But my name's Goten," Goten said as he started staggering around the grove. Trunks laughed strangely. "I know, I was testing you. Goten, what time is it?"  
  
Goten looked at his watch. "Umm...what does it mean when the big hand is on the "12" and the little hand is on the "9"?" Trunks thought about that one. "Hmm...12:09?"  
  
"Maybe..." Then Goten figured it out. "Oh! No, it means 9:00!"  
  
Trunks huffed and he sat down. "Darn. That means once fox boy and Mr. Katana here wake up, they're gonna take us back..."  
  
Goten laughed as he hung from a tree branch by his legs. "Yeah...but they can't take us back if we're not here."  
  
It took Trunks a few moments to register this. He chuckled. "I'm rubbin' off on ya', Goten." Goten grinned. "Rubbin' off on me? What does that mean?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I dunno. I've heard the others say that for this type of situation. Now c'mon! Let's go before 'grumpy' and 'happy' wake up."  
  
Goten nodded. The two gathered up their nearly empty candy sacks and began to tiptoe out of the grove. Trunks cringed when he accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it with a swift crack. He turned to look at Hiei. Luckily, he was still asleep. Trunks wiped his forehead, then he continued on.  
  
"Caw caw! Caw caw!!" Goten and Trunks froze when they heard this. A crow had just landed in a tree above them. Goten noticed Hiei stir a little.  
  
"Eeee!" Goten flew up to the tree and grabbed the crow's beak. He quietly tossed it into the distance, one last caw ringing out faintly before it was out of range.  
  
"Phew, that was close..." Trunks said. Now, the two were nearly out of the grove, but they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, boys?" Goten and Trunks froze again. They turned around, but found Hiei and Kurama still sleeping. Then Trunks pointed at Hiei. He was smiling, unlike before, when he was frowning. Then that smile turned to a frown again. Goten and Trunks gulped.  
  
"Alright, on the count of three, run..." Trunks whispered to Goten. Goten nodded, and the two put their backs to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"One...two...." Trunks looked at Goten. Goten prepared to run.  
  
"THREE!" It was not Trunks who said this. But it was still enough for them, and they started running. Hiei instantly stood up. He had been awake the whole time, really. The little youkai jabbed Kurama in the head, then he raced off after Goten and Trunks. Kurama began to stir and he opened his eyes. He was muttering something.  
  
"Mpmh....I can't love you, Botan...there's someone else...eh?! Huh, what?" Kurama came to reality and looked around. He saw Hiei's path in front of him and sighed. "I'm assuming it's 9:00...ugh..." Kurama stood up and started to run in the direction of the chase. Unfortunately for him, Hiei and the boys were much faster, so he had a ways to go.  
  
Farther ahead, Goten and Trunks plowed through the forest brush with a grinning Hiei hot on their heels. "Where are you going, boys? Home is the other way!" Trunks growled. He looked at Goten. "Damn, this guy is real fast! Goten, we'll have to kick it up a notch."  
  
"Right," Goten said. The two powered up as they ran, and became Super Saiyans. Hiei was getting pissed off with their antics. "They're persistant..." Hiei powered up as well and ran faster.  
  
"You can't run forever, boys! I'll catch you eventually!!" Hiei was slowly advancing and getting closer. Goten and Trunks tried to run faster, but Hiei was still gaining.  
  
Suddenly, the group emerged from the forest, but the chase was still on. Around the neighborhood they were now in, monsters were walking around, but Hiei and the boys were too focused on their tasks to take notice. A minute or so later, Kurama emerged from the forest. The others were long out of sight. "Phew...this isn't working...uh!"  
  
Kurama then saw the state of the neighborhood. He looked around in shock. *Where did all these creatures come from?...are these the beings Hiei spoke of?* Kurama shook his head. "I can worry about that AFTER we catch the boys. But how will I catch up with them?...wait, hold on. Yusuke told me something..."  
  
*FLASHBACK TO OCTOBER 30TH, IN THE AFTERNOON*  
  
Yusuke is in Kurama's house again.  
  
"What is it now, Yusuke?"  
  
"Got something else from Gohan about tomorrow night. He says that you and Hiei need to be careful with these kids, that they're real monsters."  
  
Kurama nods. Yusuke continues. "He said they may try to get away from you when it's time to come in. They're obsessed with sugar. Since they can fly, or so he SAYS, and you can't, you can use something he calls a "flying nimbus" to catch them."  
  
"What's a flying nimbus?"  
  
"Why you askin' me? All he said was that it was a really fast mode of transportation, and you just need to call out its name for it to come to you. Sounds like a bunch of bull shit to me."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
*Hmm...I could use a quick mode of transportation...* Kurama thought. He shrugged. *Guess it's worth a shot*  
  
"FLYING NIMBUS!" Kurama called out. Kurama's face went red, but the other people in the area were too busy running from ghosts and monsters to notice. A moment or so later, a yellow cloud flew out of the dark sky and landed by a surprised Kurama.  
  
"Wha? A fluffy cloud?...where did it come from with only dark clouds in the sky?..." Nimbus floated there patiently, while Kurama wasn't sure what to do. "I guess...I'm supposed to ride on it?"  
  
Kurama jumped up onto the cloud. He was surprised that he didn't fall right through it. "This must be a very stable cloud....alright, whatever you are, go!"  
  
Nimbus didn't move. Kurama sweat-dropped and got annoyed. "Come on, you, move it! Fly, fly!" At this, the nimbus shot forward. Kurama held onto the cloud for dear life as he sped forward at great speeds.  
  
Back up ahead, Hiei was close to catching the escapees. He smirked. "I've got you now!" Hiei stretched his arm forward as he closed in on Goten.  
  
"Goten!!! Let's take it up high!" Trunks leaped into the air. Goten flew up as well, just as Hiei was about to grab him.  
  
"Damn!!" Hiei snarled. He charged up and jumped high into the air, heading straight for Trunks. "No matter how high or low you are, I can still get at your position!!" Trunks grinned as Hiei spread his arms out. Trunks simply flew higher up. Hiei swiped his arms at where Trunks just was. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. Trunks stuck his tounge out at Hiei. "C'mon Goten, let's go."  
  
The two powered up and took off. "SEE YA LATER, MISTER HIEI!" Trunks yelled from the distance. Hiei smirked. "Think you're so funny, don't you?...well, I'll still catch you. No matter how long it takes."  
  
Just then, Hiei heard a whizzing noise above him. He looked up, and his eyes bulged when a yellow cloud descended on top of him. Kurama managed to stop the cloud right above Hiei's head, and he laughed nervously. "Heh, guess my landing was a little off."  
  
Hiei growled at Kurama. "What in the hell is that thing?"  
  
"Something Yusuke told me about that Gohan told him about." Hiei didn't register any of that. "Huh?"  
  
"Um..whatever. It's called, "the flying nimbus" or so I'm told. Yusuke said that Gohan sai.."  
  
"Stop talking in confusing explanations!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Sorry! Gohan said we could use this thing to catch Goten and Trunks if they got away from us! We just have to ride on it, it goes real fast!"  
  
Hiei grunted. "It's gonna need to go pretty fast. Those two are miles and miles away by now. They could be anywhere." Kurama pointed at the empty spot on the cloud. "Well then, hop on and we'll go find them."  
  
Hiei rasied an eyebrow. "Ride ON the cloud?" Kurama replied, "Yeah. Hey, I'M sitting on it, aren't I? You should be able to as well."  
  
Hiei was now trying to climb onto the cloud. "Let's see..." Finally, Hiei got on top of the cloud, but he instantly fell through. Kurama looked down at the dazed Hiei. "Well that was unexpected..."  
  
Hiei glared at the nimbus as he twitched. "DAMN CLOUD! Are you too good for me to ride upon you?!" Kurama scratched his head. "I wonder why it did that."  
  
"Hn...YOU can ride on that thing if you like. I'll stick to the ground." Kurama shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
Then Kurama glanced slyly at Hiei. Hiei eyed him supisciously. "What?..."  
  
"...Why is it you still wanna find the boys?" Hiei turned to Kurama in surprise. "Um..."  
  
"I mean, in THESE types of situations, you would say, "Screw 'em", and walk off. But now you WANT to find them." Hiei glared at Kurama. "Yeah, so? I need to teach them a lesson."  
  
"Sure, sure..."  
  
The two just stood there for a few minutes. Hiei's eyes suddenly widened. "Kurama...is it just me, or are there spirits everywhere?"  
  
"Oh!! That's right!" Kurama turned to where Hiei was looking. Some vampire- like creatures were flying around in the air, while skeletons crawled across the ground. Kurama shivered. "Disgusting things..."  
  
Hiei grinned. "These must be the creatures I felt earlier. Wow...there are hundreds of them."  
  
Kurama gulped. "Maybe even THOUSANDS." Hiei glanced at Kurama. "What? Are you scared? Come now, we've faced spirit creatures such as these before."  
  
"It's not them that scares me. It's how they got here that scares me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, think about it. All of these creatures, they are low class youkai. Maybe even lower than Class D."  
  
"You're point is?"  
  
"These things have not the power to breach a hole in the Dimensional Gateway. Only Class A and S have any chance of doing such." Kurama said. "Which leaves me to wonder how they escaped..."  
  
Hiei laughed. "Let us not worry about it. Knowing Koenma, he's probably already informed Yusuke and 'idiot'. They'll handle the problem. Let's just find those kids now."  
  
"A-are you sure?" Kurama stuttered. "Those things are being rather violent." He said this as a zombie was punching holes in a nearby house.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Alright, how bout this? We'll ignore them for now. If things don't get better after awhile, THEN we'll look in on it."  
  
Kurama nodded. "That's good. I do not like how these spirits are behaving."  
  
"The sooner we find the kids, the sooner you can deal with them, so let's go!" Hiei began to run forward again. Kurama floated after him on the cloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, how shall I put this?..." Cell tried to decide how to tell their story as the Z Warriors glared at the four villains. Cell stroked his chin as he thought, then he turned his gaze to the group.  
  
"To explain this in full, we will need to go outside. Babidi?" Babidi nodded, and he shot his arms forward. "Paparrapapa!!" Piccolo growled just from having to hear that stupid phrase again.  
  
Suddenly, the two groups began moving at a high speed out of the hallway. They flowed through the house until they were outside, then they settled down. "Take a look..." Cell said with a grin. The Z Warriors looked around.  
  
"AH!" they all said at once. They saw monsters everywhere. Ghosts, skeletons, werewolves, zombies, and more. All trampling over the streets, destroying all objects in their path.  
  
"I d-don't think those are all trick-or-treaters, you guys!" a wide-eyed Krillin exclaimed. Goku shuddered. "N-no, those are REAL monsters and demons!" Goku turned to Cell angrily. "How are you doing this?!"  
  
Cell said nothing. Goku shook his fist. "HOW?! HOW DID YOU BRING THESE MONSTERS TO THE LIVING WORLD?!" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't. None of us did." Goku was confused by this statement.  
  
"But I do know HOW they came to be like this..." Cell began, "It all started with the very first Halloween in fact. And that was around 5,000 years ago."  
  
"What's time got to do with it?" Vegeta asked. Frieza scratched his nose. "You'll see..."  
  
Cell wrinkled his nose. "Please don't interrupt me. Anyway.....I'm sure you've all heard the legend of "All Hallow's Eve". The day that evil spirits and monsters roamed over the Earth. Well, it wasn't just a legend. Monsters and spirits actually did roam the Earth on this night."  
  
"No fooling!" Frieza said. "They actually left the Otherworld to walk on Earth for that one night...ow!" Cell smacked Frieza on the head. "PLEASE...let me continue."  
  
Frieza rubbed his head as he silently cursed at Cell. "Sorry about that. Now then, where was I? Oh yes...the legend. As some of you may also now, the humans wore masks to scare away the demons on this night. Strangely enough, it worked. And this insulted the demons. They thought Halloween was THEIR night, and you humans ruined it for them. But it got worse. When they saw what Halloween had become in later years: a holiday for kids to wear silly costumes and get candy...the demons were outraged. They did not like what their night had been turned into. So, they began a revolt in Otherworld and the other spirit realms. They made a demand to the gods: To give them their night back, or to have a spirit world filled with furious demons. The gods surely did not want their spirit worlds to be trashed, so they made a deal with the demons. Every 5,000 years, the demons would be allowed to travel to Earth on Halloween night and cause as much chaos as they want. But once the night was over, they would have to return to the spirit realms. The demons agreed with this, and they settled down."  
  
"So this Halloween is exactly 5,000 years after the promise was made?" Videl wondered.  
  
"Ooo, smart girl. That's right. This night is their night. See how intent they are on getting back at the destroyers of their night?"  
  
The Z Warriors looked back out on the streets. The monsters were chasing after trick-or-treaters, while others were literally tearing apart homes that contained Halloween decorations. Yamcha looked up into the sky. "What were they thinking?...this is horrible.."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why YOU are here." Goku said. "Don't tell me the gods allowed YOUR kind to come."  
  
Cell shook his head. "No. The gods had made a ruling that all strong and truly evil beings would not be allowed into the deal. But who needs rules?..."  
  
Frieza spoke up suddenly. "Cell, may I continue with it? I like this part!"  
  
"Well...alright. Knock yourself out." Frieza cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright then. As Cell implied, we were NOT allowed to be part of this. In fact, we didn't even know about the deal at all until some demons told us. We were intrigued and decided to take part anyway. How, you ask? Well, to explain of this, I need to explain something else. For millions of years, the deaths of evil demons and beings has been building up a negative energy in the Otherworld. That realm does not like evil, so it closes it up into a far off corner as unused energy. As soon as we discovered this energy, we immediately contained it in a physical state; all in secret from the demons in hell. In time, that containment of energy became massive. Its presence makes us much stronger than we usually are, and we used that to our advantage. Earlier this evening, a hole opened up somewhere in the spirit realms, allowing the demons and monsters passage to Earth. Using the negative energy source as a springboard, we escaped from our cage and exited Otherworld via the monsters' exit!" Babidi coughed suddenly. "...along with the help of Babidi's magical properties," Frieza quickly added on.  
  
As Frieza explained all this, the saiyans and Piccolo were getting angrier and angrier. "How could they..." Piccolo growled.  
  
Frieza smirked, then he continued. "Unfortunately, things did not go exactly as we planned." Frieza's smirk changed to a frown. "The gods were smarter than we thought. You see, when the demons were allowed out of the spirit realms, they would come in the living state, but unable to be killed. They absolutely refused the possibility of being killed by the humans, so the gods allowed this. Apparently the gods put up a defense mechanism in the exit portal in case truly strong and evil demons DID escape. When we arrived on Earth, we found out two things. One, we were not entirely in the living state, only halfway. This ment that we could not be killed, which is a good thing. But, the other thing was that we found it was impossible for us to kill by normal methods. I could demonstrate on one of you right now..."  
  
Gohan glared at Frieza. "I think I speak for all of us in saying we'll PASS..."  
  
"As I thought you'd say. So, we had to think of a new plan to defeat you. That's what we've been doing for the last few hours...but then it came to us. Cell?"  
  
"Of course...we figured, why just kill our mortal enemies when we can take out the entire populous!"  
  
"What?! Impossible!" Piccolo exclaimed. The Z Warriors couldn't believe what Cell had just said. "The e-entire populous?..." Bulma stuttered. "T- that's happened once already! Not again!"  
  
"Explain further!" Goku demanded.  
  
"I shall." Cell paused. "...with the negative energy, it can be done. Think about it...the living can become the dead and the dead become the living..."  
  
Goku raised and eyebrow. "W-what does that mean?"  
  
"That's simple. You see, only one form of being can inhabit the Earth. Right now, the LIVING do so. And the DEAD inhabit Otherworld. But what if we switch it around?"  
  
Piccolo began to sweat. "And just how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Another simple answer. We will annihilate everyone on this planet all at once. With the negative energy..." Cell pointed up to the top of Videl's house. Everyone looked. A huge ball of purple energy floated above the house. The Z Warriors stared at it in shock.  
  
"Whoah! There's a massive energy reading coming from that thing!" Tien said. Cell grinned. "Even the weakest of you should be able to figure that. This ball is very powerful. And this very night we shall release the energy within it, wiping out all life on this planet. We demons won't be affected by the blast because it contains NEGATIVE energy. We ourselves are "negative", so we will continue living, and the planet Earth shall be ours!  
  
"All of our enemies will be dead. All...except for the Namekians on Planet Namek of course." Frieza said. "But our first order of business will be to travel to that slime ball of a planet and obliterate it! Then the use of those wretched DRAGONBALLS will never foil our plans again!"  
  
Everyone stood in silence. The Z Warriors just stared on. Some were scared, others furious with the four bad guys.  
  
"Hmm hmm...heh heh heh...ha ha...ha ha ha ha!....AH HA HA HA HA!!" Everyone turned to Vegeta, who was laughing insanely. Frieza frowned. "What do you find so amusing, Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You are still a fool, Frieza! And you as well, Cell! Even if you do succeed in this little plan of yours, the Earth will not be yours! Once Halloween night ends, the promise will end and you will all be sent back to Otherworld! Then we will ALL be dead! What will that accomplish?"  
  
Vegeta smiled proudly. Much to his surprise though, Babidi started laughing. "Think I'm funny, do you midget?"  
  
Babidi floated into the air and came face to face with Vegeta. "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta...have you forgotten the magical powers contained within your former master?" Babidi then floated away from Vegeta and landed back by the other three.  
  
Cell gestured at Babidi. "Our little friend here is very skilled in the art of magic. He knows many incantations, one being just perfect for our situation!"  
  
Babidi made a book materialize out of thin air. The cover said, "BOOK OF DASTARDLY SPELLS: WRITTEN BY THE ALL POWERFUL, ALL KNOWING WIZARD BIBIDI"  
  
"It's not an easy spell, mind you. It can only be performed by a wizard once in a lifetime, and under certain circumstances. But it is a truly wicked spell indeed!" Babidi began flipping through the pages of the book. He eventually stopped at a page. "Ah, there we are. "THE SPELL OF LIFE AND DEATH SWITCHING". A very nice incantation, I'd say."  
  
"Life and Death Switching? What is that supposed to mean?" Yamcha wondered to himself.  
  
Babidi answered him. "It switches the roles of the living and dead of a planet and its spirit realm or realms. As we said before, the dead become the living, and the living become the dead. In other words, once this spell is performed correctly, all of us demons and monsters will be permanently living, and the human race will become the inhabitants of Otherworld!"  
  
"Wait. If you can just use this spell to get rid of us, what's with the negative energy use?" Gohan asked.  
  
Babidi shook his finger. "Ah, but this is where it gets more complicated. One of the conditions for the spell is that something has to carry out the spell over the entire planet, so it will fully effect all of the species that the user wishes to make the switch with. When we release the energy from the ball, it will carry the spell over the Earth, making the process complete."  
  
"Tell them the other conditions." Frieza said.  
  
"Alright. For one, it must be performed on a night in which the beings of the dead realm are closely in touch with the living realm. Halloween is perfect for this. Also, the user of the spell must be ON the planet containing the species of which the switch is being made. As you can see, I am here, so that's good. Finally...now this is the really tricky part...a sacrifice must be made by the side performing the spell. We have to sacrifice TWO demons for the spell to fully work. But...the demons must be currently LIVING on the planet in which the switch must be made."  
  
Once again, silence filled the air. Babidi spoke again. "So, besides the sacrifice part, pretty clever! Don't you think!"  
  
At the time, all of the Z Warriors were furious. Cell laughed at their anger. "Ah, I can see your blood boiling. How I love this feeling.....now tell me. Now that you know our plan, what do you have to say about it?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"You know why we're here, how we got here, and what we plan to do. Let's here your reaction!"  
  
"I have a question," Piccolo said, "Why have you told us all of this? You could've kept it a secret and we'd have never known." Cell laughed. "Ah, you people ask such simple questions. Actually, I was just never one to keep secrets," he said with a smile. Piccolo gritted his teeth at Cell's simple answer.  
  
"Also...I want to see your fear." Cell said as he put a hand to his ear. "Go on...realize how helpless you are now...beg for our mercy...try to run for your lives...your choice.....I just want to hear it!"  
  
Krillin planted his feet hard in the ground and said through clenched teeth, "I can't stand to hear anymore of this..."  
  
"That's because your afraid," Babidi said to Krillin. "Yes, I can smell your fear..."  
  
"Well?" Cell said, wanting a response. Goku stepped forward and spoke. "After hearing all of this, Cell..."  
  
Cell gave Goku a wide grin. "Yes?" Goku raised his fist. "...and figuring our chances..."  
  
Cell's grin lowered a bit as he got impatient. "Yes? Out with it, man!"  
  
"There's...just one thing I'm gonna do about it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: BWA HA HA HA HA!! I AM THE EVILEST WRITER ALIVE!! ^_^ If the last cliffy got you peeved, this one should make you furious! :p  
  
Goku: I wanna know what's next! I wanna know what's next!  
  
Um...Goku? You do know what's next...you're about to perform the action.  
  
Goku: Really?...*little cogs and wheels move back and forth slowly in Goku's brain*...oh yah, I do!  
  
God, you're so thick-headed, Goku. -_- Well, let's help fulfill his wish soon anyway. And you can do so by...CLICKING! ^_^ 


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! Just a Quick Little Chat

Not a Chapter! Just a Quick Little Chat  
  
  
  
Hello peeps. This is not a chapter, just a quick chat for me to clear up a few things. Well, mainly to clear up one thing, and make a statement about my story. Plus, I don't have time to do a REAL chapter right now, so I'm just doing somethin' different. ^_^  
  
First of all, I'd like to say something involving the YYH demons. To the last person who reviewed, yes, I know about Sensui. That was he once Spirit Detective, that he hated mankind, that Yusuke beat him in his Demonman state. (not Majin, Demonman...unless they call it Majin in the show, which I wouldn't know) Also that he caused all the trouble just so he could be killed by a strong guy. :p (well, that's what I heard...) Silly Sensui...  
  
Anyway, I know that with Toguro being Class B and Sensui being Class S, Sensui would whup Toguro. But I have my reasons for not mentioning him. Two of them. One, Sensui will not appear in this story at all. The other reason gives a reason for this too. Two, the fact of who fights who and who's the big bad guy is all I know about Season 3. I know nothing about how Sensui acts and does things, so how could I portray him in a story? Sorry if any of you are Sensui fans, but I'm just not gonna put him in. But, I do know enough about Toguro to put him in. You'll probably see some of the other early demons like the Saint Beasts and Gokui too. Maybe Rando, but he didn't actually "die", so maybe not. I just don't know enough about anything passed Season 2 to put later enemies in my story. Another point, if you notice, I didn't make Yusuke say "Oh, you mean like Toguro?" as if he was scared. He said it with a smirk, he knows he could wipe the floor with Toguro. Now, the "Worse than...Toguro?..." part may lead you to think that Yusuke thinks that Toguro was the strongest. But he doesn't. He knows about Sensui in this story, cause this story is supposed to take place after all of the events in YYH and DBZ have been done with. (not counting DBGT) It's just that it's RARE to find Class A or Class S demons on Earth, so that got Yusuke worried. If it was just Class B's or anything lower, it wouldn't be a problem. And in my opinion...the DBZ villains would all be Class S. ^_^ I hope this clears things up for you and anyone else. I just want everyone to be able to understand my story the way I intended them to.  
  
  
  
One more thing. Unfortunately, it seems I won't be able to finish this story by Halloween night exactly. _ It just doesn't seem right if I'm working on a Halloween story AFTER Halloween, but I guess it'll have to do. That's why I was getting the chapters up so quickly, so I could meet the Halloween deadline, making it a real Halloween special, just like on TV! ^_^  
  
Alright, alright, ONE more thing! I promise, this is the last one! Of what I said earlier, I'm contemplating whether I really should make some of the YYH demons come back or not. What do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews whether I should show them or not. If enough people say yes, I'll put 'em in.  
  
Random Fan: GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
*a chant of "CHAPTER! CHAPTER!" starts up* Okay, okay! Settle down folks! I'll get to that chapter...just as soon as you give me your opinion on the demons. :p 


	7. The Unstoppable Plan: Earth Under Siege

A/N: Alright then, you've all made your voice heard. And the verdict is.....I will put some of the YYH demons in! ^_^ But only some of them. And to the person who suggested the Season 2 characters, I was considering guys like Jin and Touya and Shiwaku-whatever-his-name-is, but then I went against it. I'm mainly using minor charcters from the series that actually stay within the rest of the series. (which just about every minor DBZ character does :p) And the opponents in the Ankujitsu Budokai don't appear anymore after Season 2...at least I don't think so. But I will try to make more YYH good guys appear. Anyways, let's get things started! I'm sure you all are DYING to see what Goku does! ^_^  
  
BTW, there will also be a little reference to another anime in this chapter. Don't ask me why, I'm feeling silly right now. ^_^ See if you can guess which anime it is! Alright, NOW let's get started!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unstoppable Plan: Earth Under Siege  
  
  
  
*TIME: 9:30*  
  
"There's...just one thing I'm gonna do about it!"  
  
Goku quickly turned to face the large ball of negative energy. "Haa!" he yelled as he fired an energy blast up at the ball. Cell's eyes widened, but he didn't look surprised. Frieza just laughed and flew up into the air, right into the path of Goku's attack.  
  
"No!" Goku pushed some more energy into the ball, but Frieza gave it a swift whack with his tail. The Z Warriors scattered as the attack exploded on the ground inbetween them.  
  
"Grrr...what the hell are you trying to do, Kakorot? Destroy us all with them?" Vegeta growled as he stood back up.  
  
"Wa ha ha ha!! You've gotten rusty, Son Goku! The Super Saiyan I know would have easily gotten that past me!" Frieza said as he laughed at Goku. Goku lowered his expression. Gohan went over to him with concern. "Why such a desperate move, dad? What would be the point of destroying all of us like that?"  
  
"Actually, that wasn't my plan," Goku whispered. "Hm?" said a confused Gohan.  
  
"It may not have looked like it, but at the last second, I was going to divert the blast away, giving me time to kick that ball into outer space, and THEN blow it up," Goku said with a frown.  
  
Piccolo glanced at Goku. "That's not a bad idea. Should we try it again?" Goku shook his head. "No...they've caught on now. No, they've planned this out too well."  
  
Goku clenched his fist. "FAR too well...they know how many times we've foiled their plots, so this time they made sure to make everything perfect."  
  
Gohan patted his father on the back. "Look, we've got some time. We'll think of something." But Goku, who wasn't even listening to Gohan, continued. "And they did..."  
  
Meanwhile, Cell was cricking his neck. "Aren't you going to try something else? C'mon...I want to see another futile effort."  
  
Goku instantly lifted his face to meet Cell's. "No, Cell. But I do have something else in mind." Cell leaned forward in earnest. "Oh, does this mean you're going to fight us? Now that I would very much enjoy!"  
  
"No...I'm not going to do anything. None of us will." Everyone looked at Goku in surprise.  
  
"Your plot is too perfect, Cell. We give...do what you want."  
  
"NANI??!!" all of the other Z Warriors said at once. Goku sweated as he stared at Cell. Even the bad guys looked confused. Cell twitched. "What's this? The great Son Goku is an even bigger coward than I thought!"  
  
"Goku, what are you thinking?!" Bulma yelled. "You can't just give in without a fight!"  
  
"But we can't even kill them. What's the point to fight then?"  
  
Vegeta spat on the ground. "I have no clue what you mean by "we give". You may have given up all hope, but I surely have not! I say there's a way to get through any situation!"  
  
Goku shook his head again. "Nothing will work. I've been cycling their plot through my head, and the only solution I can see is killing them, or preventing the spell from being used before the night is over. And there is no way we could accomplish either."  
  
Krillin looked completely baffled as he said, "No way?! But that second solution is good! We should be able to do that!!"  
  
"No, I'm afraid Son is right." Everyone turned to Babidi who had just spoke. "That's why we're going to keep you in captivity. Right in this little house here."  
  
Gohan smirked. "Heh, you think that just the four of you can keep us captive?"  
  
Frieza cocked his head to the side. "No...Babidi?"  
  
Babidi nodded. "Paparrapapa!!" Apparently, Babidi had used the same spell he used earlier, as the group sped into the house once again, this time stopping in the living room.  
  
"Whoah!" some of the Z Warriors said. Now, there were even more old enemies in the room. There was King Cold, who was sipping some soda. The Ginyu Force, pigging out on the chips. Of course, Captain Ginyu was not there. Radditz and Nappa were lounging on the couch. They grinned when they saw Vegeta and Goku. Zarbon and Dodoria were playing around with all the Halloween decorations. Android 20 was just sitting in a plastic chair, waiting for something. Finally, there was the rest of Babidi's Majins, minus Dabura. They were sort of sparring with each other.  
  
All activity stopped when the others entered the room. King Cold smiled. "Ah, there you are, son. I was wondering when you'd catch our prey for the night."  
  
Frieza and the other main villains flew over to the middle of the room. They all went over to their own minions. Cell frowned, seeing as he only had Android 20, who wouldn't really count as a "minion" anyway. Frieza snickered at Cell's jealousy of himself and Babidi.  
  
"Feh, you and your brother should have stayed on my side," Cell said to Android 18 in particular. "And 19 was just a full robot...but I'm just too damn strong. I don't need minions!"  
  
Babidi inspected his Majins carefully. "But where is Dabura? Though he is a traitor to me, I would like to see him again..." Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl covered their mouths and giggled when they heard mention of Dabura.  
  
Cell then smiled again. "So, now you see your enemies. All of them. How do you like your chances now?"  
  
"It would seem that our numbers are nearly equal," Frieza noted, "How's about one charge, whaddaya say? One last desperate attempt!!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Vegeta said. But Goku still was not convinced. "No, I already said, we won't do it."  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku. "Baka! You're hopeless! I'm attacking whether you like it or not!" At this, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and charged forward.  
  
"Yeah dad, we have to do something!" Gohan said as he went Mystic and joined Vegeta. Much to Goku's displeasure, everyone else powered up as well and followed.  
  
"No! Come back! We can't win!!" But Goku's words fell on deaf ears. They were all just intent on destroying the villains in front of them.  
  
"C'mon then, Vegeta! Let's see you try an' kill me again!" Nappa exclaimed. Vegeta snarled, "Shut up, baka! What was done once can be done again!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Everyone powered up more and more as they approached the bad guys. Finally, the two groups of powers met, and there was a huge flash. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: 10:00*  
  
"Ooo..." Gohan slowly opened his eyes. *What happened?* the young sayian wondered. When he fully opened his eyes, he found Videl looking down on him.  
  
"Good, you're awake," she said in relief. "I was afraid they'd beaten you up too much."  
  
"Wha? Beaten me..." Gohan looked down on himself. His clothes were torn and he was no longer in Mystic. He felt at his cheek, where a trickle of blood dripped down. A moment later, that blood disappeared. "Hmm?" Gohan looked to the side, where he saw Dende.  
  
Dende smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Heh, good thing we decided to invite you, Dende," Gohan said as he stood up. "So, what happened? Did we win?"  
  
Dende frowned. "Hardly..." Gohan looked around. The other Z Warriors were sprawled around. Most of them were awake, some were still unconscious. They were all in some weird dark room.  
  
"Where is this place?" Gohan asked. Tien noticed him and he pointed in a certain direction. "Look out there, kid." Gohan did so, and he growled when he saw it. There were some bars, and on the other side, was Videl's living room. The bad guys were still in there. The Z Warriors were in a big, dark cage placed at the edge of the living room.  
  
"Ooo, ouch, careful!" Radditz yelped. Being the weakest, he had gotten a pummeling from the Z Warriors, though he could still not be killed. Nappa was trying to put some ointment on his wounds. In fact, all of the villains were scratched up a little except for Kid Buu.  
  
"Hey, I don't suppose we could use the little green guy, do ya'? Jeice said with a smirk. Dende glared at the group. "I'd NEVER heal the likes of any of you."  
  
Goahn frowned. "Aw man, this stinks...I'm sorry dad, you were right," he said as he turned to face his father, who was meditating. "I should have listened to you..."  
  
Goku came out of his meditative trance. He smiled at Gohan. "No, it's not your fault. I would've done the same thing, but I've thought through this intensely. There seems to be no solution, especially now."  
  
"Can't we just bust the bars down? I mean, it's just a cage." Gohan wondered. Goku lowered his head. "Vegeta tried that 10 minutes ago. Nothing. They're impenetrable. He was gonna use a Final Flash, but Videl forbid him to."  
  
Videl folded her arms as she glanced at Vegeta, who was sulking in a corner. "Feh, he's not blowing up MY mansion...dad would be pretty pissed too."  
  
Just then, Videl's eyes widened. She started running around in a panic. "AAH! WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Where is who?" Gohan asked. Videl stopped and turned around. "MY FATHER, OF COURSE!"  
  
Goku stood up, looking confused. "I thought he was here with us..." Videl ran up to Gohan and started shaking him. "YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE MY FATHER IS, GOHAN!! WHERE DID YOU LAST SEE HIM?!"  
  
Gohan managed to get Videl to stop shaking him before he answered. By this time, everyone except Vegeta had turned their attention to Videl. "Well...uh...I remember a little before 9:00 he said he had to go to the bathroom."  
  
Videl was scared. "Oh no, that means he's still out in the house somewhere! What if they find him and kill him?! Do you think he even knows they're all here?!"  
  
Gohan placed a hand on Videl's shoulder. "Don't worry, he can take care of himself." Gohan instantly put a hand to his mouth, realizing how stupid that statement was. Videl turned to him and screamed in his face, "HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF?! HELLO? ANYONE HOME, GOHAN-KUN? THIS IS MY FATHER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Don't blow your head off, Videl. He has protection."  
  
"Huh?" Piccolo gestured around. "Look around. Do you see the good Buu anywhere?"  
  
Videl looked around. "N-no..."  
  
"Exactly. He's probably with your dad in the back of the house. Buu will keep him safe." Videl's worries instantly went away. "Well if that Buu is with him, he'll be fine!" (A/N: I know, I didn't mention Buu in the part with all of the Z Warriors' costumes. I just forgot, gimmie a break! But you know he's gonna be there anyway! ^_^)  
  
"I don't know about that!" Yamcha said jokingly. "Knowing your father, I'll bet those guys are DYING to kill him!" Immediately, there was a whizzing sound, and a frying pan met with Yamcha's thick head.  
  
Videl grinned as she shook Chi-Chi's hand. "You've learned well, grasshopper," Chi-Chi said plainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the back of the house, Hercule was standing outside the bathroom. "Are you done yet, Buu?"  
  
"Buu almost ready!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Buu! I wanna get back to the party!" Hercule complained. As he waited he thought on something. *What were all those booms and bangs about before? What are those idiots trying to do?!*  
  
"FLUSH NOW!" Buu exclaimed.  
  
Hercule waited impatiently as he heard the toilet flush.  
  
"Buu all finished!" Buu said as he opened the door. The moment he did this, he snapped his attention down the hall. "Buu sense Buu!"  
  
Hercule stared at Buu. "Buu sense Buu..huh?" Buu's eyes widened in surprise. "Buu sense...BAD Buu..."  
  
"Hmm?" Hercule wasn't getting any of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huuh...haaa..." Yusuke breathed hard as he glanced at all the monsters around them. Kuwabara backed up close to him as the monsters closed in around them. "Are these things capable of dying?!"  
  
Yusuke suddenly grinned. "Let's find out. You think I should transform?" (A/N: I think he can transform to his demon form at will. If I'm wrong, please tell me!!)  
  
"Yeah! That'll really shake 'em up!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"No, you'll just use up energy!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwa glanced to the side. They saw Botan and Keiko running over to them. Yusuke grunted. "Why'd you have to bring Keiko?! I don't want her getting mixed up in this!"  
  
"Hey, I have a right to see what all the commotion's about, Yusuke!" Keiko stated. Botan shrugged. "She insisted that she wanted to come."  
  
Yusuke frowned, that he looked at their enemies again. "So, why shouldn't I transform, Botan?"  
  
"I've been studying these things closely as we've made our way to your location. It seems they cannot be killed! For some reason, they just can't!" Kuwa grunted. "We kinda figured that out already."  
  
"But, then my demon form would really be no help," Yusuke said in defeat, "I can't see anyway of beating these things."  
  
"Man! Where are those two youkais when you need 'em?!" Kuwabara growled as he slashed away a group of skeletons. Yusuke smirked. "Baby-sitting those little runts, remember?"  
  
"HA!" Everyone turned in surprise again. Genkai was now behind the demons surrounding our heroes. Her voice shot a spirit wave that knocked all the demons to the ground.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the old lady." Yusuke said. "Decided to help us for once, or were you just in the neighborhood?"  
  
Genkai frowned. "Frankly, I just couldn't bear to watch your pathetic fighting techniques anymore. Your training should have achieved better than this." Yusuke growled. "They can't be killed, idiot!"  
  
"I know that. But you should've at least been able to knock them unconscious," Genkai said as she swiftly kicked a demon who had just tried to attack her. Yusuke spit on the ground. "Stupid old hag..."  
  
"You should listen to your teacher. She knows well."  
  
Yusuke turned to Kuwabara in disgust. "Would ya' just shut up?"  
  
"Shut up about what? I ain't been sayin' nothing," a confused Kuwabara said.  
  
"T-then...who said that?" Yusuke wondered. He glanced at Genkai, who was looking up in the air. Botan and Keiko were looking up as well. Yusuke decided to follow the trend and he also looked up. "Ack!"  
  
The Toguro brothers floated above the Rekai Tanteis. Elder Toguro was sitting on the other one's shoulder, as usual. Yusuke was both shocked and intrigued. "Look who decides to come back from the dead, but the good ol' deadly duo themselves!"  
  
"What are you here for?" Kuwabara asked with a smirk. "Come to extract revenge on our mortal souls?" Toguro smiled slightly. "A warning for you."  
  
"Huh?" Keiko was confused. "Warning?..."  
  
Toguro nodded and pointed to the east. "If you still want to save your Earth, I suggest you travel that way," he said. "And in a hurry."  
  
Yusuke growled. "Save the Earth? What's happening to it?!" Toguro smirked. "Nothing yet. Ask the aliens if you'd like to know when."  
  
"Aliens..." Botan said to herself. She suddenly came to a realization and she quickly whispered something to Yusuke. "There's a possibility he's talking about the really strong dead guys Koenma mentioned."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "They must have a plan with them." Then Yusuke looked up at Toguro again. "Toguro, why do you tell us this?"  
  
"I want to see you struggle as you try to help your little friend from the other side. I enjoy struggles." Toguro said.  
  
*Gohan....* Yusuke thought to himself. He glared at Toguro. "You jerk...tell me now, what are they going to do?!"  
  
Toguro shook his head. "No no, I will not say. Follow us if you'd like to know." At that, Toguro landed down on the ground. As he did, he suddenly sped off backwards to the east, floating slightly off the ground.  
  
Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and stood next to Yusuke. "Let's follow that dumbass, Urameshi." Yusuke held up his hand in the Rei Gun position. "Yeah."  
  
The two teens took off at a quick pace after the Toguros. Botan yelled to him from afar, "YUSUKE! WHAT ABOUT THE CITY?"  
  
"YOU AND KEIKO HELP THE OLD LADY HOLD OFF THE DEMONS FOR NOW!" then Yusuke turned back around and continued. Botan and Keiko just stared dumfounded as they disappeared. "He expects us to fight demons?" Keiko said flatly. Genkai just frowned as she jabbed a demon in the face that was sneaking up behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back inside Videl's house, the Z Warriors just sat around, looking glum. Vegeta had his head on his knee, appearing to be in deep thought.  
  
*We have to find a way...to get out of this cage and get that energy ball away from them...* Krillin thought, trying to think up a plan. Meanwhile, in the corner of the room, Master Roshi was glancing back and forth at all of the girls.  
  
*Hmm...married...married...married...too young...ah!* Roshi suddenly stood up and walked over to Videl and Gohan. Some of the others glanced up at him, surprised that someone had actually moved in the past ten minutes.  
  
"Ahem." Videl, who was resting on Gohan's lap, glanced up at Roshi. "What?" she asked with a bored tone.  
  
Roshi knelt down on one knee in front of Videl. "I'm sure you know...there's a good chance we won't make it through this."  
  
Videl didn't say anything. Suddenly, Roshi took Videl's hand and pulled her up, so they were face to face. "Eh..."  
  
"And I want to leave something behind. So..."  
  
Videl and Gohan were both twitching. Videl was twitching nervously, while Gohan was twitching angrily. Roshi stared intently at Videl with seriousness in his face.  
  
"...Will you bear my child?"  
  
'BWAM'  
  
Roshi rubbed the huge bump on his head as Videl and Gohan glared at him. Krillin chuckled. "No more Saturday night cartoons for YOU, mister!"  
  
By now, Goku and Piccolo were having to restrain Gohan from tearing Roshi apart. "If you make such a suggestion again I'll break all your turtle shells and your HEAD!!!"  
  
"Calm down Gohan, I'm sure he was joking," Goku assured his son. Roshi looked up from his head-rubbing activities. "No, I was serious."  
  
This made Gohan even angrier. The demi-saiyan got out of his father and mentor's grasp and began chasing after Roshi. Goku sighed as Roshi fled for his life around the cage. "Can't an old man have some fun in the last few hours of his life?!"  
  
Yamcha laughed. "Miroku-wannabe.....hey, that comes on tonight doesn't it?!" Yamcha whimpered as he stared at the TV outside of the cage, far from his reach. "They could at least give us some last requests..."  
  
Vegeta snorted as he came out of his concentration. "How could you think of watching a 3rd-class anime series that sucks compared to us in a situation like this?" (A/N: Veggie is so sensitive to his anime ^_^)  
  
"Anime series? I thought it was a soap opera." Yamcha said in confusion. (A/N: I'm being serious! That series has just SO much controversy and relationships, it's mind-boggling! O_o)  
  
Yamcha looked back out at the television. The Ginyu Force was now watching TV. None of them could decide what to watch.  
  
"Let's watch wrestling, guys!"  
  
"No way! I want to see some baseball!"  
  
"We're gonna watch the Croc Hunter, mates! He's my hero!"  
  
"Shaddup, Jeice! Cartoons! Cartoons!"  
  
"Would you numbskulls shut it?" Frieza yapped at his Ginyu Special Force. Then the changeling turned back around to playing poker with his father, Babidi, and Kid Buu. Recoome huffed. "I wish Captain wuz here. He'd pick something for us to watch..."  
  
"Anty up, fools," King Cold said. The four put in their anty, as soon as Babidi forced Kid Buu to stop trying to eat the poker chips. Then they all received their cards. Babidi would mutter something to himself right before he received each card.  
  
"Why'd you have to let him play, father?" Frieza whispered. "He's using his damn magic to cheat."  
  
Babidi was grinning. It was apparent that he had the most chips. "Let's start the betting, pigeons," Babidi snickered.  
  
Radditz and Nappa were busy raiding the fridge. Nappa chugged on a six pack of root beer as Radditz, ironically, ate his vegetable counter-part.  
  
"Hey Nappa," Radditz said between bites, "Try some of that cabbage. It's good." (A/N: More irony! ^_^ .....for those who don't know, Nappa means 'cabbage')  
  
Android 20 was in the corner reading some classical literature to himself, and Babidi's Majins were reading some Japanese manga. Everyone was currently preoccupied except Cell, who wasn't even inside. He was outside, floating by the ball of negative energy that floated above Videl's home.  
  
"...In less than 2 hours...I shall create hell on Earth once again." Cell smiled proudly to himself. An eerie wind blew around Cell. The android glanced to the side, and he smirked at what he saw.  
  
"They have sensed it as well...wonderful." All around Cell, the low-class demons were slowly heading towards a new course, the Satan Mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a far-off place, two familiar faces sat on top of a small house.  
  
"Oooohhh...Goten, I'm gonna hurl."  
  
"Please...do it over there..."  
  
The boys appeared to be having a hangover. All of that sugar was finally coming back to them.  
  
"Where are we Trunks?" Goten asked as he looked around. "What happened to Kurama and Hiei?...I liked them, where'd they go?"  
  
As soon as Trunks finished hurling, he answered. "I think we ditched them. Man, that was stupid...now we're gonna be in huge trouble with your brother."  
  
"Niichan..." Goten gulped as he imagined the punishment Gohan would give them.  
  
Trunks grunted, but somehow managed to stand up. "This isn't fun anymore. You know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we're gonna get in trouble no matter what happens. I say...we go over to Videl's house and confess. I'd rather get my punishment sooner than later."  
  
Goten smiled. "Trunks.....you want to do the RIGHT thing!"  
  
Trunks frowned. "You're weakening me, dude, and I ain't proud of it..."  
  
Goten stood up as well. The two walked over to the edge of the roof and prepared to jump off.  
  
"WAAAH!!!"  
  
The boys yelped at what they saw. A zombie was staring right up at them. In his shock, Trunks lost his footing and slipped, taking Goten with him. The two slammed on the ground. When they looked up, they were face to face with about 5 zombies.  
  
"O-ooohhhh m-mm-mmyyy..."  
  
"Eep..."  
  
There was a short pause. Goten glanced through the legs of one of the zombies. He saw even more monsters, including some ghosts and werewolves. Goten's face lost all color as he turned to Trunks.  
  
"D-didn't n-niichan say t-that real m-monsters DON'T c-come out on H- halloween...a-anymore?..." Trunks gave Goten a shaky nod.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks burst out of the group of zombies and started running as fast as their legs could go.  
  
"WAAAHHH!! NIICHAN IS A LLLIIIAAARRRRR!!!!"  
  
"KEEP RUNNING GOTEN, UNTIL THEY'RE ALL BEHIND US!!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked around as they ran. There never seemed to be an end to the amounts of creatures.  
  
"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE, TRUNKS! THEY'RE COMING TO GET US!! WHAT DO WE DO??!!"  
  
"RUN!! LIKE HECK!!!!"  
  
The young demi-saiyans sped off into the distance, leaving a thick trail of dust behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Awww, the boys are so scared. Don'tcha just wanna hug 'em and make 'em feel all better? ^_^ Hee hee, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope I make the next one just as good! Now then, you know the deal, CLICK to get more!  
  
*person with white hair and a red kimono-like suit pops up*  
  
???: "How dare you make a reference to my anime/manga without my permission! I'll sue, damn it!"  
  
Now now, calm down boy, it ment no harm. *scratches person behind the ears* Good hanyou...good hanyou.....don't kill me...  
  
???: *smiles goofily for a moment, then snaps out of it* "Hey! Only the bitch can do that to me! I'll slice you in half!" *starts to draw his sword*  
  
No you won't! SIT!!!  
  
???: O_O *slams into the ground at lightning speed* "Geez, you're as annoying as the girl!" *slinks off into the shadows* "I'll remember this!"  
  
Hee hee, thank you 'rosary of forever torture', as I have named it. ^_^ If you peeps haven't been able to guess what other anime/manga I've been referring to, you must have wax for brains. :p And I say anime/MANGA, because this series ain't even finished yet in its manga form. It's a cool series.....but anyways, don't forget to click! Oh, and sorry for the bad language from our mystery guest. He's got such a potty-mouth. ~_O 


	8. Recipe For World Domination: Add 2 Youka...

A/N: Yay, someone tried to guess my mystery anime! ^_^ But are you right? Let's see. It is.........Inuyasha! :p Raise your hand if you saw that coming!  
  
*everyone raises their hands*  
  
I thought so. And to my last reviewer, I didn't call Kagome a you-know- what. Inuyasha did that for me, cause she IS his bitch. ^_^ But, along with that, I'm gonna have to be careful. I think Inuyasha's out to get me now. O_O  
  
*pair of eyes stares at the author through some brush*  
  
Anyways, sorry to my (other)last reviewer, I didn't know some of guys from the tournament showed up later in the series. But, I still don't think I wanna put them in. Sorry. This story is mostly DBZ anyway, so there's not gonna be a whole lot of YYH. Now then, on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Recipe For World Domination: Add 2 Youkais and Stir Well...  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: 10:30*  
  
Inside Videl's house, two familiar faces peeked from around a corner of the main room. It was Buu and Hercule. Hercule looked like he was about to pass out, and Buu gritted his teeth angrily. Buu quickly pulled Hercule back around the corner.  
  
"...Buu confused...where all bad guys come from?"  
  
Hercule still looked horrified. *I s-saw C-cell out t-there!...but that can't be! I killed hi...uh...no, wait, that Gohan killed him! Yeah...*  
  
"What are we gonna do, Buu?" Buu thought as he munched on a piece of chocolate. "Hmm...friends in big cage...must free friends..."  
  
"Free them?! How? Do you see how many of them are out the-mmph!" Hercule clamped his mouth shut to stop yelling at Buu. But it didn't help. Kid Buu glanced to the side when he heard the noise.  
  
"Kaa..." Kid Buu sniffed the air, picking up a familiar scent as he did. He grinned and started to walk towards the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going, Buu?" Babidi asked. Kid Buu stopped and turned to face his master, who was still playing poker and now losing. King Cold had gotten him to stop cheating by kicking him in the arse, making it so it hurt him to sit down.  
  
"Keh...kuu..." Kid Buu made a gesture of using a toilet.  
  
"Oh, alright, go on."  
  
Kid Buu laughed and tip-toed over to the hallway. He turned the corner, but no one was there. Kid Buu just grinned and slowly walked down the hall, sniffing along as he went. As he came up to the bathroom, he sniffed harder.  
  
"KAAA!!" Kid Buu exclaimed as he threw the door open. The water to the shower was running and a big fat figure was in there. The good Buu poked his head out. "BUU WANT PRIVACY!"  
  
"EECH!" Kid Buu went red and quickly ran out of the room. A moment he later, he realized he had been tricked and barged back into the room. Now there was no one there. "Eh?...ah!" Kid Buu noticed an open window near the ceiling. It had, of course, been made much larger by the escaping figure.  
  
Outside the house, Buu landed on the ground with a thud, holding a bar of soap. He shot his change beam at the soap, changing it back into Hercule.  
  
"Ick...I don't like being a cleaning product...AH!!" Buu and Hercule stared in confusion at all of the monsters slowly approaching the mansion.  
  
"M-M-M-M-M-MONSTERS!!!" Hercule exclaimed. Buu looked down at Hercule. "They like Buu?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"People once say Buu is monster." Hercule gulped. "Well, yeah, but you're a GOOD monster. Those are bad monsters!"  
  
Just then, some slimy noises appeared above them. Buu looked up, seeing pink goo flowing out from the window. "Bad Buu!!"  
  
Buu quickly grabbed Hercule and ran around the corner of the mansion. As soon as they disappeared from sight, Kid Buu reformed himself. "Kaa..." Kid Buu sounded annoyed. Figuring they'd come back into the house eventually, Kid Buu jumped back through the window to wait for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that Buu up to?" Babidi wondered. "Hey Cell, don't you think it's time we found those youkai sacrifices?"  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure we have OTHER allies to do that, but they really are taking their time, aren't they?"  
  
"We shouldn't have trusted them," King Cold said. "We don't know a thing about them, they could be double-crossers."  
  
"Just in case, I say we send someone out to look as well," Frieza said.  
  
Cell nodded. "Alright, I will go. But first...let's ask our captives what they think..."  
  
Cell smiled and strolled over to the cage. He kneeled down right in front of Goku.  
  
"Oh Son Goku...could you pretty please help me?" Cell said in a mocking voice.  
  
Goku didn't look up from his state of deep thought.  
  
"Could you please tell me where I can find some full demons? Hmm? Can you?"  
  
Silence filled the room. Cell smirked. "Ku ku....nothing to say then?"  
  
Just then, a small burst of energy flew out of Goku and whacked Cell in the face, knocking him to the ground. Cell got up and stared angrily at Goku. "Why you...no good..." At this, Cell stuck his hand out at Goku. Goku didn't even respond to it.  
  
Android 20 walked over to Cell. "Calm yourself, Cell. You needn't waste your energy on this rubbish."  
  
Cell grinned, while still looking angry. "Why not? Besides, I want to see how close this will bring him to death, since I can't kill him anyway!"  
  
"Ah! Goku!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo shouted at Goku, "Goku, get out of there!"  
  
Goku twitched, but he chose to stay in his spot. Cell began to get annoyed. "I guess he wants to see if this really WON'T kill him!! Alright then, let's find out!!"  
  
Cell quickly placed two fingers together and shot a Freezer Beam at Goku. The beam plowed straight through Goku's chest, sending the sayian tumbling backwards. The Z Warriors stared in shock as Goku landed on his back. Gohan and Chi-Chi quickly rushed to the fallen saiyan's side.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Goku!"  
  
"Dad, no! CELL!!!"  
  
Cell grinned as he looked at his fingers. "What do you know?...it really didn't kill him. Fancy that."  
  
Gohan started at Cell, then he looked back down. "Whoah!!"  
  
Goku was breathing hard as he clutched at his chest. Chi-Chi managed to prop him up in a sitting position.  
  
"Dad, you're alive! That's incredible!"  
  
Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes. "I...thought I had lost you for a second..."  
  
"Heh, no I'm alright. I just need Dende..." Goku said faintly, still clutching at his wound. Dende got the message, and he ran over to Goku.  
  
"Hold still now." Dende said as he let his healing powers go to work. The wound in Goku's chest slowly disappeared. "That should do it."  
  
Goku breathed out slowly. "I didn't think you'd really do it, Cell..." Goku lowered his eyes. "You really have become as pathetic as the rest of them."  
  
Cell ignored Goku's taunts. "Whatever, Son Goku...I'll just find some demons without your help! Since it's Halloween it shouldn't be that hard!"  
  
At that, Cell walked away from the cage and into the main hall. Upon opening the front door, a pile of marching demons landed on top of him.  
  
"Ergh...get off me!" Cell powered up, knocking the ghouls off him. He smirked at them. "Good to see you've all found your way. Please, come right in. I'm just going on a quick errand."  
  
Cell floated into the air and flew out the door as the demons began to pile into Satan Mansion. "Knowing this planet, I should start looking in the direction opposite of which these monsters are going. I don't blame them for running...they are rather weak, these humans."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara continued after Toguro through the thick forest. "Come back, coward!!" they both yelled at once.  
  
"If you want me to stop so much then come and attack me!"  
  
"Alright then, I will!" Kuwabara grinned and materialized his Rei-Ken. As the Toguros saw this, Elder Toguro changed himself into a sword, as he had done in their first battle. Kuwabara charged forward with greater speed than before, and he aimed a slash at Toguro's head.  
  
"All too easy." Toguro said as he easily blocked Kuwabara's sword with his own. Kuwabara begin slashing wildly at Toguro, but every swing failed to hit.  
  
"May I have a turn?" Toguro swung his sword at Kuwabara's. Kuwabara struggled as the sword clashed against his, pushing him backwards.  
  
"Ah, I've found an opening." Toguro said as he gave Kuwabara a low kick to the gut. Kuwabara fell backward, but Yusuke managed to catch him by the face and threw him back on his feet.  
  
"Fine, you tried, but let me have a go." Yusuke pointed his finger at Toguro. "...using the normal procedure, of course."  
  
Kuwabara began to object. "Rei-Gun while moving so fast? Not only is that a risky shot, but a waste of energy!  
  
Yusuke grit his teeth. "Frankly Kuwabara, I don't give a crap! I want this idiot dead, like he should be!"  
  
Yusuke pointed more firmly at Toguro. "You hear me, Toguro? You're dead, again! REI-GUN!"  
  
Toguro smirked as a large Rei-Gun charged at him. Elder Toguro instantly changed into armor as it approached.  
  
"GIMMIE A BREAK!! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Yusuke spat out. As expected, the Rei- Gun hit its target, but Toguro was protected by his "brother armor".  
  
"CHEAP ASS!!!" Yusuke screamed. Yusuke ran faster to catch up with Toguro and he began punching at him. Toguro didn't even need his brother to block, as he used his own fists. "I WANT TO KNOW, TOGURO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I can tell you that. I am "here", in this part of Earth, because I need your two youkai friends."  
  
Yusuke calmed down for a moment. "Hiei and Kurama?..."  
  
"Well, lucky us." Kuwabara stated. "They aren't here right now."  
  
Toguro snorted. "Yes, that I have observed. That's why we're going to my superior's "place" to see if they've found them."  
  
Yusuke began to look worried as he asked, "Who is this superior?"  
  
"There are actually quite a lot of them, but the head-honcho is a bio- genetic creature named Cell."  
  
*Great, even more villains that we never even knew existed!* Yusuke thought.  
  
Then Yusuke noticed that Toguro had started going faster. "Come boys, we must not be late! Time is short..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In yet another neighborhood, Hiei ran along the ground as Kurama floated upon Nimbus. Hiei was slashing up any monster that appeared in his direction of travel.  
  
"Stupid monsters...where did they all come from?..." Hiei muttered to himself. Kurama looked around, noting at what the monsters were doing. "Hiei, have you noticed that they are all on the move?"  
  
"Hiei didn't have to look at Kurama to answer. "Hmm? Yes."  
  
"They're all headed north. Like they were being called to a gathering or something." Kurama looked in worry. Hiei grunted. "Don't tell me you wanna go up there. NOT until we find the kids, I already told you."  
  
Kurama slunk down on the cloud. "Alright...but just thirty minutes more!"  
  
"Oh, pipe down. Besides, your observation will help."  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei. "How so?" he asked.  
  
"Whichever way these demons go, the kids will be going in the opposite direction, no doubt." Hiei turned around. "We shall go this way."  
  
Hiei began to stroll forward, but he didn't hear the swishing noise of the Nimbus above him. Without turning around, Hiei said simply, "I said we are going, Kurama."  
  
Hiei began to get annoyed as he walked forward, the sound of Nimbus still absent above him. He spun around to yell at Kurama, but he found nothing to yell at. Nimbus was vacant.  
  
"Hmm?" Hiei suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Hiei went to turn around, but a large hand conked him in the head. Hiei fell to the ground, getting a view of the person's feet before passing out. "It's....you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An unknown amount of time later, Hiei began to open his eyes. "Ergn...damn it...what happened..."  
  
He saw four figures huddled around each other, talking about something. He glanced to the side, seeing Kurama next to him, who was still knocked out. Hiei noted that Kurama was being bound by some energy rings, and he realized he was too. They were all in a secluded area of the forest. (A/N: The forest has a lot of secluded areas doesn't it? ~_O)  
  
One of their captors looked to the side. "Ah, one's woken up."  
  
Hiei growled. "Augh...Saint Beasts...this night is getting more and more annoying..."  
  
"Surprised, Hiei? Don't be, it's not that hard to imagine." Suzaku said. Byakko laughed at Hiei. "You should have seen your face, youkai! I've always wanted to hurt you in such a way, you know."  
  
"I knew I recognized those feet..." Hiei said with a smirk. "The stench was hard to ignore too."  
  
"What's that?!" Byakko said in disgust. Suzaku put a hand on Byakko's shoulder. "Let's not quarrel. No, we are short in time."  
  
"And just what are you short in time for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"We're gonna make a sacrifice!" Genbu exclaimed.  
  
"Hn...to whom? Your mothers?"  
  
"Very funny, Hiei," Seiryuu said with a sneer. "The spell says we must kill TWO demons from this plane for it to work. We very openly volunteered for that duty..."  
  
Hiei looked confused. "Spell? From this plane?...what do you speak of here?"  
  
Seiryuu chuckled. "Oh that's right, they didn't explain anything to you guys. Just their own enemies."  
  
"We'd tell you ourselves, but..." Suzaku trailed off for no reason, and then decided to leave it at that. "Now then, how shall we do away with you?"  
  
Hiei growled. *If I could just reach my katana...*  
  
"Slice his head off! Slice his head off!" Suzaku's bird messenger, Mulg, suggested. Suzaku considered this, as well as other methods. Suddenly, Byakko tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Boss, um...are you sure we have to do it here?" Byakko asked. Suzaku came out of his thought. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what if we have to kill 'em in a certain spot or at a certain time? Those strong guys didn't explain too well," Byakko said as he messed with his hair.  
  
Now, the four Saint Beasts were huddled up again, trying to decide what to do. "Perhaps we should wait?" "No, let's bring 'em to the strong guys!" "But what if that's not what we're supposed to do?" "I still say slice their heads off!!" "Maybe one of them will come by and assist us..."  
  
Hiei lowered his eyes. *This is the opportunity I need to escape. But in these rings, I'm immobilized. Damn.* Hiei glanced at Kurama, surprised that he was still unconscious. *That fox...ugh!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh.huh.don't stop, Trunks!"  
  
"I ain't!"  
  
The two boys were still running, and running, and running, from all the monsters. Finally, they just gave up, nearly collapsing on the ground.  
  
"Darn..used too much energy..."  
  
"Trunks, what's going on?" Goten wondered. "This is not normal!"  
  
Trunks silently agreed to this as more and more monsters walked by them. They were still headed in the same direction as before.  
  
"This is the dead Goten, that's what it is. They're demon-thingies...or somethin'." As he finished, Trunks turned his head to the side in shock. "...ah..."  
  
Goten noticed it as well. "AH! What is that?! A huge evil power!"  
  
"No, it's a lot of smaller evil powers! But some of them ARE large!" Trunks said in surprise. "Man...this night is getting freakier and freakier..."  
  
Trunks turned to face Goten. "I guess we didn't notice them before while we were "high". Goten, we should get to Videl's, NOW."  
  
Goten nodded firmly. "Yeah. Oh, and Trunks..." Goten scuffled his feet on the ground. "I'm sorry for making you have to stand through all this..."  
  
Trunks grinned. "No way, it's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to explain Halloween in the first place. Or better yet, we can blame my mom for putting that stupid pumpkin on the porch."  
  
Goten and Trunks snickered. They seemed pleased that they had made pleasant conversation in the currently horrible situation. The two put somewhat serious looks on their faces and began jogging forward.  
  
"Eh?" Goten looked to the side at another forest. He suddenly changed his direction, heading towards the trees. Back on the road, Trunks kept on jogging.  
  
"Let's go faster," Trunks said as he reached out to grab Goten's hand. But, he ended up grabbing a grimy palm filled rotting flesh. Trunks' face went pale when he felt it. "EEEKK!!"  
  
A zombie now lay on the ground twitching as Trunks ran over to the forest, trying to find Goten. He found the young boy crouching underneath a bush a little ways into the wood. "Goten, you're looking the wrong way!"  
  
"Shh!" Goten shushed Trunks. Trunks gave Goten a blank expression, of which it stayed as until Goten pointed at something. Trunks crouched down and looked where Goten was pointing. In a large clearing on the other side, four figures could be seen arguing with each other. Near them, Hiei and Kurama were each bound to two poles by energy rings.  
  
"...Hiei and Kurama..." Trunks whispered. Goten nodded. "The bad guys got 'em...we should rescue them!" Trunks grinned. "Why not? It shouldn't be that hard. These guys are really weak..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay, we're getting there, folks! Just 3 more chapters to go! ^_^ And I assure you, it will start to get really exciting! So go on and start that clicking.....uh oh. O_O  
  
*Inuyasha appears in front of author*  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm gonna get you for last time!"  
  
Oh really? Well then...SIT! *waits, but nothing happens* ...why aren't you "sitting"? Wait a sec...where's the rosary?!!  
  
Inuyasha: *smiles slyly* "I persuaded Kagome to..."take it off"."  
  
Too much information, dog boy... ~_O  
  
Inuyasha: "Wa ha ha! Now I'll slice you in two! *draws Tetsuaiga* Take th..huh? Why isn't this damn thing changing?"  
  
Ha! You don't have a human to protect, so it won't change! But that's no fun, so...*runs off, then comes back holding Kagome by her neck* Ha! What do you say to that?  
  
Inuyasha: "YOU BAAAAASSSTTTAAARRRDDD!!!!" *Tetsuaiga becomes gigantic*  
  
Erp...I didn't think it would get that big...um...*drops Kagome to the ground* Kagome! Go hurt Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: "Why?"  
  
Uhh...because he made you take the rosary off and then he got rid of it! That's bad!  
  
Kagome: "But that's not true! He said you stole it from him AFTER I took it off! And I would never hurt my Inu-chan anyway! *begins to scratch Inuyasha behind the ears* Yes...you're a good Inuyasha, aren't you?"  
  
Inuyasha: *eyes go wide as he began scratching himself wildly and panting hard* "Heh heh, yeah he stole it from me! Yep! Ah..."  
  
Uhh...that didn't go quite as I planned. *sweatdrop* Stupid Kagome...*walks off muttering something incoherent* Oh yah...get clickin' folks.  
  
*Kagome and Inuyasha are still just sitting there, looking cute and stuff like that* 


	9. The Final Hour Begins

A/N: Here we go, Chapter 9! I assure you, we're near the end of this thing. I know, you don't want it to end, right? ^_^ Well, everything has to end sometime, believe it or not. ~_O And I'd say this one has...about 2 more chapters to go. So let's get things started, shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Final Hour Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: 11:00*  
  
"....." Yamcha stared out at the television with sadness in his face. "...stupid villains...make me miss my shows, will they?..."  
  
"Your attention, slaves!"  
  
Everyone in the cage turned to the voice. It was Babidi. He held a piece of paper placed on a notepad. He appeared to be checking off names.  
  
"I hope you're all ready to get things started. Cell should be returning anytime now with our demon sacrifices."  
  
Krillin's eyes bugged out. "Wha?! Already?!" The bald monk turned to Goku angrily. "C'mon Goku, you've got to have some plan! We need to do something now!!"  
  
Goku looked down at the ground. "Didn't you hear me before, Krillin? We can't beat them like this."  
  
At this, Vegeta shuddered with anger. He turned around from where he was and punched Goku in the face.  
  
"Mmph!" Goku clutched his face in pain. Bulma walked up to her husband and scolded him. "Vegeta, that wasn't nice!"  
  
"Quiet, onna! Now listen here, Kakorrot. I've had it up to HERE with your pathetic sense of leadership! This is how a HUMAN would act, which you are not!"  
  
Goku rubbed his face while looking at Vegeta in surprise.  
  
"No! You are a true sayian, as am I! You may not have pride as I do, but the Kakorrot I know would not act so cowardly! Imbecile!"  
  
The Z Warriors looked at Goku as he remained silent. Vegeta scowled. "Nothing to say? I know why, you are afraid! Yes, you are afraid of all of these monsters and demons being together at once! That's what I say you are!"  
  
Goku shuddered as he wiped some sweat off his face. "Don't forget Kakorrot, we are capable of beating most of these villains as we are!! Especially you! Have you forgotten your second ascended state of Super Saiyan?! The only fighter that poses a problem here is Buu, AND WE CAN BEAT HIM IF WE ATTACK ALL TOGETHER, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
"...but they've gotten a lot stronger from their negative energy source...and they teamed up on you guys and beat you..."  
  
"LAME EXCUSE! AND WE ONLY LOST BECAUSE WE MISJUDGED THEIR NEW STATUS IN POWER!" Vegeta spit on Goku's boots. "It seems I've misjudged you, Kakorrot. You truly don't know how to handle this kind of situation. When we've only had to fight one of them, you do just fine. But now they all come at once, and you sit back in the shadows...LIKE A WORTHLESS CHILD!! JUST WAITING FOR DEATH TO CONSUME YOU!!!!"  
  
Everyone was looking at Vegeta in surprise of his speech. But he wasn't finished yet. "There is a way to accomplish anything if you set your mind to it, Kakorrot! Do you not realize that? THE ANSWER TO ALL OF THIS IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES, YET YOU ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!!"  
  
Vegeta finally stepped back. "That is all. Run that through that pathetic brain of yours. See if it amounts to anything, which considering you, it wouldn't be much." With that, Vegeta sat on the ground cross-legged and closed his eyes.  
  
"...Vegeta..." Gohan wasn't sure what to say. He looked at his father, who was shuddering. No one said anything for a short time.  
  
"What are they doin' in there?" Reccome asked Babidi. Babidi snickered. "Arguing, as usual. That Goku and Vegeta were never good bed-fellows."  
  
"Oh, okay." Reccome then pointed at the paper Babidi was holding. "So what's that?" Babidi began to get annoyed. "It's a list, genius. I'm making sure everyone's here. But, on second thought...maybe you and your teammates can do it for me. Is that alright?"  
  
Reccome grinned. "Oh, yes, Mr. Babidi! We can do it for you!"  
  
"Good. Make sure to check everyone," Babidi said as he tossed the paper to Reccome. Reccome ran back to the rest of the force. "Hey guys! We's got a job to do!"  
  
Babidi laughed. "How gullible he is." Babidi looked over at Frieza. "How could you ever rely on such a bumbling team of misfits, Frieza?" Frieza scowled as he muttered something incomprehensible. Babidi smiled proudly to himself, then he looked out into space. *But I'm still wondering, where is Majin Buu? It sure has taken him a while to use the restroom...*  
  
  
  
In the back of the house, Hercule and Buu ran quickly down a corridor.  
  
"H-hurry, I know a shortcut!" Hercule said as the two skidded around a corner, just as Kid Buu appeared at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Erngh..." Kid Buu was becoming very peeved. He then suddenly calmed down. The little Buu felt out the good Buu's energy signal, turning himself to face the direction. Then he casually walked forward, going right through the wall of the hallway into the next room.  
  
Meanwhile, Buu and Hercule hid inside a tiny closet. "He'll n-never find us in here!" Hercule's hopes were soon gone when they heard footsteps approaching the door. Buu gritted his teeth. "Bad Buu comes!" Buu quickly grabbed Hercule and slammed through the back of the closet out into another hall.  
  
"We run this way now!" Buu said. Kid Buu frowned when he entered the empty closet, but he kept on walking. Finally, he got fed up and began to charge his energy. With a quick burst, Kid Buu jumped into the air and flew down the hallway. A fast flight down the one hall, and a turn into another, and he was already upon his prey. Kid Buu grinned and head-butted Hercule and Buu from behind.  
  
"Eee!!" Hercule slammed into the wall at the end of the hall, making a big impression in it. "..s-sure kid...you can have my autograph...ungh.." and then Hercule appeared to the fall the floor unconscious. Buu toppled over and landed on his head from the blow. He quickly jumped up and spun his head around to look at Kid Buu.  
  
"You hurt friend. Now Buu hurt you!" Buu's arm suddenly stretched out and aimed itself at Kid Buu's head. Kid Buu laughed and stretched his neck to the side. As Fat Buu's attack missed, Kid Buu stretched his neck around Fat Buu's arm and started squeezing it.  
  
"Aaah...erngh..." Buu struggled to pull his arm free, but Kid Buu held it firm. Then Kid Buu decided to finish it. He stretched his neck backward, breaking Fat Buu's arm off.  
  
Fat Buu scowled as he regenerated his arm. Kid Buu also repositioned his neck. Now Fat Buu turned completely to face Kid Buu. "How you here? You tell Buu now!"  
  
Kid Buu smirked as he pointed at his mouth and shook his head. (A/N: He's indicating that he can't speak, which is true) Buu growled. He strutted his arms out and ran towards Kid Buu. But before he even knew what was happening, a super-fast flash of pink passed by Fat Buu. Kid Buu landed behind the other Buu, as a cut appeared on his face. This made Fat Buu very mad.  
  
"Buu kill you!!" In an instant, Kid Buu stretched his arm out and put a firm hold on Fat Buu's neck. He lifted the pudgy monster into the air and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"BUU!!!" Kid Buu eyes widened in surprise. He looked to the side, where Hercule was preparing a punch. "Kaa?!"  
  
"TAKE THIS, YOU MIDGIT!" And with a swift punch, Hercule slammed Kid Buu in the jaw. The little demon flew into the wall as his grip on Fat Buu was released, and he became unconscious. Both Buu and Hercule stared in surprise.  
  
"...I...d-did that?" Buu smiled. "Bad Buu was completely off guard. Very, very, very lucky punch!" Hercule still looked confused. After a moment though, he started laughing triumphantly. "Lucky?! I wouldn't say that! That was my awesome power and incredible battle tactics! They don't call me the champ for nothing, Buu!"  
  
Buu managed to hold back a sweat drop as he smiled. "Very good! We help friends now, yes?" Hercule grinned. "Yes yes, of course!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...Piccolo...check...Krillin...check..." Jeice said as he went through the list. The Ginyu Force stood directly in front of the cage as they did the job assigned to them by Babidi.  
  
"Do you think they'll get last requests?" Burter wondered. "Why?" Guldo said with a frown. "They don't deserve any mercy from us."  
  
A hand suddenly raised from among the Z Warriors. "Umm...I have a last request..."  
  
"NO, YAMCHA!" everyone but Goku yelled. The Ginyu Force was confused by this, but decided not to even ask about it.  
  
"Party poopers!"  
  
"Well, it seems that everyone's here...hmm?" Jeice put his finger on the list as he looked around a few certain names. He glanced from above the list at the Z Warriors. "Uh oh..."  
  
"What's wrong, Jeice?" Reccome asked. "Everyone's there, right?"  
  
"N-no...someone's missing. These two kids called Goten and Trunks...hey, Babidi!" Jeice called out to Babidi.  
  
He didn't get an answer. Jeice turned to Babidi's Majins. "Yo, mates! Where's your master?"  
  
Pui-Pui spoke up. "Um, he is in the, um, restroom. Yes, freshing up he said." Jeice almost face-faulted. "He's takin' a bath at a time like this?! Stupid old fart..." Jeice trudged over to the nearest bathroom in the hallway. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Whaaaaatttt?! I'm washing my troubles away in here!" Jeice sighed. "Mr. Babidi, there's a problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"There are two people missing from the cage." Jeice waited patiently as he heard Babidi rummaging around. "Hold on, I'm coming!"  
  
The door to the bathroom opened, revealing a dripping wet Babidi in a towel. Jeice cringed at the sight of him. Babidi eyed Jeice suspiciously. "Does my presence disgust you, "mate"?"  
  
Jeice waved his hands frantically as he suppressed a laugh. "No no! You're a very handsome wizard, sir!" Babidi closed his eyes slyly. "I know...now, who's missing?"  
  
"Um...two kids calle~"  
  
"The kids?!" Babidi interrupted. "Ah, of course, I thought something was amiss here! Goten and Trunks..."  
  
Jeice gulped. "Are they...very strong?"  
  
"Not by themselves, but, "together"..." Babidi shuddered. *I'm sort of glad I wasn't alive to sit through that. They would have killed me much worse than Buu did...*  
  
"Together?..."  
  
Babidi shook his hand. "No, don't worry about it. I'm sure Cell will end up finding them out there."  
  
Back in the cage, Goku had still said nothing. Vegeta sat right in front of him while meditating, as if he was waiting for an answer. Finally, Goku stirred. Everyone turned to him in surprise when he walked closer to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta...do you have a plan?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kakorrot. "Very good, Kakorrot. I knew you'd see things right."  
  
"Yes...I'm sorry for how I acted before. You were right, I've always feared what it would be like to fight all of these guys together. I guess I let that fear get the best of me," Goku said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Forget it, you are welcome to have your fears, Kakorrot." Vegeta said, almost in a sincere tone, too. "And yes, I do have a plan. Everyone, gather close so they won't hear me..."  
  
"Alright!" Krillin exclaimed. Gohan quickly clamped his mouth shut. "Shh!" Krillin nodded slowly, then went over with the rest of the group. Soon they were all in a huddle.  
  
"Now...we're all gonna have to lend a hand in this for it to work." Vegeta said.  
  
"But how can we do anything in this cage?" Goku asked. Piccolo answered for Goku. "Remember, Hercule and the good Majin Buu are still back in the house. I'm guessing we're trusting in them to set us free."  
  
"Exactly," Vegeta said. "They may be dense, but they should be able to do it."  
  
"Then what, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta waved his hand at him. "I'm getting there! Once we're free, we'll need to cause a distraction for a bit, then..." By this time, all that was heard was incomprehensible whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright then! It's decided!" The Saint Beasts turned back around to their captives. "We will kill you here," Suzaku said, "And the method is..."  
  
Hiei waited for Suzaku to finish. "...total annihilation of your bodies." Mulg lowered her head and pouted. "I wanted to see them get decapitated..."  
  
Hiei shuddered as he tried to break free of his bounds, but to no avail. Byakko stepped forward, his mouth wavering open. "You may feel a slight discomfort for a moment...but the pain subsides very quickly in death."  
  
"Damn you..." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Time for the Roar's Annihilating Wave!!" Byakko opened his mouth wide, releasing a green wave of energy at Hiei. "Damn it!!" Kurama on the other hand, was still unconscious.  
  
'PON'  
  
Byakko watched in surprise as his attack annihilated....but it did not annihilate his target. Something had been thrown in front of the blast, and his attack destroyed that instead. "Who did that?!"  
  
Byakko looked to the side. There stood Trunks, with his arm outstretched in a throwing position. "Ah...Trunks..." Hiei said in surprise.  
  
"Man, I spent a whole 20 zeni on that toy sword, too..." Trunks muttered unhappily. He quickly ignored his loss and faced the bad guys. "Looks like I arrived just in time, Mr. Hiei! It looks like you could use my help."  
  
"Don't forget me!" Goten said as he jumped out of the brush. "Trunks-kun, who are these guys? I've never seen them before in my life."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Who cares? We're just gonna beat 'em up." Suzaku couldn't find any words to say. He chuckled a moment later. "But you're just little children...you can actually expect to beat US, do you?"  
  
"Yes," Goten said with a smirk. Suzaku stepped back in surprise. "What?! How dare you?!"  
  
"Easily," Trunks said with a smirk to match Goten's. Suzaku frowned. "You've got nerve, talking to the Saint Beasts like this..." Mulg nodded. "Yeah! Some nerve!"  
  
"We don't care who you are," Trunks said plainly. "Just let these guys go or we'll hurt you. A lot." Seiryuu grunted as he gave Trunks a look. "Do you have..the least clue of what you're suggesting? You can't hurt us, we're the Sai~" Seiryuu was cut short by Trunks hitting him in the gut. Seiryuu staggered backward as Trunks kept his fist firmly in place.  
  
"Did you hear me before, freak? We don't care who or what you are. Now back off, or I'll cause more pain." Seiryuu gritted his teeth angrily. "N- never..."  
  
Trunks grinned. "You asked for it then. Here's a trick I learned from my daddy..." Trunks took his fist out of Seiryuu's gut, but them immediately punched back. This time, Trunks went through the skin. Seiryuu yelped in pain, and his eyes widened when he saw light appearing at Trunks' fist.  
  
"Think you can kill me so easily?!" Seiryuu yelled as his fist began to glow.  
  
"Look out!!" Hiei yelled at Trunks. But Seiryuu had already swung at Trunks. To his surprise, his fist went right through him. "Wh...huh?!" Slowly, Trunks' image disappeared. Seiryuu looked around in confusion.  
  
"I guess your talk is faster than your speed, eh?" Seiryuu spun his head up. Trunks stood on one foot on a tree branch. Seiryuu looked in shock. *Not even the least bit frozen...how could my attack miss completely like that?!*  
  
Hiei was also shocked. *Faster than a Saint Beast...extraordinary for a lone human...*  
  
Goten looked up at Trunks in earnest. "Can I have a turn Trunks, can I? Can I?" Trunks waved his hand at Seiryuu. "Be my guest."  
  
"Yay!" Goten happily stepped forward. Seiryuu held a fist up, but a rocky hand fell on his shoulder. "Stand back, Seiryuu. Let me have a go at the little rascals."  
  
Seiryuu grinned. "Sure, Genbu. Your attack won't be avoided as mine was." Genbu moved forward to face Goten.  
  
"The Explosion's Rock Bullets attack!" As he said this, Genbu's body separated into many smaller rocks.  
  
"Hmm?" Goten looked at Genbu with a classic confused-Son look. Genbu as a bunch of rocks flew forward at Goten rapidly. "Oh boy! I like this game!"  
  
Goten began easily breaking the rocks as they passed with quick kicks and punches. The other Saint Beasts watched in surprise. "This is fun!...oh?" Goten saw something out of the corner of his eye. He casually grabbed to the side and caught a small red rock.  
  
"Eee!!" Suzaku's mouth almost fell open. "H-how could he catch Genbu's core so easily?!"  
  
"Ooo...a pretty red rock. I think I'll keep it..." Goten said as he stuffed it in his pocket. All that was left of Genbu reformed back to his single entity. But his body was very screwed up. "Y-you...y-you took my core!! Ah..."  
  
"Hyah!!" Trunks flew down and swiftly kicked Genbu on the head. Genbu shuddered as he fell to the ground. "Genbu..." Byakko said in surprise.  
  
"Who's next?" Trunks said. Byakko and Seiryuu backed away in shock. Suzaku gave them a look. "And just what are you two doing?" Before he knew it, Byakko and Seiryuu were running away in a panic.  
  
"Damn traitors...little runts! You've scared away my men! I'll kill you!" Suzaku said as he lifted his hand into the air. Electricity flowed into his palm. Suzaku grinned. "Now feel the power of my lightning!" Suzaku shot his energy forward at Trunks. It hit the boy full force.  
  
"AHH!" Trunks screamed from the pain of the attack. Suzaku began to shoot more and more electricity at Trunks, who took every hit painfully.  
  
"This is what you get for insulting the Saint Beasts!! Little brat!" Suzaku appeared to be enjoying himself. "Soon you will be nothing more than a smoking heap of ash!"  
  
Goten watched in concern as Trunks was pummeled. "Trunks...how can I help him?..."  
  
"The antennae."  
  
"What?" Goten glanced at Hiei. "His antennae is his weakness. Break them, and he won't be able to handle using his energy attacks anymore." Goten smiled at this. "Is that all? That's easy!" Goten instantly disappeared in a flash. He reappeared behind Suzaku.  
  
"Die!..huh?!" Suzaku spun around to find Goten sticking his tounge out at him. "I got you!" Goten reached out and grabbed Suzaku's red antennae. "Wha?! Hey, put those down!!"  
  
'CRACK'  
  
With a swift pull, Suzaku's antennae were ripped off. "......" Suzaku felt around where his antennae used to be in shock. "M-my...my powers...I can't use my powers anymore..."  
  
Trunks, who was shielding himself, looked up, wondering what just happened. "He can't use his powers?..." Trunks smirked. "Guess it's payback time then," he said. The demi-saiyan bounded forward and gave a spin-kick to Suzaku's head. "Ungh!" Suzaku landed in a heap on the forest floor.  
  
"......." was all that came out of Hiei. He couldn't believe that these two kids had single handedly defeated the Saint Beasts, which it had taken the entire Rekai-Tantei to beat before.  
  
"Are we going to kill them, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks lightly kicked Suzaku's side as he answered. "Nah. I'm not in the mood to kill right now."  
  
"YAWN..." Kurama was finally waking up. He smacked his lips and looked around. "What's goin' on, guys?" Hiei fell over along with the pole he was bound to.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks had unbound Hiei and Kurama. They also informed Kurama what had happened.  
  
"The Saint Beasts?! You two beat the Saint Beasts all by yourselves?!" Goten and Trunks nodded. "Mm hm!"  
  
"Oh my...you guys are quite resourceful. Thank you for saving us," Kurama said graciously. Hiei grunted. "Enough with the sweet stuff, we need another explanation."  
  
Goten and Trunks realized what Hiei ment. Trunks coughed nervously. "Why did you two run off? The Earth is not a safe place to be alone in right now."  
  
"We know...we were just...kinda drunk on all that sugar," Trunks muttered. "We didn't realize anything that was going on until the sugar wore off. We're sorry for what we did, honest!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Hiei stared down at the two boys. He slowly lifted one hand into the air. Goten and Trunks cringed.  
  
"Here comes our punishment, Trunks...." Goten said as he cowered. Trunks held up an arm in defense. "Please, make it quick." But, they instead both received a hand on their shoulders. The young saiyans blinked in confusion.  
  
"Apology accepted," Hiei said quietly. Kurama stared at Hiei. *Interesting...* Kurama smiled slyly at Hiei. Hiei noticed this and quickly ended his sincere moment. "Now...we have important things to take care of."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah, all those monsters. But I can't hear them anymore. What does that mean?" Kurama looked at Hiei and said, "Are they gone, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei sighed. "No, they're still here. But...I think they've all gathered in one place."  
  
"Yes, I observed that before," Kurama noted.  
  
Goten, who hadn't said anything before, suddenly yelled out. "Ah! You know what?!" Trunks looked at Goten nervously. "W-what?..."  
  
"All the monsters...they were headed in the same direction we were going! Do you know what that means?" This took a few minutes to register in Trunks' brain. Once it did, both kids yelled out at once, "THEY'RE HEADED FOR THE PARTY!!!!"  
  
"Oh m-man...I wonder if they're already there..." Trunks said.  
  
"What party?" Kurama decided to ask. Goten answered. "Our friends and family are having a big Halloween party tonight! Remember, that's why niichan was dressed up in that costume!"  
  
"Oh yes, that's right..." An image of Gohan in a vampire suit appeared in Kurama's images. The vampire turned into a Gohan-bat, causing Kurama to laugh silently to himself.  
  
"And you know what, Goten?" Trunks stuttered. "All those evil powers we sensed before...are there also..." Goten gulped. "Niichan..."  
  
"If that's the case, your friends are in danger," Hiei said. "We should go help them. I'm in the mood to slice some demons anyway."  
  
"Yes, I agree," Kurama said.  
  
The group exited the forest. The streets were barren, no one was around. Everything was trashed. The only noise was the eerie gushing of the October wind. The four of them looked into the sky with seriousness. The sky was a creepy dark brown, but an evil purple light shone far in the distance amongst all the dull surroundings.  
  
"That must be where they are," Trunks said quietly. Kurama nodded as he flicked some of his hair back. He turned to the boys. "Now boys, carry us there. I'm sure it would be faster if we flew."  
  
"Alright," Trunks said. He went to take hold of Hiei, but hesitated. "You're not gonna complain again, are you?" Hiei smiled, while not looking at Trunks. "No, it's fine. I can get adjusted to it."  
  
Trunks smiled and took hold of Hiei's arm. Goten had Kurama by the shoulders. The two powered up and flew into the sky with their youkai baggage. They headed for the purple light, though it was a long way away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Toguros still floated backwards with Yusuke and Kuwabara in pursuit. The two Rekai Tanteis had gotten tired, so Toguro had slowed down a bit to humor them. Just then, both Toguro's glanced to the side. They stopped floating and landed on the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke skidded to a halt, but Kuwabara couldn't stop and he ran into a tree. Yusuke's face faulted as he watched the bumbling Kuwa pick himself up as he cursed at the tree.  
  
"Have you decided to give up?" Yusuke asked. Toguro wiped some sweat off his brow. "Of course not. My superior is just approaching us as we speak...I felt the need to stop for him."  
  
"Where? I don't see anyone," Kuwabara said as he shot his head back and forth. Just then, Kuwabara heard a whizzing sound in the distance. A strange purple energy was speeding near the ground towards him.  
  
"HIT THE DECK!!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped to the side, barely missing a painful meeting with the speeding thing. When it stopped, it was revealed as Cell. Cell glanced at Kuwabara and Yusuke, then Toguro.  
  
"Cell, it's good to see you again," Toguro said graciously. Cell scratched his chin. "Yes...quite. So, Toguro was it? Are these some demons you have brought for me?"  
  
"Well...actually..." Toguro began, but Cell had already walked past him and over to Yusuke. Yusuke shuddered. *Good grief! I could see his fricking energy from nearly a mile away! That's not good...*  
  
Cell bent down and examined Yusuke. "I say, my boy, are you a demon? It'd be so great if you were."  
  
Yusuke grunted. "They tell me...that I'm HALF demon. Not a full though." Cell frowned. "Damn. This requires full demons..."  
  
Cell glanced at Kuwa. "I'm guessing not him either. He doesn't have the proper amount of energy to be a demon," Cell said plainly. Kuwabara began twitching at Cell's insult.  
  
Cell turned to Yusuke again. "Do you know where I could find some full demons, boy?" Yusuke began to sweat as he shook his head. "No..."  
  
"That's a lie, sir!" Toguro cut in. "Two of his closest friends are full demons!" Yusuke growled at Toguro. *Damn motor mouth...*  
  
"That's why I brought them! So we can force them to tell us where they are!" Toguro said proudly. Cell grinned. "Very good, Toguro. Do you happen to know where the others I sent off are?"  
  
"Who? The Saint Beasts?" Toguro wondered. "I don't know what happened to them, and I don't care."  
  
"You guys are getting on my nerves!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Okay, so maybe we do know some full demons. But even though we do, we haven't a clue where Hiei and Kurama are right now! So, bug off!!"  
  
"Hey guys, you see that?" Kuwabara said, whom everyone had forgotten was there. Kuwabara pointed to the east. "Someone's coming."  
  
Cell turned to where Kuwabara pointed. He focused his energies to feel out who's power it was. After a moment, he grinned triumphantly. "I thought I sensed THAT kind of ki..."  
  
"What?! Damn it!" Yusuke exclaimed. Cell laughed and charged into the air. He stopped right in front of the speeding Goten and Trunks, who stopped in their tracks. Goten and Trunks froze in fear.  
  
"H-hey...you're that guy that...oniichan killed, aren't you?..." Goten suttered. Cell gritted his teeth. "Don't remind me. And I assume you two are Goten and Trunks, am I right?"  
  
Goten and Trunks said nothing. "I know I'm right! Yes, your description fits how Babidi described it." The boys freaked out. "Babidi's here too?!"  
  
"Oh yes, everyone's here. Too bad you weren't around to see most of us in our first glory in the past. Then you'd know how truly horrifying we are." The boys shuddered. Cell then pointed at Hiei and Kurama. "Do you mind if I...check your luggage boys?"  
  
"Boys, what does this guy want?" Kurama asked. "I...I don't know," Trunks muttered. "Cell, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just those two. They are required," Cell said with a smirk. Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. "How can he know they're full demons when he never even asked them?"  
  
Cell laughed loudly as he glanced at Yusuke. "I didn't know, boy! You just told me yourself!" Yusuke stared in shock, then he hit himself in the head. "Augh, stupid Yusuke, stupid!" Yusuke then thought on the subject. *But why does this creep need full demons? I've got a feeling it's for something bad...*  
  
"Give them to me now," Cell ordered. The boys held back Kurama and Hiei protectively. "Try and take them from us!" Goten said. Cell gave the boys an almost sympathetic look. "I hate to have to do this to children..." Cell said with an evil smirk.  
  
Trunks suddenly threw Hiei to Goten. "Goten, make a break for it!" Without a second thought, Goten sped off with Hiei and Kurama. Cell put his hand to his head and laughed. "You are so pathetic..." Cell said as he placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"EEE!!" Goten stopped abruptly when Cell instantly appeared in front of him. "Not even I can go that fast..." Hiei said in surprise. Trunks stared angrily at Cell. "Darn, how can he use Instant Transmission?!"  
  
Cell grinned and charged his knee forward. He connected with Goten's stomach. "Ack!" Cell then grabbed Goten's wrists, twisting them around. Goten yelled in pain, and he accidentally let go of Hiei and Kurama. Cell took the opportunity and grabbed the two youkais by their necks. Goten tried to charge Cell, but he received a foot to the face. Goten fell towards the earth.  
  
"Why you..." Hiei said angrily as he tried to get his katana. Cell became annoyed from their struggling. He swiftly banged their heads together. This caused the two to waver around for a moment, then they fell unconscious, again.  
  
"You green, bug freak!" Trunks exclaimed. He brought his arms back and prepared an energy beam in both hands, forget for a moment that Cell was holding the two youkais. "HA!" With one quick motion, Trunks fired the blasts forward. Kuwabara just watched in amazement.  
  
Cell wasn't even paying attention. He had his fingers on his forehead and was concentrating. Cell disappeared a moment before the blasts met his position. Trunks sweated as he leaned over angrily. "Darn it..."  
  
On the ground, Yusuke held Goten up by the back of his shirt. "Yo, you okay kid?" he said as he shook Goten. Goten tried to get out of Yusuke's grasp. "I'm fine! Let me go!!"  
  
Trunks clenched his fist. *What is he going to do to them?* he wondered. *I wish I knew more of what was going on...I'm so confused...*  
  
Yusuke had finally put Goten down as he repositioned his wrinkled gi. "Hey, don't mess with the kid, man," Kuwabara said as he walked over. "Well excuse me for being concerned," Yusuke said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Uh, hey! Where are the Toguros?" Yusuke asked when he noticed they were no where to be found. "Damn, they must have escaped with that green dude," Kuwabara guessed. Goten wasn't really listening to them though. He looked up into the air at the angry Trunks.  
  
"Trunks....."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh yah, things are getting down to the wire! Only one more chapter to go, than a epilogue! I'll bet you guys can't wait! ^_^ Okay then, time to...oh no...not again. ~_O  
  
*Inu-chan appears*  
  
Inuyasha: Ha ha! You won't be able to trick me again, author boy!  
  
You may think I can't...but you are wrong. ^_^ Look up at the moon.  
  
Inuyasha: What? *looks at the moon* So what? It's just a new moon.  
  
Now look at your hair, genius. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Ack! I forgot! I become a full human at every new moon!! DAMN YOU, YOU PLANNED THIS!  
  
*whistles as he looks the other way*  
  
Inuyasha: But is that all? Shouldn't you do something else?  
  
*grins* Oh yes, I'm going to give you the ultimate torture. Come on out, ladies!  
  
Inyuasha: Ladies? Wait.....oh no. You wouldn't!!!!  
  
*two girls appear in front of Inuyasha*  
  
Kagome: Come to me, Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou: Come to me, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: *lets out a blood-curdling shriek heard over the entire world*  
  
BWA HA HA HA HA! YOU CAN ONLY PICK ONE, INU-CHAN! CHOOSE WISELY! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *glances back and forth* Can't decide...brain confused...ack, getting...bad images...  
  
Eww. ~_O  
  
Inuyasha: Okay then! Eeenie meenie miny moe. Catch a tiger...umm...aw man, I always get mixed up at the tiger!! I'll take the one with the cute legs! *runs forward and slings Kagome over his shoulder, then runs off*  
  
Aw shucks, it should have taken him at least 5 hours to decide. _ Well at least he picked Kagome. ^_^  
  
Kikyou: Waaahh! Inuyasha doesn't love me anymore! *glances at author* But perhaps I could move on anyway...  
  
O_O Umm...thanks, but no thanks... *runs off screaming into the distance* CLLLLLIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKK!!!!! 


	10. Every Minute Counts: Goten and Trunks, S...

A/N: AAAH!! ONLY ONE PERSON HAS REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER WITHIN THE PAST COUPLE WEEKS!! O_O I feel so abandoned!!! ~_O *whimpers in a corner*  
  
Inuyasha: Umm...can I try and attack you right now?  
  
.....No...not right now...  
  
Inyuasha: Oh. Okay... *exit a confused Inuyasha*  
  
Hmm...alright, I'm better now. ^_^ Why? Because this is the FINAL CHAPTER!!! Well, the final normal chapter, there's still a epilogue. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy with something called, um...THANKSGIVING! :p Heh heh, a Halloween fic during Thanksgiving. Silly, silly. Anyways, get that popcorn ready kids, this chapter's a doozy. O_o Here we go!!!  
  
  
  
Every Minute Counts: Goten and Trunks, Save the World!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: 11:30*  
  
Inside of the cage, Piccolo was concentrating on something. He suddenly smiled and exited his dormant state.  
  
"The plan has been delivered," Piccolo said to Vegeta. Vegeta grinned. "Very good. Now we must wait, and our vengeance will begin."  
  
All of the Z Warriors were standing alert now. The villains were oblivious to anything as they all used the Satan Mansion for there own desires. Every now and then, Goku glanced to a hallway next to the cage, a hallway that the bad guys could not see from where they were. Goku began to sweat as he waited patiently for it to happen. Finally, after what seemed like forever, two shadows began to emerge from the hallway.  
  
"Here comes the cavalry..." Goku whispered. Vegeta nodded, but said nothing else. They continued to wait. Videl gulped nervously. *I hope he's alright in doing this...*  
  
Suddenly, someone ran out from the hallway and bounded in front of the cage, facing the bad guys. Everyone turned their attention to the person, the villains in surprise, the heroes in expectance.  
  
"TA DAH!!!!!!" It was none other than...Hercule! "Oh no! The tables have turned now! Ha ha ha..."  
  
Frieza stared in confusion, then he got a closer look at Hercule. "Aaaahhh...mmm hm hm hm...you're Hercule Satan. Cell has said much about you."  
  
"He said you're a lying dumbass who fakes stomach aches," Babidi said with a sneer. Hercule frowned and pointed a finger at all of them. "I'd say you're the dumbasses around here!"  
  
Frieza growled. "What say you?!"  
  
"You all couldn't destroy an injured hospital boy, much less a world champion like yours truly!"  
  
"Injured hospi....oh ho, you're entering dangerous territory, dude," Recoome said. Hercule began laughing at him. "You're right! I'd better step away, because your territory stinks!" Hercule put his fingers to his nose to emphasize how stinky it was. "Phew! Nasty!"  
  
The bad guys were really getting pissed now. Nappa crushed the cup filled with soda he was holding. "How dare he...lowly humans have no place to insult us elite!"  
  
Hercule stuck his tongue out at his foes and gestured them to come forward. "Then don't let me insult you! Come and kill me, if you can even keep up with those stubby legs of yours! Try it, suckas!" With that, Hercule sped off to the front door.  
  
By now, most of the enemy could barely contain himself. Babidi angrily got off the chair he sat in and pointed at the front door. "ATTACK THE LYING DUMBASS!!!"  
  
"YEAAHH!!!!" All of the bad guys rushed towards the front door, which Hercule had already exited through. As Pui-Pui rushed by the cage, he stopped and looked at our heroes. "But Master Babidi, what of our prisoners?"  
  
"They're not going anywhere!" Babidi yelled. "Come on now, to the attack!!!" Babidi ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the front door, with a speeding Pui-Pui behind him. The Z Warriors watched with smiles on their faces as their enemies exited the front door one by one. Many of the demons and monsters that had entered the house went with them for no particular reason.  
  
Videl watched in slight worry as the bad guys piled outside. She looked up at Gohan, who had his arm around her shoulder. "My father will be alright won't he?" Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, we've went through the plan already!"  
  
"Buu will free us from the cage, and then I will teleport us outside and rescue your dad. Then we'll take care of the rest smoothly," Goku explained once again. "And speaking of Buu, here he is!" Buu now stood outside the cage. "How you want Buu save you?"  
  
"Anyway you want, just get us out," Piccolo stated. Buu shot his antennae forward. "TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!!!" With a poof, the cage turned into a chocolate cage. Gohan looked around on confusion. "Chocolate?! Thanks, but...I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Quiet, brat. I get his point." Gohan glanced at Vegeta, who stood right in front of the cage. He powered up his energy. Slowly, the chocolate melted away, giving them a free passage out. Vegeta sarcastically waved his hands forward. "Ahhh..." Gohan said in realization.  
  
"He turned the cage into chocolate so we could melt it with our energies, correct?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Buu jumped up and down. "Yes, yes! Vegeta smart, oh so smart!"  
  
As soon as everyone had exited the cage, Goku put a hand to his forehead. "Alright, time to save your father," Goku said to Videl.  
  
"Woo hoo!! I'm not too late!" Goku paused in surprise and looked in the direction of the sudden outburst. It was Yamcha. He had gotten to the TV and turned it on to, surprisingly, Cartoon Network.  
  
Vegeta's eyes had nearly lost their pupils as he continued to be peeved by Yamcha. "Well it seems MOST of us our sticking to the plan!!"  
  
Yamcha shot back at Vegeta. "Hey, this is the last night of my life!! Just one episode before I die, one!!" Vegeta let out a long sigh as he leaned forward. The prince lightly flicked his hand to the side and fired an energy blast at the television. It blew into pieces. Yamcha stared in horror.  
  
"NOOOO!!!! THAT WAS THE CLIMAX OF THE EPISODE!!!" Yamcha glared at Vegeta. "YOU'RE A MEANIE, VEGETA!!!" Vegeta clenched his fist as he glanced away from Yamcha. "Normally, I could let that be a good excuse...but we're not going to die, so no good..."  
  
".....that TV was real expensive..." Videl said quietly as she glared daggers at Vegeta.  
  
"Okay then! Let's get back to work!!" Goku said as he once again put his hand to his forehead. Everyone turned to him as he prepared to relocate outside.  
  
"WA HA!!" A laugh filled the room suddenly. Everyone turned to its source: the hallway Hercule and Buu came from. But now Buu was over there. And not the good Buu...the other Buu. Fat Buu yelped.  
  
"Ack! Bad Buu no knocked out!" Kid Buu snickered, implying that Hercule knocking him out was just ridiculous. *Faked it...this bad...*  
  
"KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone covered their ears from the immense shriek Kid Buu let out. Goku wavered around as he held his ears shut. "Damn it, he's gonna blow our ploy!!!"  
  
Outside, the villains held their ears in surprise. They had all backed Hercule onto the trunk of a tree. Hercule was also surprised.  
  
"Buu!!" Babidi exclaimed. He spun around to look at the house. "This man is just a distraction!!!" Frieza yelled at Babidi, "Well then, take us back!"  
  
"You needn't give it a second thought! Paparrapapa!!!" The bad guys disappeared in a flash, leaving a stunned Hercule to slump against the trunk of the tree. "Huh...I thought it was all over..." Hercule glanced up. He found some zombies staring at him. Hercule's eyes went wide as one poked at his shoulder.  
  
"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!!!"  
  
  
  
'SHMM'  
  
Babidi's spell put all of them back inside the house. They stepped back in surprise to find that everyone was free. "I was right! They've escaped!!" Babidi exclaimed.  
  
"But how?!" Radditz wondered. Then they all noticed Fat Buu, for the first time that night. "Of course! How could I forget that Buu!!" Babidi said. Frieza growled and stepped forward. "How dare you break free of our confines! This is not cool!"  
  
"Ready guys?!" Goku yelled. No one answered, but he knew what answer he would've gotten.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!" Everyone yelled and charged at once. Even the female Z Warriors joined in; they all brandished a frying-pan-of-doom for their weapons, except 18. Frieza laughed. "Idiots!! You tried this before, and you lost stupidly! Do you expect to do differently?!"  
  
Suddenly, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin sprang to the side. Goku touched both of them and disappeared.  
  
"What?! Where'd he go?!" Android 20 asked no one in particular. He was cut off by a hard punch from Gohan. "Hoooooo..." Gohan charged up and went Mystic. The bad guys charged at him. "HIYAH!" Gohan spread his arms out, knocking all of them back with an energy wave.  
  
Nappa struggled to get up as he looked to the front door. "They're outside! We have to protect the energy sphere!" Just then, a frying pan whacked him on the head. It belonged to Chi-Chi. The Z-girls besides 18 ganged up on Nappa and Radditz and began whacking them repeatedly. The two Saiyans were brought to the floor in pain.  
  
"Fine, I'll get outside!!" Frieza exclaimed as he blocked punches from a fierce Piccolo. Frieza sent a hard left kick to Piccolo's side. Piccolo was knocked into Gohan, who was currently fighting the majority of the villains. Gohan stumbled from the impact of his mentor, allowing Kid Buu to get an energy blast in on Gohan's face. "KAA!"  
  
Gohan shut his eyes quick as the blast hit him. Dust covered Kid Buu's view of Gohan. He received a shock when Gohan burst out and punched him in the face. As Kid Buu twisted backwards, Gohan grabbed his antennae and slammed him into the ground with it.  
  
"You're coming too!!" Frieza yelled as he grabbed the members of the Ginyu Force with his energy, barely saving them from a swift triple chop from Tien, Yamcha, and Choutzu. Miari Trunks saw this and ran after them.  
  
"No one will escape today!!" he shouted as he drew his sword. The Ginyu Force began to wiggle around in fright as Miari Trunks approached.  
  
"Paparrapapa!!!" Babidi shot a blast of magic at Miari Trunks. It hit his sword, making it change into a foam rubber sword. Not sure what to do, Miari Trunks slashed anyway when he reached the fleeing Frieza. The sword broke from the tough skin of the fighters.  
  
"....." Frieza snickered. "You shouldn't play with sharp objects! You could put an eye out you know!!" With that, Frieza exited the house with the Ginyu Force. Babidi took the opportunity to charge Trunks, slamming the young teen in the gut.  
  
"..." Trunks just stared at Babidi in confusion. He picked the tiny wizard up by the cape. "You're not very strong, are you?"  
  
"Put me down this instant!!" Babidi demanded. Miari Trunks grinned. "No, I'd rather put you up." Miari Trunks spun Babidi around and threw him at the ceiling. He plowed through to the next floor, and Trunks flew up after him.  
  
Elsewhere, Android 20 laughed evily as he chased a fleeing Oolong and Puar. He was soon running back scared the other way when the frying pan-wielding gals came at them, with a laughing Oolong and Puar behind the action. Ox King continuously stepped on Radditz's head, trying to look strong. Luckily, he was already out cold from the frying-pan bashing.  
  
"Yee!!" Roshi yelped when he found Babidi's Majins charging him. The old man thought of a plan, and he found one. He turned around and grabbed the back of his pants.  
  
"Huh?" The Majins stopped in surprise in front of Roshi. He had now lowered his pants.  
  
'PPPPPFFFFFFTTTTT'  
  
The Majins staggered back the way they came, all with disgusted faces. Roshi gave the screen a peace sign. Videl glared at him from the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin appeared in front of a surprised Hercule.  
  
"What took you? I almost got killed!!" Hercule complained. Goku and Vegeta said nothing as they floated towards the top of the mansion. Krillin picked Hercule up and flew after them, saying flatly, "They can't kill anyone in their current state, you were fine."  
  
The three Z Warriors, not counting Hercule, floated up to the negative energy sphere resting at the tip of the mansion. They came to a halt directly below it.  
  
"How do you propose we get rid of this thing?" Vegeta asked Goku. Goku put a hand forward and carefully touched the sphere, feeling it around. "Hmm...seems stable..."  
  
Goku turned back to the others. "Alright, we'll push it into space, then blow it up here." Krillin's eyes widened and he looked up. "We gotta push it all the way up there?! But we'll run outta air!!"  
  
Goku snapped back at Krillin. "Do you wanna save the Earth or not? Let's get to work!"  
  
"I guess you won't appreciate an early break then," the just-arrived Frieza said. The Ginyu Force posed around him to emphasize their arrival.  
  
"Damn it, they were supposed to be kept inside!!" Vegeta exclaimed as he threw an energy blast at Frieza. Frieza let the blast hit him full force. Vegeta grinned at the smoking dust cloud, until a speeding flash flew out and hit Vegeta. Frieza grabbed the stunned Vegeta and threw him onto Goku and Krillin, knocking them over like bowling pins. Hercule was dropped by Krillin accidently during the ruckus. He crashed into the roof and just laid there, stunned.  
  
"Looky looky. I found a stray," Reccome chuckled as he picked up Hercule. He threw the champion into the front yard right into the mass of monsters. "Tear him to pieces!" Recoome ordered to the demons.  
  
"Hold on!" Krillin yelled as he flew down to Hercule. The bald warrior was intercepted by super-fast Burter, receiving a surprise kick from below. Krillin recovered instantly and began grappling with Burter. Meanwhile, Hercule was actually beating up the zombies as they tried to attack him.  
  
  
  
Once again, inside the mansion, the Z-gals' frying-pan rampage was ended when a horde of demons piled on top of them. Gohan saw this and ran to help them, but he was suddenly tripped by an unseen force.  
  
"What the?" Kid Buu's foot appeared under him. It seeped out from the crack in the floor, bringing the rest of Kid Buu with it. Now that he was under the demi-saiyan, he shot his arm up, bringing Gohan with it. Gohan was slammed into the ceiling, and he kept on going til he hit the highest ceiling in the mansion.  
  
"Kaa..." Kid Buu muttered as he brought the rest of his body up to his stretched-out arm. When he became level with Gohan, he gave the boy a hard right. Gohan was thrown into a dresser. The dresser opened and a pile of clothes were strewn onto Gohan. He had to restrain himself from yelping when he discovered they were all women's underwear. He blushed furiously upon realizing that he was in Videl's room. This was short-lived however, as Kid Buu kicked him out into the hallway.  
  
"Stop moving around!" Piccolo yelled as he tried to hit a dodging Pui-Pui. Pui-Pui grinned and glanced to the side. He moved backwards suddenly, leaving Piccolo to wonder why. A streak of light swiftly slashed through Piccolo's center. Yakon laughed off to the side as he brought his claw back. Piccolo was split into two halves.  
  
"Now I will eat you!!" Yakon said as he grabbed Piccolo's top half. Piccolo smirked, and he quickly regenerated his bottom half. In their current position, Piccolo's feet hit Yakon square in the face as they regenerated out of Piccolo. This gave Piccolo time to bash Yakon in the face with an elbow. Pui-Pui charged at Piccolo, but the Namek flew into the air. Pui-Pui stumbled when he missed and rammed into Yakon.  
  
Elsewhere, King Cold was charging after Fat Buu, who was casually flying away backwards. The good Buu forgot where he was going though, and he plowed right through the walls of the house. King Cold went right after him still. Unfortunately for him, he was not the only chaser. Android 18 swiped at King Cold's back, knocking him on his chest.  
  
"Yamcha!! Help meeee!!" Puar pleaded as she was lifted into the air by Dodoria. The pink, lard-gut opened his mouth, as if to eat Puar. Puar wriggled around furiously.  
  
"I'm coming, Puar!!" Yamcha exclaimed as he flew to the scene. He punched Dodoria in the head, but it didn't phase him one bit. Dodoria scowled. "Zarbon, could you defeat this guy for me? I'm tryin' to have lunch here!"  
  
Without a word, Zarbon in his monster form walked forward and slapped Yamcha in the face. Yamcha growled. "Asshole.." He then leaped at Zarbon with a punch. Zarbon swiftly blocked with his palm as Yamcha flew past slowly. Zarbon enclosed his palm around Yamcha's own fist, taking control. He tossed Yamcha into the back confines of the house.  
  
Dodoria laughed and prepared to "eat" Puar. Puar yelped and quickly changed into something as she was placed in Dodoria's mouth. Dodoria smiled in satisfactory as first, but he was suddenly in pain when something big and spiky puffed up in his mouth. "GLACK!!!" Dodoria hacked up Puar, who had changed into a puffer fish. She changed back to her cat form and shook Dodoria's saliva off herself. Just then, Chotuzu ran by and grabbed Puar out of harm's way.  
  
"Hey! My lunch!" Dodoria yelled at Choutzu. But he soon had bigger worries when he noticed Tien facing him in the Tri-Beam position. "TRI-BEAM, HA!"  
  
"YEEK!" Dodoria had no time to put up a defense as he was hit. Everyone turned their attention in surprise to the sudden attack. The Tri-Beam plowed past Dodoria and into the wall. It burst through the wall with ease and flew off safely across the horizon.  
  
"Stupid! He'll kill everyone!" Piccolo exclaimed in frustration as the scene became clear. Dodoria's clothes were ripped to shreds and he was very very cut and bruised. "YOU FOOL! YOU'RE RUINED MY CHARMING GOOD LOOKS!!!"  
  
Tien smirked. "Funny, I thought you were just ugly." Dodoria shook his fist at Tien. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow...I wonder where they all went to," Krillin said to himself as he noticed for the first time that there were no demons or monsters in the distance. "Have they really all gathered here?..." Krillin was interrupted by Burter's fist, which he quickly ducked under.  
  
At the roof, Goku and Vegeta were busy fighting with Frieza. The rest of the Ginyu Force cheered him on from below. "Frieza! Frieza! He's our ma..." The Force paused in confusion.  
  
"Man?...woman?..." Jeice wondered. Frieza scowled at them. "Oh, you're a big help!!" he yelled as he blocked Goku from advancing with his foot.  
  
'VSH'  
  
Somewhere in Satan City, Cell reappeared with the unconscious Hiei and Kurama. Immediately, his senses detected a battle in progress.  
  
*What is that? There should be no fighting here....unless...*  
  
Cell quickly flew towards Satan Mansion at his top speed. He came screeching to a halt in front of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force. The group was surprised by his appearance.  
  
"C-Cell...you're b-back..." Frieza said nervously. Cell gritted his teeth angrily. "I knew it...I never should have trusted you all with these idiots!!!"  
  
"B-but sir, they played a dirty trick on us..." Recoome said solemnly. Cell raised an eyebrow. "What trick is that? I'll bet it was a real STUPID one."  
  
Burter, who was the closest to Hercule, pointed at the world champion. "That freak insulted us...he was so mean, he was...and the.."  
  
"NAAAANNIIII?!" Cell screamed in confusion and anger. "YOU FELL FOR A TRAP SET BY THAT LYING DUMBASS, HERCULE????!!!!!"  
  
Frieza and the Ginyu Force now appeared as tiny midgets before a giant, furious Cell. Flames flew up behind him like an inferno. "IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE ALL THIS STUPID, I WOULD HAVE COME BY MYSELF AND LEFT YOU IN OTHERWORLD FROM THE START!!!"  
  
Frieza and the Force whimpered in fear as they pleaded Cell's forgiveness. Goku and the others were at a loss for words. Just then, Gohan and Miari Trunks came crashing through the roof. Kid Buu and Babidi eagerly jumped up after them from below. In the blink of an eye, Cell was behind them, and he kicked them in their sides.  
  
"Wak!" Babidi twitched when he saw Cell. "H-hey Cell...you got those demons?" Cell smirked. "Yes...I do...but you know what you've got?"  
  
Babidi backed away nervously. "N-no..."  
  
"A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" Cell screamed in Babidi's ear. Meanwhile Miari Trunks and Gohan had straightened out, and then floated to the others. "Cell's back?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, and he's got two demons with him...oh man, they're so close..." Vegeta spit onto the roof and disgust. "Now there's no way we'll finish my plan..."  
  
Cell sighed slowly to let some of his anger out. "It can't be helped, I suppose...either way, they still can't stop our plan from being carried out."  
  
Cell glared at Frieza and the Ginyu Force again. "Though, considering where we are right now, they COULD HAVE stopped it. All because of YOU five!" Frieza and the Force shrunk down in fear.  
  
Finally, Cell stopped his frowns, as he smiled down at the Z Warriors. "What a night it his been..." Goku shuddered. "Darn it..."  
  
"It looks like we're going to have our way after all," Cell said with a wide grin. He held up the two youkais in his possession. "With these two, our dream becomes reality..."  
  
"Darn it!!!" Goku said once more. He looked at the ground in defeat. "That's it...now they have won...it's over..." Gohan looked at his father with concern. "There's no one left to help....but if they can do anything at all..." Then Gohan thought to himself, *Goten and Trunks! Where are you?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, so let me get this straight..." Yusuke pondered as he thought on everything Goten and Trunks had told them. ".....you have absolutely no idea what's going on."  
  
"Right," the boys said.  
  
"Good, at least I'm not alone," Yusuke simply said. Kuwabara sat on the ground behind the three, feeling out of place and confused. By this time, Goten and Trunks had taken off their Halloween costumes, realizing how unimportant they were in the current situation. Their normal clothes were under them.  
  
"You don't like, need our help or anything, do you?" Yusuke asked in a slight annoyed tone. "I don't know. We don't exactly know what we're up against, but help is always good," Goten said.  
  
Yusuke put his hand to his chin as he thought. "Will...there be more demons where you're going?" The boys raised their eyes slightly. "Well yeah, of course there will," Trunks stated.  
  
Yusuke grinned when he heard this. "Then you can count me in. If all the big strong demons are gathering...then Toguro is bound to be there, and I need to kick his ass from earlier!!"  
  
At this, Kuwabara leaped at Yusuke and clamped his mouth shut. "Baka, don't use such language around children!"  
  
"I'll use what ever damn language I want, pisshead!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kuwabara jumped to his feet and clenched his fist. "Why you little..."  
  
"Nah, it's alright," Trunks said. Yusuke looked at him in surprise. "You mean...you don't need us to come with you?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "No no, not that. We mean you can say bad words if you want," Goten said, then he pointed at Trunks. "Saying bad words is practically on his dad's "things to do list"." Trunks simply nodded.  
  
Yusuke gave Kuwabara an annoying grin and laughed. "Ha, I like these little guys! They favor me, pisshead!" Kuwabara just cursed silently. Yusuke turned back to the kids. "As I said, you can count us in. I suppose it's our duty to rescue Hiei and Kurama anyway..."  
  
Goten smiled and walked in front of Yusuke. "Alright, take my hand," he said as he put his hand out to Yusuke. Yusuke stared in confusion. "Um...no offense kid, but there's no use trying to look cute. No one's around to see you..."  
  
"No, I have to carry you."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Goten. "Reeeaaallllyyy...hey, did'ja hear that, Kuwabara? He's gonna "carry me"!" Yusuke said sarcastically. Just then, Goten grabbed Yusuke and floated up into the air. Yusuke looked down in shock.  
  
"W-whaddaya know?...he's carryin' me...." Goten waved a hand at Trunks. "Hurry up, Trunks! There's not that much time!"  
  
"Just give me your hand, guy," Trunks said to Kuwabara. Kuwabara sheepishly put his hand forward. Trunks grabbed it and flew into the air, much faster than Goten did. Kuwabara screamed as he flailed around wildly. "AAAHHH!! I'M FLOATING! DON'T DROP ME!! PLEASE DON'T!!!"  
  
"I will if you keep struggling like that!!!" Trunks yelled. Kuwabara immediately stopped struggling. The two demi-saiyans turned and blasted off towards Satan City with their new cargo.  
  
"Hey, slow down!! I wanna fly first-class for this trip!"  
  
"SHADDUP, KUWABARA!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: 11:50*  
  
Cell and the rest of the villains stood inside the house. Each and every one of them had evil grins plastered on their faces. On the other side of the room stood the Z Warriors. Actually, there wasn't much of a room left. The house was nearly demolished on the inside from the previous scramble. The random demons and monsters all were piling upon the house, trying to see into the event.  
  
"It hurts me...it really does..." Cell said softly. "...that you'll have to go so quickly. I wish I'd have gotten to cause you much more pain..."  
  
"But unfortunately, we have not much time left," Frieza cut in. "It's time to complete the process...and you get front row seats."  
  
Babidi, who had been smiling the whole time, suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why do you not try to stop us?" Babidi then chuckled. "Oh I get it, you've realized how pathetic and useless you are."  
  
Another new thing about the room was that the negative energy ball now floated in the room behind the bad guys. Its light caused a cold, purple haze around the mansion. Below the ball, two tables sat on the floor. Two figures were strapped onto them.  
  
"Oh well...let's get this show on the road then!" Babidi said as he turned around. He gestured towards the two tables. "As you can see here, the demons are cleanly in place on their, "sacrificial tables". Now we have to extract their demon energy from them, and transfer it into our "doomsday" ball. Quite clever, don't you think?"  
  
"Father..." Gohan said as he looked at his father. "Isn't there anything we can do now?..." Goku turned solemnly to his son.  
  
*I wish I could tell him there was...but that would be a lie...*  
  
Without him saying a word, Gohan knew what the answer would be. Videl, who was next to Gohan, looked up at him in sorrow. "Gohan....I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Gohan asked. Videl bit her bottom lip. "If I had known this would be our last night on Earth, I wouldn't have been so rough on you about the boys..."  
  
Gohan gave Videl a light smile. "You didn't know...no one knew...it's no one's fault...this is just how things have to be..." he said as he draped an arm around her shoulder. Upon seeing this scene of sadness, Chi-Chi just burst out crying, and Goku tried to calm her down. Not helping the mood, the villains showed no sympathy from this.  
  
"Damn it...where am I?..." an awakening Hiei said. He couldn't believe that once again he had been knocked out, then find himself bound by a strong force. This time, Kurama was awake as well.  
  
"We appear to have been taken captive..." Kurama said, as if it were routine. Hiei would have fallen over, but he was not in a position to do so. "I can see that, but WHERE are we?"  
  
Kurama glanced around to as much as he could see. He finally recognized one face. "Hiei, I see that Gohan boy out there."  
  
"Gohan? The one who supplied Goten and Trunks?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, that's him. Gohan!!!" Kurama yelled out. Gohan perked up in surprise. He looked over at the tables, realizing who it was for the first time. "Wait...the demons are Kurama and Hiei?!"  
  
"Gohan, what's going on here?!" Kurama asked. Gohan was now confused. Krillin leaned over and nudged Gohan. "These some friends of yours?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself..." a flabbergasted Gohan said. "How did those two get mixed up in this?....hold on...hey! Where are the boys?!"  
  
"Out THERE somewhere!" Hiei shouted. "Those two excel at getting into trouble!! Let's just say we're not signing up for chaperoning next year!!"  
  
"AHA!!!!" Videl said as she pointed at Gohan accusingly. Gohan was beyond confusion right now. "Hey, what happened to, "I wouldn't have given you such a hard time"?"  
  
Videl smirked evily at Gohan. "Pipe down...like getting punished even matters when you're about to die forever."  
  
"Oh really?" a grinning Chi-Chi said. "Well THIS boy can expect some heavy chores to do when we get to Otherworld!!" Gohan growled as Videl giggled. Vegeta yelled at them, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"  
  
"Stop stalling!" Cell ordered. "You're only lengthening the inevitable." Cell spun around and pointed at Babidi. "Begin your magic, so we can begin our residence on Earth!!"  
  
"Yessir!" Babidi said. He turned towards the negative energy ball and threw his arms forward. "PAPARRAPAPA!!!"  
  
'ZRRGT!'  
  
Two bolts of energy creaked out of the ball as the house started to shake from the force of the energy. The bolts slithered towards Hiei and Kurama on their tables.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???!!!" a panicking Hiei screamed.  
  
Finally, the bolts hit the two youkais. They screamed in pain as the dark energy began to flow through their bodies. The Z Warriors watched in horror.  
  
"They'll be killed!" Goku exclaimed. "And yet there's nothing we can do about it..."  
  
Babidi sneered. "Very good, Goku. And you only have a couple minutes if you want to try anyway, just in case. In a few minutes, all of their youkai energy will have been transferred into the ball!"  
  
Just then, all of the Z Warriors glanced to the side. "SOMEONE'S COMING!!" they all yelled at once. "Huh?" Cell looked to the side in confusion.  
  
"But who's left?! We're all here!!" Bulma exclaimed. Gohan's eyes widened. "No! We're not!!"  
  
Four figures slammed into the house at that moment. Two were being carried by the other two. They landed on the ground, directly between the two groups.  
  
".......Goten.....Trunks.....you made it....." a shocked Gohan stuttered out. Trunks glanced at Gohan. "Yeah...looks like we missed the party, though."  
  
"Hiei! Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed when he saw his friends being fried to death. "W-what's happening to them?!" Kuwabara wondered. He received no answer.  
  
"Look who finally decided to show up..." Cell said with a smirk. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."  
  
Goten and Trunks turned to face the bad guys. Without so much as a word, they spread themselves three feet apart, and went into the Fusion pose.  
  
"What, no! That won't help!" Goku yelled. But the two had already begun.  
  
"Fuuuuu...sion! HA!" A bright light formed, and SSJ3 Gotenks emerged. Gotenks looked at the gang of bad guys and smirked. "Wow, looks like I've hit the jackpot. Everyone's here."  
  
"Gotenks, that was a waste of energy! They can't be killed, they're the living dead!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Well that makes things interesting..." Gotenks said without looking at Goku. "What's happening to Hiei and Kurama? How can we stop it?"  
  
"Their demon energy is being sucked out of them for that big energy ball!" Goku explained. "If there was a way to direct pure energy into the ball, it could block out the demon energy, but there's no way to do that without destroying the ball and killing everyone!"  
  
"Feh...even if there was a way, you won't have the time to figure it out..." Babidi said. "Only two minutes left..."  
  
"Is that so?..." Gotenks said calmly. He glanced at Yusuke. "Hey, guy, do you and your friends happen to have a...um...thing that can conduct energy? I know my friends don't..."  
  
"Umm...Kurama is good at handling plants! I'm sure one of his plants could conduct energy into a substance!" Yusuke said. Gotenks nodded. "Alright...."  
  
Gotenks cupped his hands to his mouth and called out, "Kurama, could you hear that?! We need you to produce TWO plants that we can use to conduct pure energy into that big ball! Can you do that?!"  
  
There was no answer. Gotenks waited patiently. The Z Warriors and the bad guys watched in earnest, wondering what would happen.  
  
"...Maybe he's already been killed..." Kuwabara said sadly. Yusuke sighed, but Gotenks continued to wait. Suddenly, he saw a shaky hand rise up from one of the tables within the energy bolt. It held two little seeds in its hand.  
  
"Hn...he's coming through," Gotenks said with a smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back in surprise. The hand tossed one seed onto the ball at the point where the bolt of energy flowed out. He threw the other to the same point on Hiei's side. The two seeds suddenly sprouted into two large plants.  
  
"Yes!" Yusuke exclaimed. Each of the plants had the bud of a flower pointing outward. Gotenks grinned. "There's my entryway," the fusion said as he charged his energy.  
  
"HO!" he exclaimed as he sent two concentrated waves of energy outward. One went for each plant. Cell raised his eyebrows in suspicion. The Z Warriors all leaned forward in excitement. "Yes. Yes!! YES!!!"  
  
The energy waves entered the plants' "mouths". From there, it began to suck itself into the negative energy ball. As this happened, the energy bolts began to quiver as if being disturbed.  
  
"Wha?! What's this?!" Frieza exclaimed. Suddenly, the noticeable flow of youkai energy into the ball stopped. With a quick snap, the energy bolts broke off the ball. They fell to the floor and dissipated. Babidi watched in shock as a weary Hiei and Kurama stood up from their tables. The energy bolts had broken their binds off.  
  
"I-It st-st-stopped.....the t-transfer stopped..." Babidi stuttered. Hiei and Kurama staggered over to Gotenks, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "I see you couldn't be left out, Yusuke," Kurama said with a chuckle.  
  
"Try not to talk, you're hurt bad," Yusuke suggested. Gotenks smiled at Kurama. "I knew you could pull in for us, Kurama."  
  
"Of course, but explain to me...what happened to Goten and Trunks?..."  
  
"Heh heh...I AM Goten and Trunks...I'm GOTENKS!" Gotenks said proudly. The Rekai Tantei stared in confusion. Hiei leaned over and whispered to Yusuke, "I've learned just to not ask questions."  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Z Warriors were dancing around like they had won the Worlds Series. "WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT!!!"  
  
"It was an unexpectedly easy win, but hey, it works for me!" Vegeta exclaimed. He gave Goku a high-five, which very much surprised Gohan. Gotenks smirked. "Heh, you guys need me for EVERYTHING, don't you?"  
  
"Thanks guys, you've proved me wrong for once. There is a way to solve anything, and we found the solution!" Goku said with pride. He was relieved and relaxed for the first time that night.  
  
"...heh heh heh...ha ha ha ha...hah hah! A HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Cell began to laugh insanely. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Frieza walked up to him nervously. "B-but sir, we've lost..."  
  
Cell smirked at Frieza. "Are you that blind, man? Check that ball, my friends! It's preparing!!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the energy ball. It was quivering. "I can feel energy flowing from it slowly!" Gotenks exclaimed. "But how? I stopped it for sure!"  
  
Gotenks jumped closer to the energy ball and looked at it. Cell taunted the boy. "Feh, your efforts were for nothing. Had you even been able to stop it after ONE shot of youkai energy entered the ball, you would have lost still!"  
  
"Explain, now!" Goku ordered.  
  
"I shall! Did you really think that little trick would direct ALL of the youkai energy out of the ball? It was very clever, but without guarantee," Cell said as he glanced at the energy ball. "You see, once the energy entered the ball, it fused with the current energy of the ball. Your trick only affected free energy, and some of that energy had become PERMANENT. We never needed the entire energy of two youkais, just a little from each! The only thing that's different about having less energy is that it slows down the transferal of the spell, MAKING YOUR FATE MUCH MORE SLOW AND PAINFUL!!!"  
  
The Z Warriors were left speechless. Cell, who had an insane grin on his face, lifted a finger into the air. "But wait! That's not all!! Take a look! Your pure energy has agitated the evil energy in our ball!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Gotenks asked. Cell grinned wider. "What do you think?! It's going to release its energy early, without us making it! Your fate will awaken in a matter of moments!"  
  
The villains spirits were lifted from this. Babidi smiled in earnest at Cell. "How could I have forgotten all that! Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Cell sneered. "Yes you are...now, prepare my friends! We are moving in tonight!"  
  
"NO!" Gohan yelled. "WE HAD IT!!" As he said this, a wave of energy began to flow out of the ball. The Z Warriors struggled to hold their ground from the extreme force. Cell's eyes glowed an evil red as he exclaimed, "THIS IS JUST THE APPETIZER! IN A FEW MOMENTS, YOUR DEATH WILL COME!!!!! FAREWELL!!!!!!"  
  
The villains began laughing evily. Gotenks put his arms to his face as the energy ball began to glow. "Augh...here it comes!!!"  
  
'BONG! BONG! BONG!'  
  
Everything went dead silent. The bong of a clock was heard ringing from down the hall. One, two, three...no, twelve times in all. Cell stared in surprise.  
  
"W-what was t-that?...the clock chiming on the hou...no...it couldn't be..." he whispered in disbelief. Cell spun around to the clock sitting in their location. Its time read as 11:57.  
  
"Was that...the sounding of midnight?..." Bulma wondered.  
  
Frieza pointed at the clock Cell was looking at in shock. "B-but we st- still have 3 minutes!...  
  
Suddenly, a faint laugh came from the Z Warriors. It was, surprisingly, Hercule. "Oh yeah...that's right..."  
  
"Hercule?...you know how that happened?!" Vegeta asked. Hercule nodded. "Yes...that clock right there...it's 3 minutes slow. I've been meaning to get it fixed."  
  
Dead silence filled the room again. Cell's mouth opened wide. "N-no...we can't lose..."  
  
Slowly, the rumbling of the energy ball's force became larger. The room began to glow with a white light as the energy ball began to warp around. Large winds flew around the room as everyone was thrown into a fit of confusion.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!! MY ENERGY BALL!!!!" Babidi exclaimed. Suddenly, a zombie that was standing near Babidi screamed in pain. The zombie disintegrated into a billion pieces. Babidi watched in shock as the pieces floated into the spinning white void warped from the energy ball.  
  
"THEY'RE DYING...AGAIN!!!" Miari Trunks exclaimed. All around them, the zombies and monsters disintegrated and were pulled into the void. All the time the bright light got brighter and more intense.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Jeice yelled out as he body began to warp around him. Him and the rest of the Ginyu Force were warped into the void, and they disappeared with a flash. Next, Babidi's Majins fell victim to the intense whiteness.  
  
"MOMMMMYYYY!!!" Radditz whined as he and Nappa were sucked up into emptiness. Android 20 and the rest of Frieza's henchmen clawed at the furniture, but they soon became prey to the void.  
  
"EVERYONE, STAY TOGETHER!!" Goku shouted as he tried to pry himself to the floor. It was hard to stand straight because of the intense winds. Gohan watched in shock as the final four villains, Cell, Frieza, Babidi, and Kid Buu, struggled to run from the void.  
  
"YOU WON'T BEAT ME! I'M THE WINNER! I'M THE WINNNNNNEEEEERRRRR!!!!" Cell shouted at the top of his lungs. As he finished, the four of them lost their footing and were pulled into the void. They screamed as they disappeared into the white light, which was now nearly blinding. The light began to cover up everyone's sight of anything as it came to a deafening climax.  
  
"GOTEN, TRUNKS!!!!" Hiei exclaimed as he charged forward to Gotenks, who was deadly close to the bright void. He was soon not visible to the naked eye, and after a moment, nothing was. Everything fell prey to the white light. Gotenks felt himself going stiff. He fell to the ground and saw no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*TIME: UNKNOWN*  
  
"...........AH!"  
  
Goten and Trunks sat up with a start. They glanced around the room. The Z Warriors were all sprawled on the floor, fast asleep. The boys looked at each other.  
  
"....D-did you happen to have a dream about monsters and demons and Cell and a big white light?" Goten asked nervously.  
  
"Y-yeah...and a whole lot more..." Trunks said.  
  
"D-did it r-really happen?...was it a dream?...did we really almost die forever?..." Trunks asked quietly to no one in particular. He noticed that Videl's house was fine. There we no damages to it. You'd have never thought anyone was there.  
  
"I don't know..." Goten whispered. "It could have been....but it looks like nothing happened..." Trunks scratched his chin and asked more questions. "Could we have just gone to the party like we had planned?...did we all pass out from partying to hard?....did we never even have the idea to trick- or-treat at all?..."  
  
Trunks went to stand up, but he found a weight holding him down. He glanced down, and found Hiei's arm wrapped around his waist. At the end of it, was Hiei, lying asleep on the floor.  
  
Goten looked at this, and he slowly smiled. "Wow...."  
  
"He tried to save Gotenks...how nice..." Trunks said softly. The demi- saiyan smiled and fell backwards, diving back into a deep sleep. Goten followed suit. The two boys rested once again, waiting for the new morning to arrive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: KYAAAHH!!! I DID IT! I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! ^_^ Oh wait...not yet, there's still an epilogue! ~_O Ah well, that won't take too long! I'm just happy I've finished the main part of the story! I did it, I did it, I did it, yes! Aha ha ha ha!!! Go on an' click, pardners, I'm ready for ya'!!  
  
*Inuyasha enters*  
  
Inuyasha: Umm... O_O *sees me laughing insanely* Nevermind then...  
  
*exit a confused Inuyasha once again* 


End file.
